


The Diary Of Elizabeth Potter Smith

by Multifanfic21



Series: The Diary Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, F/M, Family, Mystery, Romance, Some Humor, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 53,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifanfic21/pseuds/Multifanfic21
Summary: Elizabeth Potter Smith is the adopted sister of Harry Potter, she becomes a teacher at Hogwarts in order to see her little brother.
Relationships: Alastor Moody - Relationship, Origonal Female Character
Series: The Diary Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796047
Comments: 16
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER I do not own anything in the Harry Potter Universe. Enjoy!!

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7-3_h0vxXA>

I never knew who my real parents were, _ **I was told that my real mother was young when she had me.**_ I remember sitting in the orphanage thinking about her. _**Was her hair dark brown like mine? Or her eye's?** _I wanted a mother and father so badly that I would cry myself to sleep at night. I would get so excited when visitation day came around and then...be so heart broken when nobody wanted me. I felt alone, no one wanted me, I would never have a family.

I remember the day they came, it's as clear to me as ever, a gloomy rainy spring day. I sat looking out the window when this couple approached me.

"Hello."

Said the man softly with a smile.

"My name is James, this is my wife Lilly."

I did my best to smile politely and at least pretend to be happy, I knew they wouldn't want me.

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth."

They stayed and talked to me for hours and then stood and went to speak to Mother Aggie the head nun who ran the orphanage. They left not long after. She pulled me into her office and had me sit in a chair.

"I have some good news for you Lizzy."

I looked up at her, my face unchanging.

"James and Lilly potter have adopted you."

I stared at her shocked, I couldn't say or do anything, I just sat there. My dreams had come true. The next day my bags were packed and I was sent home with my new parents. Five years had passed and not only had I been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry but I also had a new baby brother. I spent as much time as I could with Harry before I had to go away to school, don't get me wrong I was excited about school too. But anyway, Harry was the cutest baby that I had ever seen, I spent every waking moment with him and yes, I would even change his nappies. The day finally came when I boarded the train to Hogwarts. It would be the last time that I would ever see my parents alive.

**October 31st 1981** was like any other night. I giggled and talked with my friends as we sat and enjoyed our meals and sweets at one of the long tables in the great hall, jack o lanterns and candles floated above us. The time came when we were escorted back to our proper houses, mine being Ravenclaw. I was stopped suddenly by professor McGonagall.

" Lizzy, please come with me dear. Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you. Don't worry, you've done nothing wrong."

I nodded and followed. The doors to the head masters office opened and I stepped in as they closed themselves behind me.

"Elizabeth, please, have a seat."

Professor Dumbledoor gestured to a seat in front of him and I sat. There were three other men in the room, one would become my future husband. Dumbledoor sat in the seat across from me.He had a look of nervousness on his face.

"Lizzy...I'm sorry to have to tell you this..But your [parents have been killed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RakhywpkY-k)."

I blinked a few times before it all hit me, I broke down in tears and sobbed, my parents were gone and I was alone again...I was an orphan. My thoughts went to my little brother. Harry...

"Harry, what about Harry?"

I asked in a panic, my eyes still filled with tears.

"Harry is just fine Elizabeth."

I only nodded. I was given time to grieve my parents deaths. I was told that Harry was sent to live with my mother's sister and her husband. Absolutely awful people. I never liked how they treated my parents. Petunia liked me just fine and called me a little angle, until I turned her hair bright orange after getting upset from her insulting my father.

I hadn't meant to do it, but that was how they found out that I had magic in my blood. My father, James, would tell that story any chance he could to friends or Uncle Serious who got a huge kick out of it. Unfortunately I wouldn't be able to see my little brother for many years. Not long after their deaths I was adopted again by one of the temporary nurses at Hogwarts. We had become acquainted beforehand. Anna Smith, she was a lovely lady, hazel eyes and light brown curly hair, five foot seven. She had married a muggle by the name of Jack, he was a published writer and sometimes a handyman and believe it or not I had actually read some of his books while I was growing up. Jack was a very attractive man, six foot two, dark brown hair and amazing blue eyes.

He couldn't care less that his wife was a witch or that his adopted daughter was one as well. He loved us for the way we were and he wouldn't have it any other way. It took me quite a while to adjust to my new situation. I became depressed when I learned that the Dursleys wouldn't allow me to see my little brother. I slowly came out little by little, I got close to my new parents and Jack taught me a lot about this muggle thing called grilling.

"You've got your brats, hot dogs, hamburgers and chicken."

He explained the workings of the grill and grilling, I already knew all of this but I didn't want to be rude and tell him that, it made him happy and besides, you let the master show you his trade.

"Also, I can't believe you actually read my books."

I smiled and giggled.

"Oh I absolutely love them, action, adventure, a tiny bit of comedy."

He would even let me help him write his books, I would proof read them and give him advice. I finally had a place to stay. I loved my family, when I was 13 we ended up getting a dog, Thor was his name a year later my second little brother was born, James Alexander Smith. I held him hours after her was born and I just broke down and cried, I missed Harry so much and my first parents. Anna and Jack understood completely, but they were my parents too.

I graduated from Hogwarts, top of my class. I then decided to pursue my dream job to become a police officer.

"Why not just become an Auror?"

Asked mama while preparing breakfast.

"I thought of that and looked into it, it's really dangerous, far more than police work."

She smiled at me.

"I think you and your father watched too many westerns."

This granted a chuckle from my papa.

"You can never watch too much westerns."

We all laughed at that. I went into the academy at 17 and graduated a year later. Where I met [Kenneth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8v_4O44sfjM). Kenneth was a tall, muscular drop dead gorgeous young man. Unfortunately, his good looks were the only good thing about him.

Everything was fine for the first few months of our relationship, I saw the warning signs and thought it was nothing. I had learned that he had been taking drugs from the evidence locker and using them. I confronted him about it and he lashed out and beat me. I would have died if I didn't have to baby sit Thor that week end. He lunged at Kenneth and cornered him between the fridge and wall. I was able to grab my service weapon and hold him there until I called for help. Charges were pressed and Kenneth was fired and sent to prison and I was promoted to [street cop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBD8M3WFrAw).


	2. Chapter 2

A year passed and I was now 19. One morning I woke up, showered, got dressed in my uniform and went down stairs to have my morning coffee and toast.

"Good morning Lizzy."

Said my father as he got his breakfast, morning tea and paper.

"Good morning daddy."

He sat and sipped his tea.

"Mmm...Did they catch that carjacker yet?"

I shook my head as I swallowed my toast.

"No, not yet. We don't even have a name. But I'm sure we will have it soon."

That wouldn't last long. I looked at the time, took my plate and mug to the sink.

"I'm running late."

I said as I slipped my wand down my sleeve and into its holster and then holstered my service pistol to my belt. I kissed my daddy's cheek.

"Gotta go."

He smiled not taking his eyes off the morning paper.

"Have a good day and be safe. I love you."

I smiled and told him I loved him back and went on my way. At the station I clocked in, grabbed my taser, baton and radio and began my tore. It was a normal day,I wrote out some parking tickets, directed some tourists and gave a warning to some teens about smoking underage. Like that did a lot of good.The end of my shift came about when I saw this suspicious figure lurking around a red Aston Martin DBS Superleggera.

"Oi! You there!"

He stopped what he was doing, turned and looked at me. Just my luck! It was the carjacker. I slowly pulled my service weapon.

"Raise your hands slowly."

He did what he was told, one of the sleeves of his shirt slid down and that's when I saw it, the dark mark. My heart raced. Excuse my language, but I was fucked.

"Just getting into my car officer."

Oh I highly doubted that. I thrust my arm forward and caught the handle of my wand as it came out of my sleeve.

"I know what you are and it's not my bloody job to deal with your kind, so I'd greatly appreciate it if you would co-operate."

[ Yah](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6u_r7aLKWi4)...He wasn't about to do that. He quickly drew his wand and shot at me. I may have forgotten to mention that this was a secluded area where he couldn't be seen so no muggles would interfere. He ran and I followed through alleys, streets and neighborhoods. I took a separate rout and found him in an alley way panting his back turned to me.

" **Expelliarmus**."

His wand was knocked out of his hand.

"Put your hands in the air and turn around and face the wall."

He did as he was told. I took my cuffs out and put my wand away and began to cuff him. He turned around and punched me hard in the face, grabbed his wand and shot a spell at me that threw me against the wall, I laid there. He walked over and thinking I was unconscious, bent down to grab my wand when I pulled my service weapon and shot him in the leg he yelled in pain and disapperated before I could hit him again. I laid on the ground, ears ringing and head and nose throbbing, blood dripping out of it. I clocked out and made my way to the leaky cauldron, shaking from the adrenaline running through me. I walked in and sat at the nearest table not realizing that someone was already sitting there. Sam, the bartender, knew me quite well since I was almost a regular, saw me.

"Bloody hell Lizzy! What happened?"

He asked, concerned and brought me over a whiskey. I lifted my head from the table slightly shaking a bit.

"Carjacker.."

Was all I could say at the moment. I looked up and saw someone sitting across from me.

"O-Oh...I'm sorry, I'll move."

He shook his head.

"Sit lass."

I nodded and downed the whiskey in a single gulp.

"Ye alright there lass?"

Asked the man sitting across from me. I nodded, touched my nose and hissed at the pain.

"Yer nose is broken, ye must have taken a real wallop. May ah fix it for ya?"

I nodded, he drew his wand, waved it and my nose snapped back. I yelped in pain.

"T-Thank you."

He nodded. I sat quietly for a moment, wiped the blood from my nose and had another shot of the whiskey.

"What happened?"

He asked softly. I looked up and took a real good look at his face and features, a piece of his nose was missing, his face was full of scars and he was missing an eye and in its place was a magical blue eye that would zip around occasionally. His other, normal eye, was brown, and his hair was red with some grey. I wonder who this man was and what he had gone through, I shook the thought out of my head.

" A carjacker that we had been after for months, it turns out he was a death eater."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ye went hand to hand with a death eater."

I shrugged.

"I suppose so..."

He nodded.

"Mind telling me aboot it?"

I blinked wondering why he was interested.

"What's it to you?"

A bit rude yes but I was really annoyed. He looked at me in the eyes.

"T'was my job to go after them."

He was an auror. One of the best.

"You're an auror."

"Was an auror."

I nodded and told him everything he listened.

"Would ya mind describin him."

I nodded and did so.

"About 5'11, green eyes, blond hair, boxed face, nose like a pig weighed about 125."

He thought for a moment.

"Sounds like _**Northam Broxwell**_."

I chuckled.

"Well if you see him would you mind sending him to St. George police station? He's got some carjacking charges waiting for him."

He shook his head, chuckling and introduced himself.

"Alastor Moody."

I stared at him for the longest time, again in shock, how did I not recognize my childhood hero and uh...teenage crush.

"I-I know you. You were my hero growing up."

He chuckled at this.

"Some hero ya chose. And ye Are?"

I smiled and stuck my hand out to him.

"Elizabeth Potter Smith."

He shook my hand, a puzzled look came across his face.

"Potter? Any relation to.."

I cut him off.

"Yes...."

He sat back in his seat shocked at this.

"Aye...Aye ah was there the day Dumbledoor told broke the news tae ye."

Remember how I said that one of the men in the room would someday be my future husband? Can you take a guess who that man is?

"Ah'm sorry fer yer loss."

I nodded remembering.

"It's alright."

We sat and talked for the longest time.

I was surprised that he would even open up and talk to me at all. Every day after work I would go to the leaky cauldron and talk, laugh and I would tell him how my day at work was. I don't know how people judge him so harshly when they don't even know him. Three months after we met we had drinks and talked like normal, every time he saw me his smile seemed to grow a little.

"Ah want te ask ya somethin Elizabeth.."

I looked up at him.

"Ah...have taken a likin to ya and have umm...Gained feelings for ye.."

I stared at him, I had hoped to God that his magical eye couldn't see how fast my heart was pumping.

" Ah jus- Ah wanted to ask ya if..."

I stopped him and put my hand over his and smiled at him.

"Yes Alastor."

He looked surprised.

"Yer willing tae go oot wi me? A bonnie young woman like yerself?"

I blushed a little at this and nodded.

"Yes."

He held my hand and we talked longer. I looked at the time and hadn't realized how late it was.

"My father is probably taring his hair out with worry. I'm sorry I need to be heading home now."

He nodded.

"Let me walk ye oot."

I walked out the door with him. He stopped me, and stroked my cheek and smiled, then leaned down and kissed me softly. My head was spinning.

He stopped and smiled.

"Ah've been wantin tae do that fer a wee while now."

I giggled at this.

"Be safe walking home and remember c-"

I stopped him.

"I know, constant vigilance."

I giggled. He just shook his head.

"Go on. Shall ah see ya tomorrow?"

I nodded.

"Good night."

I went on home. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I highly doubt that anyone in the world who has had a teenage crush ever had this happen. I made it home a huge smile on my face.

"Oh there you are! Out late again."

Said my mother.

"Sorry mama."

I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Well you certainly look happy. Mind if I ask what's made you like this?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Remember that guy I met at the leaky cauldron?"

She nodded.

"He asked me out."

She was shocked.

"Oh that's wonderful! Now would you mind telling me his name? I'd kinda like to know that."

I giggled.

"No, not yet mama. Just wait. How about I bring him to dinner next week?"

She smiled.

"That would be perfect."

I had a cup of tea, we talked for a little while and then went to bed.[ I was the happiest girl in the world](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZer-HMhiFI).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Yah I know, who would love mad eye? I just feel he needs a little love in his life. I honestly don't know how old he is in the movies at this time so I'm just going to place him at 45. Any way R&R! Edit: For Spelling


	3. Chapter 3

I slept very well that night. I dreamt about his arms wrapping around me, I felt safe, and his lips, I felt them again soft upon mine. Excuse me If i sound like I was a young love struck woman but that's exactly it, I was, and I still am. I woke the next morning and began my daily routine and went to work. It was going to be a very good day.

"Well hello Lizzy."

I groaned internally, I really didn't feel like putting up with his crap today. Officer William thought he was God's gift to women. He had short black greasy black hair and a mustache to go with it, 5'4 in height, about 199 in weight and always either had a toothpick of a piece of gum in his mouth. Obnoxious.

"Hello William, how are you today?."

He walked over in a very macho sort of way and cracked his gum loudly.

"Better now that you're here. Hey, why don't I take you out tonight? A little Italian, can light dinner, wine and music."

Bradly, my cousin on my mothers side, was also a cop and fellow wizard, spoke up.

"Naw, when she's interested in rat she'll let you know."

William just rolled his eyes and bobbled his head slightly not getting that the joke was about him. Bradly just shot me a smile. Today he was my partner on my tore, I decided to tell him about the carjacker.

"I know who the carjacker is."

I looked over at him.

"He's a death eater, _**Northam Broxwell**_."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What was he doing trying to steal cars? His family is wealthy."

I shrugged.

"Petty crimes. Vo- uhh, 'He who must not be named' hasn't been seen in years so he's probably just trying to find something to do."

He swallowed a sip of his tea.

"Who told you this?"

I thought for a minute, I wasn't about to tell him that I started seeing Alstor Moody every day and was now his girlfriend.

"I saw an auror or ministry worker of some kind while at the leaky cauldron. I explained it to her and she told me who it was."

He nodded believing me.

"Oh! Stop sign runner!"

We turned the sirens on and went after him. Work ended and I decided to go home before I went to the cauldron, I showered, did my makeup slightly and chose a nice outfit. Red blouse, blue carpi ripped jeans, heals and a purse. I looked at my self in the mirror for a final check and went down stairs.

"Where are you off to?"

Asked my father.

"Out to meet her boyfriend."

Answered my mother with a happy grin dreaming of who her future son in law would be. Mama was a day dreamer. My father gave a surprised look.

"What? What boyfriend? Who is he, what's his name?"

He just unloaded these question. My father was very protective of me, he about killed Kenneth when he heard what he had done.

"Papa, calm down. I promise you, he's a good man."

He raised his eye brow.

"What's this good mans name and when will we be meeting him?"

"Soon papa, I'm bringing him over next Tuesday for dinner."

He didn't like this, I know he wanted to know who the man was.

"Fine. I'll tell you who he is Tuesday morning, I have the day off so we can all sit and talk about it."

He sighed and nodded.

"Fine. Be safe and have fun."

I giggled and kissed his cheek and left. I got to the leaky cauldron and walked over to where Alastor was sitting, he was looking at his watch.

"Alastor?"

I said softly. He looked up, his mouth slowly opened as he looked at me. He had never seen me in anything but my uniform, my hair was always up in a tight bun but now It was loose and wavy. He said absolutely nothing and just stared at me. I giggled.

"Are you alright there?"

He blinked and just shook his head.

"Ye look...beautiful."

I blushed at this, he slowly stood and kissed my cheek. He had begun to feel more comfortable doing this since the only three people in the room were Alastor, Sam and my self. I sat across from him as always.

"My parents want to meet you. They've invited you to dinner on Tuesday night."

I Stopped for a moment, I knew who this man was, I knew he wouldn't be comfortable with this. He nodded.

"What time?"

He surprised me and agreed to go. I blinked.

"Is 5:00 alright?"

I smiled as he held my hand in his

."5:00 Is just fine."

I giggled and decided to warn him about an annoying habit my father had.

"My father has...A very strange sense of humor and I will warn him about it when you come over"

He nodded and chuckled.

"It's alright."

We had dinner and I told him about my day.

"Mmm..No Bradly is of magic decent, my cousin on my mothers side. We sat in the cruiser and told him what you told me. I didn't use your name. I just said that some woman from the ministry was there and she asked."

This made him laugh.

"He's going ta be surprised when he finds oot the truth."

I laughed too. Sam watched us from behind the bar smiling. The week passed, it was Tuesday morning and I sat and talked with my parents, for some reason I was nervous about telling them about my new man. I was more worried about mama's reaction than papa's. My father shrugged.

"Never heard of him."

My mama was quiet her mouth hung open slightly.

"Alastor Moody."

I nodded.

"Yes."

She blinked.

"The Alastor Moody, the auror, mad eye?"

She asked. I looked at her.

"Yes mama. And please don't call him mad eye."

She shook her head and laughed.

" I don't believe you. That paranoid old fool?"

My father got a spark of realization.

"Oooooooh. That guy you had a crush on as a teen."

I blushed, I was surprised he remembered that.

"Yes daddy."

He shrugged.

"Looks aren't everything."

My mother just shook her head.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

I nodded and she was going to believe it, tonight.

"Now papa, you can't joke with him like you do with other people."

He would sneak a bite of mama's cooking and if it was good, it was always good, he would made a face and say "Ugh...She poisoned it, don't eat it, just give it to me and I'll dispose of it properly." He got quite a chuckle from a lot of people with that. 5:00 finally rolled around, I had just finished getting ready when the doorbell rang. I breathed to calm myself and then made my way down stairs, my parents stayed in the kitchen. I opened the door and smiled seeing him.

"Good evening, Elizabeth. Ye look beautiful."

I blushed and hugged him, he hugged me back and then kissed me. I loved how he kissed me, it was so soft like his lips never touched mine.

"I hope you didn't have trouble finding me."

He smiled as I let him in.

"No not at all, yer great at giving directions."

I giggled at this.

"Well It is kinda part of my job.."

He smiled and I took him into the living room where my parents now were.

"Mum, daddy. This is Alastor."

My father stood there just looking at him, my mother was shocked, I still don't think she believed it even with the evidence standing in front of her.

"Excuse me please."

She pulled my father into the other room. You couldn't hear the conversation but I'm sure it went something like mama telling him not to pull his little joke and then my father rolling his eyes saying "Yes Anna." I looked up at Alastor who didn't seem bothered by this he just seemed to look around the room, curious about the muggle objects in it. My parents came back in. My mother smiled and walked up to him.

"well, Alastor. Welcome to our home."

She held out a hand to him and he took it with a smile.

"Thank ya for inviting me."

We all moved to the kitchen. My little brother James, was three at the time, sat and played quietly with his fire trucks and police cruisers. We talked a little and as always I set the table as my parents got to know my new boyfriend.

"So, what happened to your eye?"

"Jack!"

My mother exclaimed, she shook her head.

"Please excuse my husband's rude evaluation. He's a muggle."

Dad wasn't bothered by being called a muggle, he knew what It meant. Alastor shook his head.

"Its alright."

He went onto explain what had happened. They listened, and as always my mother needed a taste tester so she gave a sample to my father and to my horror he scrunched up his face and said.

"Ugh...She poisoned it..Just give it to me for proper disposal."

I went pale.

"JACK!"

My mother exclaimed again and smacked him upside the head hard.

"What? ow!"

It seemed to click with Alastor and he remembered what I had said at the cauldron and he looked at me, I looked back at him, embarrassment etched in my features, he raised an eyebrow.

"Strange sense of humor."

The rest of the night went smoothly, everyone got dessert except my father of course . I walked Alastor out.

"Thank you so much for coming. And I'm so sorry about my father's dumb joke. He only does that when my mother's cooking is exceptionally good."

He chuckled.

"Well, yer father was right.Twas a verra good meal."

He placed his hand on my cheek and stroked it with his thumb and kisses me again and whispered.

"Good night Elizabeth."

I smiled and watched him walk away. Now it was time to deal with my father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Let's hope Jack learned his lesson. Hope you enjoyed this! R&R! Edi: for spelling


	4. Chapter 4

Six months passed, I hadn't told Bradly about Alastor yet, he knew I was dating someone but he didn't know who. We were sitting in our unmarked car keeping an eye on a bait car that we filled with fake expensive things, we hoped that the carjacker would come by and by our lucky stars he did. [We chased after him on foot](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p13yZAjhU0M) and into the leaky cauldron where he drew his wand, I drew my service pistol along with my wand, Bradly pulled his taser out. I didn't notice how many people were in there but there was a good chance that Alastor was there.

"Drop the wand now!"

I shouted and he just smirked, raised and was tased instantly. I holstered my gun and wand and walked over, the first thing I did was bend down and take his wand from him. Big mistake, he turned so fast and elbowed me in the face so hard that I saw stars, I yelped and began to fall backwards when I felt someone's arms around me and I heard someone whisper my name, I couldn't see who it was due to my vision being blurred from the tears in my eyes but I knew who it was. I heard my partner tase the carjacker again and then successfully cuff him. I recovered enough to stand. I swayed a bit and felt sick, my head, nose and most of my face hurt but I was with it enough to escort him to the cruiser with the help of Bradly. I shot a look back to Alastor and mouthed a thank you.

We took him back to the station and booked him, Bradly then took me to the hospital to get looked at and sure enough my nose was broken and I needed stitches, no concussion. Our shift was over and Bradly began to drive me home as I held the ice pack to my nose.

"Go back to the leaky cauldron, I want you to meet him."

He looked at me.

"Are you sure you're feeling up to it?"

I nodded. He drove back and parked, we got out and walked in. Over the past six months Alastor started to feel comfortable enough to kiss and hug me when people were around and didn't care who saw. As soon as we walked through the door he stood up and walked over. I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Elizabeth are ye alright?"

I smiled up at him as he held my head between his hands and stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"Yes I'm alright."

Bradly stared in awe, he knew who this man was. We all sat down at the table, I sat next to Alastor and Bradly sat across from us, he quickly put his wand, baton and tasor on the table and checked his service weapon.

"I assure you sir, I have no other weapons on me."

Alastor gave a chuckle.

"It's alright lad, no need."

Bradly nodded and just left them on the table.

"So...Lizzy, where is this boyfriend of yours? I kinda wanna give him a hard time."

I blushed slightly.

"Bradly...I'm dating Alastor."

Bradly blinked.

"I'm sorry, what?"

I giggled.

"I'm dating Alastor."

He just sat there taking it all in, he stroked his beard.

I told him how I met him and how every day I would come in and sit and talk with him.

"This is...unbelievable..."

He laughed.

"If you would have told me in the car that you are dating him or that you even knew him, I wouldn't have believed you."

"Oh you mean like how you saw Big foot last year on your vacation."

I poked fun at him for that, big foot doesn't exits.

" I swear I saw him! He's real!"

I just laughed at his story.

"No, big foot is actually real."

Said Alastor calmly giving a slight smirk and described the creature perfectly. The only person to have ever seen a boggart in its true form had also seen big foot.

"I told you!"

Shouted Bradly. I just shook my head.

"Alrihgt altight..."

We talked for a long time, it was time to go home when Alastor shook Bradly's hand and thanked him for looking out for me.

"You're very welcome sir, Elizabeth is a very good friend and family to me and I'd do anything for her."

Alastor smiled at this.

"Still wanna give me a hard time?"

Bradly shook his head and chuckled.

"No no...I couldn't, besides, I know you'll be good to her."

I swayed a little feeling dizzy. Alastor wrapped an arm around me to keep me steady. He kissed me like always, but this time It was different, he kissed me like he would never see me again, a deep loving passionate kiss that only made my head spin more, he pressed his forehead gently to mine and then kissed my hands.

["Ah love ye, Elizabeth."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XGLqYr-pUvM)

It was the first time that he had ever said that to me and he wasn't showing off for Bradly either. I smiled, hardly believing it.

"I-I love you too Alastor."

I don't know who fell harder, me or Alastor. He looked up at Bradly.

"Get her home safely."

Bradly nodded. Alastor then looked back at me.

"Ah'll come and see ya tomorrow."

I smiled and nodded, said goodbye and sat in the car as Bradly drove.

"I recognized the look he gave you tonight Lizzy. He truly loves you."

I smiled listening to him and nodded. I got home and went to bed after cleaning some fresh blood off my nose. Alastor kept his word and visited me the next day, I had to babysit my little brother but he didn't mind I needed the help anyway. A year passed, my father was having a beginning of the summer cook out, a family tradition. I looked over as he spoke to Alastor telling him about a new book he was writing I smiled at this. After we ate Alastor smiled at me and held my hand.

"[If it isn't any trouble ah'd like tae say something."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8UHBkWrzZ-Q)

My father looked up and grabbed my mother's hand and held it under the table, she had no idea what was going on and neither did I. Alastor looked at me.

"Elizabeth, ye've changed me, ye have made me a better man and ah'm no afraid when ah'm around ya. Ah love ya Elizabeth and ah want tae ask ya."

He slowly bent to one knee taking a small box out of his pocket, my mother gasped covering her mouth with both hands.

"Elizabeth Ann Potter Smith...Will ye marry me."

I smiled as tears began to run down my cheeks and I nodded.

"Yes Alastor. Yes I will."

He smiled at me and gently slid the ring onto my finger and stood. I stood with him and kissed him deeply. My mother stood and hugged me I hugged back and looked over at my father who had tears in his eyes, he smiled and nodded at me. I was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Awwwwweeeee! I'm gonna cry! This is so cute! I hope you all enjoyed this. Oh and yes I know, I usually update The Raven Queen the day after I update The Diary of Elizabeth Potter Smith but I didn't know what to write next but don't worry, I'll have something up soon. R&R!Edit: For Spelling


	5. Chapter 5

We had begun to plan our wedding, we set a date for August 18th and I chose my maid of honor along with three brides maids and shopped for my wedding   
dress with my mother, maid of honor, Father and Alastors mother, Imogen. She was a wonderful and delightful woman, always asked about how work was when I saw her.  
I told her about our problem carjacker she was surprised to hear that he was a deatheater.

"We got him into the cruiser and Bradly just looked at me and asked what do we do with him? I didn't really feel like dealing with him at all, my nose was bleeding badly and my whole face hurt, I pretty much measured our options, he committed a crime on muggle turf so we took him back to the station and booked him and charged him with assaulting an officer, evading arrest and carjacking. It was enough to get him six months to a year in prison."

Tobias shook his head.

"Ya should have turned him over to the aurors."

I explained the second reason why I didn't.

"Before I became a cop I read the rules and regulations that came with magical criminal defense and law enforcement. It said that if a dark magic user or wanted   
criminal of the magical world is caught on muggle ground then the ministry will take no part in the arrest and will not take he or she into their custody and will  
let muggle law enforcement deal with said criminal."

He argued with me that it wasn't true and he knew the hand book front to back, left to right, right side up and upside down. Alastor finally got his warn copy out and read it out loud. I was right. Tobias just shook his head.

"Ya win lass. And good call, yer one of us now."

I blushed a little and looked down. Alastor just smiled. Anyway, I looked at over fifty different dresses until I found the perfect one. It was a long, fitted white lace dress, lace illusion neck line and selves. It was beautiful. Imogen smiled.

"Oh Lizzy...Alastor will surely cry when he sees you in this. He loves you so."

She said as she held my hands. Again my father had tears in his eyes as did I. I got along well with Alastors family, I grew close to his sister Rosa, she was a great girl, fifteen years younger than Alastor, so bright and happy despite what she had seen as an auror. The day finally came, I did my makeup and Rosa did my hair.

"Are you nervous?"

I nodded.

"Yes."

I'm sure Alastor was too. It also happened to be a big deal, a lot of the news press from the Daily Prophet was there including Reter Skeeter. It was time, my veil was raised over my head. My father took one look at me and began to cry.

"My little girl...You're grown up now and will be gone from my home."

I smiled at him and wiped his tears away and hugged him. The music started and I finally [began to walk down the isle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtOvBOTyX00), cameras flashed as I got closer to the alter. I made eye contact with Alastor, he had tears running down his face and opened his mouth to take a shaky breath. He looked so handsom in his family tartan, red. His kilt was new, a gold chain connecting the sporran to the belt around his waist, a white shirt under a black, buttoned down waist coat and a tie tucked into it. We came to the alter and my father lifted my veil and kissed my forehead. He put my hand in Alastors.

"Today I give my daughter to you. She is yours from today on, care for her, love her and respect her."

Alastor simply nodded and smiled as he held my hand.

"Ah will."

A ministry judge married us, he happened to be one of Alastors good friends.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Alastor wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close, on hand on my cheek as he kissed me, again cameras flashed not just from press agents but from family as well. We cut our wedding cake and [danced](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-vd09KSW-ZU). His hand placed gently on my lower back, my hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand, our foreheads pressed together.

"Ye look so beautiful Elizabeth. Ah love ya."

I blushed.

"I love you too."

We smiled and danced. After, we were interviewed by Reeter Skeeter.

"Well, the wedding of the century. Tell me, how did you two meet?"

I smiled and told her.

"We met every day and talked for three months."

Her magical quill wrote this down.

"Do you plan on having children?" 

  
Alastor just looked at me.

"Its up to Elizabeth really."

I blushed slightly.

"We'll see what happens."

After the interview we spoke to our guests.

After the ceremony we went home, my father had bought us a house down the street from my parents. If you're curious at all then yes, Alastor was my first. He was so gentle, how he held me, how his hands held mine and of course how he kissed me. We talked for hours after and he made love to me again that night before we fell to sleep. The next day both muggle paper and the daily prophet came. We had made the front page, the title? "The wedding of the century." The photo was of our first dance, a romantic   
one. If you're expecting Reeter Skeeter to have lied about anything at all then you'll be surprised to know that she wrote the truth, shocking I know.

"It was pure sweet love as the couple danced their first danced together. The bride beautiful in her long white dress and the groom just as handsome in his kilt."

I went on reading.

"It goes to show that love can find you at any stage or age in your life. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Alastor Moody."

I smiled and cut out the article and kept it. Alastor smiled and kissed me pulling him close to me. 

A couple months passed, I was home alone cleaning and Alastor was out running some erramdns. I hadn't heard the intruder enter, I turned around and there he was. 

**Northam Broxwell** , he smirked at me, wand in his hand.

"Remember me?"

I acted quickly, drew my service weapon and shot him hitting him in his shoulder at the same time he raised his wand, waved it and cast a spell that threw me against the wall knocking me unconscious. The next thing I remember was waking up in St. Mungos, with Alastor sitting next to me. I groaned as I woke.

"Elizabeth...?"

He said as he held my hand gently. I winced, my back an head hurt from hitting the wall, the muscles in my belly were sore as well from being hit by the spell. I told him the half of what I remembered before I was knocked unconscious. Alastor had heard my gun go off and rushed in and stunned **Northam** before he could kill me, and yes that was his intention. I smiled and stroked his cheek.

"Ah was so worried Elizabeth...Ah-Ah thought he had killed ye."

I kissed him and then felt this excruciating pain, I cried out as I clutched my stomach. The pain was so bad that I couldn't speak. Doctors and nurses  
rushed in and escorted my mother and husband out of the room. I laid there after they finished, tears in my eyes, I hadn't noticed that with the pain there was a lot  
of blood. A doctor came out and told Alastor and my mother what had happened. [I had lost the child](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6yHvQIDldk) that was created on our wedding night. Alastor walked into the room   
and sat next to me again. I broke down and cried, I never felt so heartbroken in my life, I had no idea that I was even pregnant, it didn't make the heartbreak any  
less painful. He got into the bed with me and held me as I cried. I hadn't noticed but years later he told me that he had stepped out side after I fell to sleep and  
cried as he told my father what had happened. My father wasn't aloud in because, again, he was a muggle. I was sent home hours later. I became depressed and was put  
on paid leave from work for as long as I needed. But when I did return I was welcomed back with full support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authers note: This was both happy and sad, more so happy. Hopefully we get to see Harry in the next one! R&R!!


	6. Chapter 6

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Htaj3o3JD8I>

A year had gone by quickly and as it happened it was our first wedding anniversary. As I was prepareing dinner there was a knock at the door. I put the roast in the  
oven and answered it.

"Professor Doumbledoor! What a surprise, please come in. Would you like something to drink?"

He smiled and stepped in.

"Oh water would be just fine my dear."

I nodded and invited him in to sit as I got him a glass of water.

"I'm s sorry, I look a mess. I was able to get the day off to prepare dinner."

He nodded.

"Ah yes, your first wedding anniversary. I read it in the paper, you both looked so happy. Congratulations."

I smiled and thanked him.

"I happen to be here on hogwarts business. We have decided that a new program be brought to Hogwarts. Muggle Defences. And we would love it If you would take it up and teach it to the students."

I raised an eye brow at him, I knew there was something else behind this.

"I can tell you're already seeing through the cover up."

He paused a moment. And told me the real reason behind it.

"Harry has been accepted to attend Hogwarts this year. And I know you want to see him."

I didn't even stop to think about it and accepted the position immediately.

"Well then, I will let them know you have accepted."

With that, he stood and left. I was to be at the school three to four days before school started. I was so happy. I went back to preparing dinner, set the table, made a dessert, got a shower and got ready. I heard the door open.

  
"Elizabeth?"

He shouted, I heard him walk into the dining room.

"Be down in just a minute!"

I finished doing my hair and came down. I had bought this beautiful red for this exact occasion. I came down the steps and into the dining room where he stood and just stared at me.

"Ye look beautiful."

He then gave a mischievous grin.

"What's the occasion?"

I giggled and kissed him.

"Hmmm...I don't know. Our anniversary I think."

He gave a surprised look.

"Oh so that's what this must be for."

  
He took a small package from out of his pocket and handed it to me. I set it aside. We had dinner and then dessert.

I opened his gift.

"Oh Alastor..."

It was a beautiful had crafted diamond heart necklace.

"Its beautiful."

He smiled and put it on me.

"It looks much better when its on ye."

I blushed and he kissed me.

"I have something for you as well."

I took a deep breath.

"I will be resigning my job as a police officer, as I have been offered a job teaching muggle defenses at Hogwarts."

His shock quickly turned into a smile and hugged me. He hadn't felt comfortable with me at my currant job since I had the accident, he never said anything but I could just tell.

"If this is what ye really want, then do it."

He never held me back from anything but if he felt that it was too dangerous or foolish then he would step up and say something. I told him why Doumbledoor had asked me, he was happy for me. I had no idea but the next day he had bought a house in Hogsmead while I was turning in my resignation.

"Wait you're what?"

Asked Bradly dumbfounded.

"Teaching at Hogwarts."

He just sat back in his chair.

"Where am I gonna find a new cool partner?"

I laughed.

"well you could always take William with you."

I tried to keep a strait face but couldn't and busted out laughing.

I wen't home that evening, again, I didn't have to be at Hogwarts to set up my class for another week. I came home and saw suitcases, boxes and other things packed.

"Alastor? What's going on?"

He looked over at me and waved his wand making a box close up on its self. He handed me an envelope, I opened it and read it and then looked up at him.

"You bought a house in Hogsmead?"

He nodded.

"But what about this house?!"

I panicked slightly, we had only lived here for a year.

"Ah made an arrangement with yer father and Bradly. Since Bradly is without a place to stay ah asked him if he would look after the place while we were away for  
the school year."

This meant Bradly could stay in the house while he took care of it.

"What about the house in Hogsmead during the summer months?"

He smiled.

"That's where ah got lucky. Our house happens to be next to professor McGonigals house and she  
offered to look after it while we are here. Also, if he wants, Harry is welcome to stay with us on the weekends and Christmas break."

I smiled at this and hugged him.

  
"Have I told you how much I love you?"

He scrunched up his face in thought.

"Hmmm... Ah think ya have."

I giggled.

"Well why don't I show you?"

I lead him to the bedroom. A few days later we locked up the house, handed my father the house key and Bradly a second key. I hugged both of them.

"I'm gonna miss you Liz!"

Said Bradly.

"Me too partner."

We went on our way and made it to the house by evening. In no time our house was set up. The next day Alastor helped me take my things to the school. I heard Mcgonigal gasp and rush up to me.

"Lizzy!"

She hugged me.

"Oh my dear, how are you?"

I hugged back and smiled.

"Just fine professor. Its so good to see you again."

She smiled and patted my cheek.

"And its good to see you too. Congratulations on your marriage."

Almost everyone who congratulated me had read the article in the paper. Others had received invitations but were unable to come.

"And where is Alastor?"

She asked as I began to set my classroom up.

"Oh he's at home with Ghost"

She helped me with my classroom.

"There we go, all finished."

"What is that on your hip?"

I looked.

"Oh! Its called a gun."

I explained it to her and she listened interested.

"Well, you may see me in your class from time to time."

I giggled and got to know the other teachers. The day finally came when the students came. I was getting ready at home and was nervous.

"It'll be alright."

He hugged me from behind.

"He'll love ya."

I nodded and kissed him and left. I didn't dress like the other teachers, I mostly wore muggle clothing, no body minded since my class was Muggle Defenses. I sat next to the defense against the dark arts teacher, a man by the name of Qurrel, he was friendly but the poor man had a stutter. Soon the kids poured in, I saw him. I almost ran to him then and there but I couldn't. After supper the kids made their way to their houses. McGonigal had pulled Harry aside and took him to the head masters office. 

"Ah Harry, come in and have seat, don't worry you're not in trouble."

He nodded and came in and sat next to me.

"Harry, are you aware that you have a sister?"

He looked up at the head master.

  
"No sir. I...I thought it was just me..."

I shook my head hearing this.

"Harry, this is Elizabeth Moody. Your sister, she will be teaching here from now on."

He looked up at me and nodded.

"Hello."

Tears came to my eyes and ran down my cheeks.

"Hello Harry."

He smiled and hugged me and I hugged him, he began to cry in my arms and I the same.

"They didn't tell me about you....W-why didn't you come back for me?"

He sniffled.

"I couldn't harry...I was only 10 when our parents died. I was adopted by another couple and I tried to see you but Petunia wouldn't allow it."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and then his.

"You look so much like our father."

  
I explained to him that they adopted me when I was five.

"I was so happy when you were born, I loved being your sister and I want to continue to be your sister."

  
He smiled and accepted me.

"You'll have a place to go during Christmas and on the weekends. My husband and myself bought a house in Hogsmead. We have a very loving  
dog as well."

He was happy, I could see it on his features. I walked back to him to the Griffindoor house, I was aloud in even though I was a Ravenclaw. I tucked   
him in.

"I'll always be here for you Harry. Sleep well, we can talk more in the morning."

He nodded and went right to sleep. I went home and told Alastor everything and cried as he held me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authers note: Awe what did you think? Tell me! Tell me! In the comments! R&R!!


	7. Chapter 7

I slept well that night. I woke the next morning, showered and dressed, It was still warm so I thought a short sleved dress with a black top and red skirt and sandles  
was appropreate for my first day of teaching. I softly kissed Alastor who was sleeping and made my way out the door with my bag.

"Good morning Lizzy."

Said professor McGonigal as she stepped out of her house.

"Good morning Professor."

We walked and chatted on our way to the school, as soon as I stepped foot into the great hall I felt someone hug me. I looked down and smiled.

"Good morning Harry."

He smiled.

"Good morning Lizzy."

He then introduced me to his friends and then went back back to their table and had their breakfast. I went to the teachers table and had mine as I talked with some of my former professors. Class started and I introduced myself.

  
"Good morning everyone, my name is professor Moody."

I wrote my name at the top of the board and as I turned around I saw a hand already raised.

"Hello, stand up and tell us your name."

The shy, awkward boy in the back stood.

"Nevel Longbottom."

I smiled at him, Alastor had told me about his parents.

"Hello Nevel, welcome to my class. What's your question?"

I smiled.

"Were you really in muggle law enforcement?"

Such a bright child.

"Yes I was, for four years. Which was how I met my husband."

I saw more hands go up, probably questions about Alastor.

"Ok hold your questions for now please. We have to go over rules first."

I put a nice sized sign on the black board and pointed to the first rule.

"Rule number one. No bullying, I don't care if it is of a person from a non magical family or a person of a half magical family. I will not tolerate any of it inside and outside of my classroom."

I pointed to the second rule.

"Respect, weather it is your classmates or your teacher always show respect. And last, do your best and just have fun. And believe me, you will have fun here. I also have a five strike rule, you have five chances and only five chances in this class. Ruin those chances and you will be removed from this class for the rest of the year. Am I understood."

They all answered in unison. 

"Ok, now its question time."

Everyone raised their hands.

"Yes Hermione?"

She sat in the front row, a very nice and clever girl with long curly brown hair.

"Are you really married to auror Alastor Moody?"

I knew it, I knew there would be a question like that.

"Yes I did."

She then asked again.

"Where did you meet him?"

I smiled

  
"It's a long story, but If you're willing to stay behind after class I will tell you."

She nodded and more questions were asked.

"Ok I think that's enough."

I had them one by one stand, tell me their names and something about themselves. Lunch time came around and again I sat with professor McGonigal. I told her about my class  
rules.

"Oh that's good, we do have quite an issue with that among the Slitherins."

I nodded listening and gave me some names to look out for. I wasn't going to be too harsh on them of course. I enjoyed teaching there. The summer before my third year of teaching at Hogwarts, which was Harry's fourth year. I sat and thought about having a child. School had just ended, It was the beginning of June and I sat down one evening with Alastor who had just figured out how to work the tv and was Wagon Train.

"Alastor?"

I asked softly.

"Aye?"

I sat for a minute nervous as to what he'd think or say.

"I-I'm ready."

He raised an eye brow.

"Ready? For?"

  
I smiled at him.

"To start a family"

He was surprised by this. I knew it would take a while for us to heal from our loss.

"Are ye sure Elizabeth?"

He asked as he stroked my cheek. I nodded.

"Yes."

Right then and there we made love. A couple months passed and I had found out the most wonderful news. I came home to find Alastor sound asleep on the couch. I smiled and quickly and quietly made dinner and a desert. He must have smelled the dinner cooking because he had woken up and came into the kitchen and hugged me from behind.

"Mmmm...Something smells good."

I smiled and giggled.

"Dinner."

I turned and kissed him and then set the table. He watched me curiously and then I served dinner.

"What's the occasion?"

I smiled and shrugged.

"Can't I make a nice dinner for my wonderful husband?"

  
He chuckled.

"Aye ah guess so."

We sat and ate. At dessert I served him his absolute favorite. Blueberry pie.

He smiled and ate it.

"Elizabeth this is amazing."

I giggled.

"I have one more thing for you."

He raised his eyebrow.

"Oh?"

I stood up and went to the cabinet where kept my personal papers and such and took out a white envelope and handed it to him.

"What's this?"

I giggled.

"Open it and find out."

He nodded and did so ad pulled out a small photo. It was a sonogram photo, I explained this to him.

"And that small jelly bean right there, Is our baby."

He paused, the photo slipped from his fingers.

"Yer pregnant...."

Tears came to his eyes and he cried and hugged me.

"Yer pregnant..."

I smiled and tears came to my eyes as I hugged him back.

  
"Yes."

He slowly went to his knees and kisses my flat belly and then pressed his forehead to it. He was so happy. He slowly stood and held me and kissed me. I wiped  
his tears from his eye.

"You'll be a wonderful father."

Well a week later professor Dumbledoor visited us and offered the teaching position of Defense Against the Dark Arts to Alastor. He didn't even let the head master finish because he answered so quickly.

"It's Settled then. Same rules regarding setting up your class to you as they do to Lizzy."

He nodded. The day came where I packed the few belongings that I kept at our house in Hogsmead, kissed Alastor and left. Little did I know that this year was going to be absolutely mad. I gave professor MiGonigal the good new and showed her the sonogram and explained what it was.

"I'll have to go back in three months for another one."

She looked at the photo in amazement. A few hours passed and I was beginning to wonder where Alastor was. I went and checked his classroom and all his things were there but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. The kids began to arrive and I saw Harry and his friends walk in, I had heard what happened at the Quidditch world cup and went strait to him and hugged him, he right away hugged him back.

"Harry, are you alright?"

I moved some hair from his eyes and he nodded understanding what I meant.

"It was completely mental!"

He went on about it.

"Yes I heard all about it Ron. I'm glad that you three are alright. Are you ready for another great year?"

They all three, and Nevel who was sitting next to them, agreed.

"Oh Harry, I'd like to see you in my classroom tomorrow before breakfast."

He nodded and sat back down. I went back to my seat. I was starting to worry, Alastor hadn't arrived yet.

"Don't worry Lizzy, he'll be here." The head master assured me.

The guests for the triwizard tornament were introduced and I recognized a name. Igore Karkaroff. I then remembered that Alastor had told me about it, In exchange for  
his freedom he gave up the names of other death eaters. Yep, typical plea deal. Been there done that. I sat and talked with him. He looked at me.

"You're mad eye's wife."

I smiled politely.

"Yes I am. And you're the reformed death eater Alastor was telling me about."

He smiled and nodded and told me how he became a better person.

"That's good to hear."

I knew he had strong, bad, feelings towards Alastor but he wouldn't say a thing about it towards me and he treated me like everyone  
else. He wasn't the only reformed death eater there, Snape happened to be one as well but he was doing some spy work for the good guys. He knew I knew about it  
but wasn't bothered by it. A side door opened and lightning flashed in the sky, Alastor shot a spell into the sky making it stop. I sighed in releaf as Doumbledoor  
greeted Alastor. I could see the pain in his features, he was going to have a rough time this year. I shook my head as he took a sip from his flask. After everything  
settled I went over and hugged him.

"You're all wet."

He shrugged.

"We'll it is raining."

He said slightly annoyed. We did have a bed at the castle and both of us had a spare change of clothed so we just ended up staying the night. I didn't know that the man who was holding me in his arms, wasn't my husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authers Note: Wooooo doggie! What a chapter. Anyway many of you aren't old enough to know what Wagon train or Gunsmoke are so just go and ask your parents or grandparents. So let me know in the comments what you think of this chapter. R&R!!


	8. Chapter 8

We woke the next day, showered and dressed and had breakfast in the great hall and went to our classrooms.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Professor Moody. Yes another one and by the looks of it you just had my husband for the first class of the day. Trust me he looks a little rough but he wouldn't hurt a fly. Now, lets get to the class rules."

I set them up and explained them. Someone raised their hand.

"Yes, you. Stand, tell me your name and a little bit about yourself."

He stood and did so.

"Patrick Dobson."

A slitherin and I knew he would cause me problems seeing as how Draco would come close to maxing out his chances in my class every year.

  
"How do you find something as heidious as mad eye attractive?"

I just looked at him.

"Remember what I said about showing respect toward your teachers and fellow classmates?"

He nodded.

"Well, this is your first offence."

He just rolled his eyes and sat back down. That was the quickest something like that has ever happened. Since then I have given all five chances to one student on the first day. I got to know each of the new students. Class ended and the kids began to walk out.

  
"Oh! Harry, Hermione and Ron, please stay a moment. I've got some things I want to ask. But first, guess what Harry."

He looked at me and shrugged.

"In about six months there will be a new addition to our family."

He blinked.

"I dont think I und-"

He stopped when Hermione gaspped and clapped her hands.

"You're pregnant!!"

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes Hermione."

Both boys looked at each other and then at me.

"What?"

They said in unison.

"Harry Is going to be an uncle and you will be coming with us to my parents house for Christmas."

At this time I had realized that I had forgotten about my brother James and then decided that I would tell him later in the day. Harry smiled and hugged me and I hugged him back. He was so excited.

"Now that with that said, I want to know why my husbands class gave my students such a shock."

Hermione began to tell me everything.

"Yah and he made a spider dance on my head!"

Ron was deathly afraid of them and I just shook my head and sighed.

  
"Thank you Hermione, I'll have a word with him at lunch time. Now go on to your next class, I'll see you in the great hall."

They all hugged me and left. Lunch time rolled around and I did pull Alastor aside.

"Whats this about teaching children the unforgivable curses? Do you think I'd show crime scene photos to my class?"

He just stood there and looked at me.

"Well...They need to be prepared. Anything could happen."

"Alastor, Hogwarts is a fortress, nothing bad can get in and nothing bad is going to happen to them."

I sensed something was wrong, yes, Alastor had severe PTSD caused by his job, he never talked about it but being around me seemed to help it.

"Are you having an episode?"

He just looked at the ground and just nodded.

"Ah'm worried about ye and our baby..."

I looked up at him and stroked his cheek.

"Jelly bean will be just fine."

We called our baby that until we found out the gender, but I wont give away the surprise so you will just have to be patient. He smiled at the name and then stated to ease up.

"Alright...Ah'm sorry. Ah agree that was a bit much for students and no ye wouldn't."

We sat and had lunch, he was still a bit on edge but It was getting better. At the end of the day we headed home hand in hand. A week later the champions were chosen.

"From Beauxtaons...."

Professor Doumbledoor read the name. 

  
"Fleur Delacour!"

The girls from the academy cheered for their fellow student. The goblet spat out another piece of parchment.

"From Durmstrang..."

He read the writing.

"Viktor Krum!"

Viktor's schoolmates roared cheering for him. Another and the final piece of parchment came from the goblet.

"From Hogwarts..."

He read aloud.

  
"Cedric Diggory!"

His friends, housemates and school mates cheered.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions. But in the end only one will go down in history, only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory...The tri wizard cup!"

He pointed to it as the shroud flew off of it. Again the crowed clapped and cheered. But then, the goblet spat out yet another piece of parchment out. Doumbledoor caught it and looked at it.

"Harry Potter..."

He said quietly. Gasps we're heard. No, it couldn't be. Hes not of age, there's only three. This had to be some sick joke.

"Harry Potter.. Harry Potter!!"

He yelled. I watched as Harry was pushed from his seat and walked to Doumbledoor and took the paper and looked at it.

"He's a cheat!"

I heard on student yell as I held onto Alastor's arm gripping it from shock.

"You're not even 17 yet!"

The champions were told to go to the trophy room and wait for further directions. I practically ran down the steps in front of all the other teachers and rushed to Harry and hugged him. My voice was shaking with fear.

"Did you put your name in that cup?"

He shook his as he hugged me back.

"No Lizzy, I-I promise you I didn't..."

I looked him In the eye's and believed him.

"But of course he is lying!"

Shouted Olympe as she walked past.

"The hell he is!"

Shouted Alastor behind her.

"The goblet of fire is a powerful magical object only powerful confundis charm could have hoodwinked it, magic way beyond the terms of a fourth year."

I watched as Igore got into his face.

"I see you've given this a fair bit of thought, mad eye."

Alastor glared at him.

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do Karkaroff, perhaps yr remember."

  
Doumbledoor walked over to Barty Crouch Sr.

"That doesn't help Alastor."

I walked over and got between Igor and Alastor and shot both men a look and Igor backed off.

  
"I leave this to you Barty."

Barty stood there nervously.

"The rules are absolute, the goblet of fire constitutes a binding magical contract."

He turned to look at Doumbledoor.

"Mr Potter has no choice, he is, as of tonight a tri wizard champion."

Everyone just slowly turned and looked at Harry. I sighed and took Harry back to our house in Hogsmead, since it was a Friday night and fixed him tea and sat with him.

"Is it dangerous..The tournament?"

I nodded.

"Very.I didn't want this for you. I wanted you to have a safe, quiet school year."

He chuckled at that.

"When is it ever?"

I cracked him a smile knowing what he mean and gently rubbed my belly. Ghost whined and placed his head on Harry's lap, he gently stroked his head. I sipped my tea as Alastor walked in, he had had a meeting with the headmaster after the events of today. He sat with us and had some tea as well. He sighed and shook his head.

"We'll find out who did this."

This wouldn't happen. It was October by the time the first trial was announced. I almost passed out when I was told. Harry would be facing a [dragon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ub0Wm8UMko). I sat in a seat next to Alastor in the stands and watched as the first three champions faced their dragons. He held my hand when I looked away and reassured me that they would be alright and offered to get me something to eat, I refused. I don't know if it was the morning sickness or just the nervousness I had for my brother but I just couldn't eat. It was finally Harry's turn.The dragon that he was about to face looked absolutely terrifying. A Hunger Horntail. He came out and the dragon lunged at him as he made his way toward the golden egg. The dragon saw him and charged and then breathed fire as Harry hid behind a rock, I tensed and Alastor rubbed my back soothingly, he didn't care who watched.  
Harry had summoned his broom stick and jumped on it and flew toward the egg as the dragon breathed fire again, Harry flew away as the beast broke free from his chains   
and followed Harry crashing into the covering of where we were sitting. I bent over to cover my head and Alastor used his body to shield me from the debris that fell upon us. Harry and the dragon disappeared.

"W-where'd he go?"

I began to panic slightly. McGonigal patted my hand.

"He'll be alright Lizzy."

I had to calm myself before I passed out. It felt like house before we saw Harry flying towards the arena, no dragon in sight, the crowed cheered as Harry grabbed the egg. He had completed his first trial but not without some scrapes, cuts and bruises. I went to the tent where the champions were and I hugged him close to me.

"I'm so proud of you Harry. You're so brave."

He winced and hugged back.

"Thank you Lizzy...You need to eat now."

I laughed at this, apparently Alastor told Harry that I hadn't eaten all day. I nodded.

"Alright."

Harry got fixed up and we all had dinner.

"You wait until you see whats coming up next."

Harry groaned.

"Is it dangerous?"

I shook my head.

"No, but it is fun."

He took a sip of his pumpkin juice and then answered.

"What is it?"

I smiled excitedly.

"The Yule Ball."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authers Note: Wow what a chapter. Do you think Lizzy will go to the Yule ball? Comment your thoughts and tell me what you think down below!! R&R!!


	9. Chapter 9

It was a snowy weekend in December, Harry, Hermione and Ginny would be staying the night so I could take the girls dress shopping and Harry to get his tux. I smiled as they giggled and chatted, Harry had already gone up to bed for the night. I felt Alastors hand touch my belly, I smiled and put my hand over his. I was six months along and we had just found out the gender of our baby, a little girl. We were unable to visit Alastor's family this year due to both of us teaching, we did send them a Christmas card with an announcement and a photo of us holding a sign that said, 'Please be patient, baby Moody will be arriving in March of 1995.' I also enclosed the latest sonogram photo with it and explained that the baby is a girl. They were so happy to hear this news and were excited to us at the end of the school year.

"Has anyone asked you to the ball yet Lizzy?"

Since we weren't in the school I allowed them to call me Lizzy. I smiled at this and giggled.

"Yes in fact, someone did ask me."

I smiled at Alastor as he pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead. The girls giggled at this finding it cute that Alastor would as me to the Yule ball.

"Well what did you say?"

Asked Ginny smiling excitedly.

"Well yes of course. Now its time for bed both of you, we'll be leaving in the morning to go shopping."

They did as told. I went to our room and got changed for bed, I stopped to look at myself in the mirror, I was changing, my belly was slightly bigger.  
Alastor stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me resting his hands on my belly.

"Yer bonnie."

I smiled and giggled.

"Thank you."

I turned around in his arms and kissed him. The next day I took the girls shopping, Hermioney found a beautiful pink dress and Ginny a beautiful pink and green dress. They then made me try mine on and model it for them. I stepped out of the dressing room and Hermione gasped.

"You look beautiful Lizzy!"

Ginny giggled.

"I think Professor Moody will like it very much."

I smiled looking at it in the mirror.

"Yes, I think so."

I looked at it a few more times and then Helped harry with his tux.

"Oh yes, you look handsome. How do you feel in it?"

He nodded.

"Good."

We finished and had lunch at the three broomsticks and then headed back to the castle, I hid my dress in a closet in my office. The day finally came.

"Do ye need help dressing?"

Alastor asked as he buttoned his black waist coat.

"No, I want to surprise you. Hermioney will be here soon."

He just gave me that look, it was kind of a puppy dog look but a stern one. I knew he was worried as well, I giggled.

"I'll be fine Alastor. I promise."

  
He sighed and touched my belly.

"Alright. Oh and what do ye think of the name Imogen for a girl?"

I thought for a moment.

"Kathrine Imogen."

He smiled.

"Aye, ah like that."

He finished dressing and kissed me softly and then left. I then did my makeup and started to get dressed as I heard a knock at the door. I let Hermione in.  
We did each others hair.

"Alright. Are you ready?"

She smiled excitedly and nodded and we went. We walked down the steps together. I saw Harry who already had his date, Parvati Patil. He turned around and looked at us. I gently rubbed Hermiones arm as Viktor clicked his heals together and bowed to her, she let out a little giggle as she took his arm and walked off with them.

"Professor, you look amazing."

Stated Padma, Parvati's sister who was Ron's date. Ron didn't say anything, he was too busy being jealous of Viktor.

"Why thank you Padma, you both look beautiful as well."

  
Professor McGonigal came along and hurried Harry and his date to the dance hall. Alastor walked over to me and smiled seeing me, I had on a long red dress with a lace top and a silk ribbon around it, the dress showcased my growing bump perfectly.

"Ye look...Incredible..."

He had the exact same look he gave me on our wedding day. He bowed and offered his arm to me and I took it. We danced together many times that night, mostly the main dance and the slow dances. At the end I rounded up Harry who was with Ron being yelled at by an obviously upset Hermione. We all went back to the house and went to bed, the next day we went to my parents house, I had told them that I was pregnant before the school year started. My mother hugged me close and congratulated both of us.

"Do you know what you're having yet?"

I nodded.

  
"Its a girl."

My father smiled, he was so excited.

"Have you thought of a name?"

He asked as he fixed a pot of tea.

"Kathrine Imogen."

My mother smiled.

  
"That's beautiful."

I nodded agreeing and talked a little more.

"Come on everyone! To the front room, its time to open presents!"

Stated my father. He put his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"You too Harry."

Harry was surprised by this.

"Me?"

My father chuckled and patted his back.

"Of course! You're family after all!."

He smiled at this. We all sat and exchanged gifts. We were able to stay until new years day, we went back to the school. February rolled around, the second trial came   
around. I decided to go with Alastor to watch and support Harry, it was a huge mistake. I was eight months pregnant, absolutely huge and uncomfortable but I was just  
happy to support my little brother. I heard Draco laugh with his friends and say

"She looks like a fat cow doesn't she?"

He had directed it towards me.

"Detention, Mr Malfoy."

Said professor McGonigal who had heard the whole thing.

"Do you need a chair Lizzy?"

She asked kindly.

"No that's alright professor. Thank you."

One by one the champions came up and out of the cold water with the belongings that had been taken from them.

"Where's Harry...?"

I asked out loud.

"He'll be alright."

Answered McGonigal.

"He'll be up soon."

Alastor had gone up to the balcony to watch. Not long after, Harry flopped up on deck, literally, like he had some type of fin on him.  
I cheered and clapped and then hugged him.

"You're freezing!"

I exclaimed as I grabbed another towel and out it around him.

"Lizzy, you'll get sick."

He said as I hugged him. At this point I didn't care. We all went back to the school and I made sure Harry got a nice hot bath.I winced as I rubbed my lower back and leaned against my desk. I felt as the little one did a complete somersault, I groaned, she had been active all day. When we got home I went strait to bed, I woke early the next day and groaned, my feet and swelled a lot during the night.

"Ah donna think it's a good idea for ye to go in today."

I sighed as Alastor rubbed my belly.

"I have to, besides, I wont have to do much standing. Its mostly testing today."

He nodded and kissed my forehead and both left hand in hand. The day went smoothly. Some of my students had tea with me in my classroom since Alastor didn't want me up and walking around. I smiled and they told me how their holidays went and what they got. I enjoyed moments like these. The month to come would be stressful, painful and shocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authers Note: What did ya'll think?


	10. Chapter 10

I hung out with Harry one Friday night a week before the last trial. We sat, ate popcorn and watched tv. Alastor wasn't feeling the greatest so he had gone to bed  
early. I winced slightly and rubbed my now huge belly.

"Everything alright?"

Asked harry. I nodded.

"Yes, she's just a bit restless. Would you like to feel?"

  
He nodded and I gently placed his hand on the spot. He gasped and smiled when he felt a rather strong kick.

"Wow...Does it hurt?"

I chewed and swallowed the piece of popcorn that I had in my mouth.

"Sometimes. Sometimes she'll get her little foot caught in my rib cage other times she'll use my bladder as a trampoline in the middle of the night and boy is that's a lot of fun...."

I sniffled tearing up. Harry reached over and handed me a tissue, by this time he was used to my sudden bouts of random emotion changes, I'd cry at the drop of a hat.

"But the discomfort is so worth the wait, knowing that I'll soon be holding my little girl in my arms."

I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"When you said that she's your rainbow baby...What did you mean?"

I stopped, I really hadn't talked about it much and I tried to think of a way to explain it to him, I realized that at this point I was his guardian.

"Well...As you know a rainbow is something beautiful that comes after a storm."

I sniffled.

"Three months after Alastor and me were married I was attacked at home by a carjacker who tunred out to be some random death eater that Bradly and my self  
caught while at work, anyway, he sent me flying across the room at the exact same time I shot him in the shoulder. It knocked me unconscious and the next thing I   
remembered was waking up in St. Mungos..."

I began to tear up more.

"I-I had no idea that I was even pregnant and the result of the attack caused me to loose our baby."

Harry looked shocked and saddened by this he then hugged me, the best he could.

"I'm sorry Lizzy...I shouldn't have asked.."

I didn't realize at the time how much I needed to talk about it. I hugged him back.

"Oh Harry, its alright..."

I kissed the top of his head and held him.

"I love you Lizzy."

I smiled and sniffled.

  
"I love you too Harry."

We talked for hours and giggled and watched tv, after a while we both went to bed. Even though his last trial was coming up he would still  
help me in the class room or around the school when Alastor wasn't able to.

"Go on with you son, get some lunch."

Said Alastor shoeing him away one day so he could have a break and hang out with his friends. I giggled at this.

"What's wrong hun? Jealous?"

He blushed a little at this.

"No..."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Maybe a wee bit.."

I giggled at this and kissed him and then gasped.

"She kicked."

I placed his hand on my belly as she pressed her tiny foot against his hand. He bent to his knee and kissed my belly and spoke softly to our baby. The day finally came for the final tournament, March 16th, I leaned over my desk trying to at least breath, I wasn't feeling the best and there was a slight ache in my back. I saw Harry come in.

"Lizzy? You ok?"

I smiled and sat down as it subsided.

"Yes I'm alright. Are you ready?"

He nodded nervously.

"Will you be coming to watch? I mean..I understand if you don't feel well enough to go. I can tell you all about it when I come back."

I smiled at him, such a sweet boy.

"Thank you Harry, I think I'll just stay here and try to sleep. I'll be glad to hear all about it when you get back and after this baby comes we can go and get some sweets from honeydukes."

He smiled at this and hugged me, I hugged him back and kissed Alastor"

"Get some rest, Ah'll be back soon."

  
I nodded.

"Watch over him."

He nodded and kissed my forehead, I watched as they both made there way out the door. My lower back began to hurt again not long after so I had decided some tea would be best along with a good book while laying in bed. I didn't get far with either my book or my tea, as soon as I laid down I fell right to sleep. The next thing I remember, I woke up to Alastors office door slamming open.

" **Expelearmus**!"

I watched as Alastor flew back into his seat. I rushed to his side.

"Elizabeth! Get away!"

Shouted McGonigal as she grabbed my arm and pulled me away from my husband.

"What's going on?! Why are they doing this to him?!" 

  
Tears began to fall from my eyes as I watched Snape pour some type of clear liquid down Alastors throat, I later learned it was Veritaserum, or better known as truth  
serum.

"Are you Alastor Moody! Are you?!"

Questioned Doumbledoor who had Alastor by the collar.

"No..."

He answered.

"Is he in this room?!"

The magic eye pointed towards Alastor's seven compartment trunk.

"Harry get away from there!"

Shouted Doumbledoor. He came and stood in front of me, I was upset and so very confused. Snape waved his wand unlocking the trunk, one by one the lids opened, at the bottom was Alastor. It all finally occurred to me what was going on.

"Alastor!!"

I yelled down to him, tears stung my eyes, Doumbledoor had to hold me back or else id fall down there with him. A strange noise was heard behind me and I looked with the   
others, the fake Alastor's face began to change, he took out the eye and it zipped around on the floor. Sitting in Alastor's chair was Barty Crouch Jr. I went   
went completely pail.How long was this going on? Is the child I'm carrying my husbands or his? I was terrified, stressed and worried. Alastor was transferred to the hospital wing where herested for a long time. I made sure that I was the first person he saw when he woke, at this point the pain in my lower back had gotten worse but I ignored it.  
He groaned as he woke and opened his eye, as planned he saw me.

"Elizabeth...Oh Elizabeth....I'm so sorry..."

I hugged him and we both cried. 

  
"Alastor...I-I have to ask you something...I need to know...Before all this happened, did I tell you that I'm pregnant?"

He looked at me and nodded.

"Aye"

  
I broke down and cried, he held me as close as he possibly could slowly gaining his strength back. He placed his hand on my belly. I smiled at him.

  
"It's a little girl, Kathrine Imogen."

He began to cry and kissed my belly, I wiped his tears away. I winced as I felt a strange pop and then a sharp pain, I gasped.

  
"Elizabeth? What's wrong?"

He asked worriedly, I felt something warm run down my leg and I looked down. My water had broke.

"I-It's time..."

Alastor had shouted for a nurse, they all quickly ran in and assessed the situation and I was quickly ushered into a bed. Alastor was helped to a chair next to my bed.

  
"Lizzy, you need to push now."

Said one of the nurses. I shook my head, everything hurt so much, I cried.

"I-I can't.."

Alastor held my hand.

"Lizzy."

I looked up at him, he rarely used my nickname.

"Ye must."

I was scared but he was there with me, like he had promised the day that I told him that I was pregnant. I pushed. Being shot or having my nose broken couldn't compare the the pain that I was now feeling, it didn't last. After about four minutes of pushing, a high pitched whale filled the room.

"She's here!"

Shouted Madam Pomfrey. They quickly cleaned her up and laid her on my chest. I had tears and sweat rolling down my face. Alastor had   
moved to sit behind me and he held us both whispering in my ear.

"You did it...I'm so proud of you..You're so amazing, so strong."

I smiled up at him and looked back at our baby.

"Kathrine Imogen Moody."

I smiled sniffling hearing her coo softly.

"That's your name little one."

She had a head full of red hair like her fathers once was, I remember the photo Alastor's mother showed me of him, she had his hair, his nose and his eyes. Yes this was his daughter. After a while Alastor held Katie for the first time in his arms. His gaze never broke from her, tears welled in his eyes as he spoke to her gently. He had missed so much but it wasn't his fault.

"Ah'm yer daddy...And ah love ye so much little one. My wee Katie."

He sniffed. He fell in love for the second time in his life and it was beautiful to watch. We both shed tears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Authers Note: Yay!! Baby Katie!!))


	11. Chapter 11

The school year came to an end and we packed up our house in Hogsmead and moved back home for the summer. Doumbledoor had offered Alastor the DADA teaching position again but he kindly declined the offer. I had decided to make a huge dinner that night, seeing that both my parents and Alastor's parents and sister would be joining us for dinner since he hadn't seen his parents since before the school year started and I hadn't seen mine since Christmas and both sides were so excited to meet Katie. Unfortunately Harry wasn't able to join us but we would be seeing him again in three weeks time. I put little Katie down for her nap and began to fix dinner. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I smiled leaning the back of my head against his chest.

"Hello."

He kissed the top of my head.

"Hello, care for some help?"

I closed my eyes as he kissed the top of my head.

"I'd love some."

He began chopping some potatoes, onions, carrots and celery as I tended to the chicken. Ghost laid on the rug in the kitchen hoping that some food would fall to the floor, no luck this time.

"Ah could hear everything that was being said while ah was in the trunk..."

I don't know why he thought that this was a good time to bring this up.

"You mean conversations and things like that?"

He nodded. When he said everything he meant everything, even husbandly duties. Did I feel violated by them, even after finding out that it wasn't Alastor? No, but now that I think about it he did seem awkward, like he wasn't sure. That should have given me some idea that this wasn't Alastor because he was almost always sure about everything. I had gone to Barty Crouch Jr's trial a month later and as it turned out he really didn't want anything to do with those things, apparently he had fallen in love with me and didn't want to cause me any pain. It sounds crazy I know. I just sat by Alastor during the trial.

"How does that make any sense?"

I must have said it out loud because I ended up getting a lot of looks. We talked about this as we made dinner.

"I'm not afraid of you because of this, I never have been and I never will be. I love you Alastor."

  
He smiled at me and kissed me softly and then ate a cookie.

"Oi! Save some room, besides, those are for dessert."

He just laughed and helped me clean up the kitchen. My parents were the first to arrive, Bradly was already here but had to go to work. I hugged my parents as they came through the door.

"Where is she? Where's little Katie?"

  
As soon as my father asked, Katie began to cry.

"That would be her now. And about time too, she's been asleep all day."

I wen't upstairs and brought her back down with me. My parents got to hold her, she quickly bonded with my father, boy she loved her grandpa Jack. When she grew older she would call Alastors father Grandda and my father Pap pap. Everyone came,talked and got to hold Katie.

"Oh she's got her daddy's red hair."

Said Imogen happily as she held Katie.

"She's got a lot of it too."

Stated Tobias as he gazed at her.

"She looks like Alastor."

He said as he reached over and held her little hand, she wrapped her tiny fingers around his large index finger.

"How does she sleep at night?"

Asked my mother.

"She sleeps for about four hours and then wakes for either a nappy change or a feeding and then goes right back to sleep. What was Alastor like as a baby?"

Tobias laughed.

"He cried all the time and would wake every hour for a feeding or a changing."

  
Alastor shook his head.

"And Rosa was the good baby."

Rosa smirked at this and sipped her tea.

"James was pretty good too. Slept about eight hours a night."

Stated my father like it was nothing.

"What? No way, I hardly believe it."

Said Imogen shocked. My mother and my self nodded.

"Yes, he wouldn't wake for a feeding or a changing. We'd only know he was awake when we'd go in and he was just laying there cooing happily."

Katie began to fuss.

"Oh my, whats wrong with grandma's little angel?"

Asked Imogen.

"She's just hungry."

I grabbed one of her blankets and draped it over my shoulder and began to feed her as we continued to talk. She fell back to sleep once she was full. Alastor's parents left after a while and my mother stayed to help with the dishes while my father talked with Alastor.

"I heard what happened.....Are you alright?."

I nodded.

"Yes I'm just fine. Alastor has been having some trouble.."

She nodded as she put the plate she was drying away.

"Your father know's nothing about this."

I nodded, it was for the best. All of the sudden I heard my father shout from the other room.

  
"Bloody hell! It comes out!"

I sighed and then I heard Alastor laugh about this, he knew how my father was, as it turned out, Alastor had been having trouble with his eye. It had been getting stuck in mid rotation and he had to constantly take it out and put it in water. I then heard my father yell again.

"WHAT?!"

Alastor had told my father about the incident . He came into the room.

"Why didn't you say anything about this Lizzy? Why didn't you tell me?"

I sighed and shot a look at Alasor who just looked sheepish and backed away. I explained everything to my father and he just sat there.

"I'm going to kill him..."

I chuckled at this. 

  
"The Dementors beat you to it."

He just grumbled and hugged me. My mother had stepped out to talk to Alastor and explained to him that she hadn't told dad any of this. After the dishes were done and the anger was forgotten about and my parents had gone home, it was time for bed.

Three weeks had passed and we were invited to stay at the headquarters of the order. The only ones who were there were Serious, Hermione, Molly Weasly and her daughter Ginny. Katie was sound asleep in her carrier so I just sat her on the table to sleep, all three women just gawked over her, commenting on her hair, how cute she was and how much she looked like her father. I smiled watching this.

"Hello Lizzy."

I heard a familiar voice behind me say. I turned around and tears came to my eyes. 

  
"Uncle Serious..."

He hugged me tight.

"Look at how you have grown..You've turned into a beautiful woman."

I smiled. Alastor had Kreacher take Katie's baby things and our bags to our room.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't come to the wedding...I would have loved to have seen you. You have chosen a good man."

I giggled at this and smiled at Alastor who blushed slightly.

"Yes I did."

More people began to arrive, the rest of the Weasly clan, Remus Lupin and a girl named Nymphadora Tonks, who Alastor had been training. She was a great girl, always so happy and bubbly. Katie had been woken up by the noise and began to cry.

"Oh, oh my, come here to aunt Molly."

I was about to go to Katie but Molly had gotten to her first, picking her up and cuddled her. I smiled at this and watched.

"Shhhh its ok little one, did they wake you?"

She shot a look to her twin sons, Fred and George.

"Sorry mum."

They both said in unison. Tonks smiled and hugged me.

"Hi Lizzy. How are you?"

I smiled and hugged back so happy to see her.

  
"Hello Tonks! I'm wonderful."

I had only got to meet her once, she knew we had a daughter but hadn't met her. Alastor walked over to Molly and she gently handed Katie to him.

"Hello, daddy's got ye now. Its alright my wee lass, no tears."

He walked over, kissed Katie's forehead and held her. Tonks gazed at her.

"She so small."

  
I giggled as she looked at Katie, Katie studied the new face in the room, there were so many of them and she was so confused and up set by this, but she didn't seem bothered  
by Tonks.

"Hello Katie. My name is Tonks."

Katie quietly babbled at her. This made Tonks smile.

"She looks like Moody."

I would hear this quite a bit while Katie was growing up, I would roll my eyes about it and Alastor would just smile proudly. Alastor Kissed Katie's forehead and gently handed her to me and kissed me.

"Ah'll be back soon. Ah love ye both."

I smiled and held Katie gently.

"We love you too."

He took Remus, Tonks and a few others to Privet drive to get Harry.

"How old is she now?"

Asked Molly wiping up the table.

"She's four months."

Hermione came over and studied Katie and she studied her back.

"You really do look like your daddy."

Katie just cooed at the new face and then began to smack her lips indicating that she was hungry.

"Alright, I know."

I sat down in a chair, draped her soft blanket over my shoulder and fed her.

"Would you like some pumpkin juice Lizzy?"

Asked Molly who was pouring her self a glass.

"Oh yes please."

She poured me one and handed it to me.

  
"James and Lilly would have loved her."

Said Uncle Serious, sitting at the end of the table. I smiled.

"I wish dad would have walked me down the isle. I mean, I'm grateful for Jack and Anna and I'm happy that Jack got to,"

  
Serious nodded.

"Jack raised and loved you as his own and he did a wonderful job. How did he react to finding out you were with mad eye."

Arthur spoke up.

"We uhh.. avoid calling him mad eye around the baby. Ron doesn't think its a good idea."

Ron shrugged.

"She shouldn't know that her father gets called names."

Molly smiled proudly at her youngest son and ruffled his hair. I shared a look with Serous and he nodded.

"Smart young man."

After I burped Katie I allowed Hermione to hold her. Those two go along great together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authers note: Awe some daddy daughter time!! Don't worry there will be more of that later! Oh and I may have left out that Katie was born March 17th 1995. Also for the die hard Harry Potter fans, see if you can pick out the cannon stuff that I added, not just in this chapter but in any of the chapters. Also please forgive any mistakes made. More on the order in the next chapter! R&R!!


	12. Chapter 12

After a while Hermione gently passed Katie to Ginny and Katie fell to sleep quietly. Ginny gently handed her to me and I put her back in her carrier on the table. I talked to Molly a bit and she gave me some advice which I didn't mind having.

"She sleeps very well, when she does wake Alastor usually gets to her first. Which is why I stated preparing bottles."

  
She smiled.

"I've never seen him so happy or so calm It's like he's a totally different person."

Commented Arthur.

"You've done him a lot of good."

I smiled at this. Arthur told me stories about how Alastor was before he met me. His paranoia went as far as him smashing a birthday gift someone had gotten him thinking it was a basilisk egg. And even if it as a basilisk egg what would he even do with it? I shook my head hearing some of this.

"He still has his moments. Mostly based around Katie, he feels that he has to watch her when she does her back and tummy time, its not like she can get up and walk away. I think he's more worried about her picking something up off the floor and eating it."

Arther laughed at this.

"Yes I can see that. When it comes to your own child you can't be too vigilant."

I nodded agreeing with him.

"Oh a bit of interaction while doing tummy time is good for her and I'm sure she loves her daddy very much."

Chimed in Molly wiping her hands on a towel.

"Oh yes, he's her favorite person."

I looked over at Serious and Remus who were just looking at Katie, watching her sleep and quietly chatting among themselves. Everything was so quiet until a loud bang was heard which startled and woke Katie who then began to cry.

"Oh no, shhhh shhh..."

I picked her up and cradled her and rubbed her back.

"It's ok...Everything is ok, mama's here."

Molly threw her dish towel onto the kitchen counter and walked out and not a moment later walked back in with Fred and George following behind her, she had them both by the ear, sat them down ans scolded them.

"I don't care if you can use magic out side of school."

Both boys sat there looking at their feet as they listened. Katie calmed down and was now cooing.

"You don't need to use your wands for every little thing. Lizzy had just gotten little Katie to sleep and now look what you have done, you woke the baby with your shenanigans. What have you to say for your selves?"

The boys looked over at me.

"Sorry professor..."

Said Fred sincerely.

"We didn't mean anything by it and didn't remember that Katie was even here."

Stated George, I smiled.

"It's alright, but try not to do it again. She's alright now, look, she's back to sleep."

They both looked at her and smiled and quietly walked out, their mother shaking her head at them.

"Oh those boys."

I giggled at this and put Katie back in her carrier to sleep.

"Go on and get her cot set up, I'll keep an eye on her."

I smiled.

"Thank you Molly."

I hugged her and went up to our room and fixed everything up and came back down and had a hot cup of tea. There was going to be a meeting in the kitchen so I took Katie up to the room and moved her from the carrier to her cot. I put a listening charm on the room so I could hear her while I was down in the kitchen with everyone else. It wasn't long until Alastor and the others returned with Harry. I hugged Alastor as he walked into the kitchen.

"Where's Katie?" 

He asked, I smiled ad stroked his cheek.

"She's up in our room sound asleep. She's fine."

He nodded and softly kissed me. I understood what was going on and just listened. They talked about how they would move Harry when he came of age.

"A portkey cannot be made near the Dursleys home."

Stated Kingsly, I began to think my way around things.

."Is there anything that says that one can't be made and brought to the location?"

Kingsly thought for a moment.

"Well...no."

Serious motioned his hand toward me.

"There, that's settled then."

Kingsly looked at me.

"Do you know how to make one?"

I shook my head.

"No, I did read about them when I was little. It sounded complicated."

They all agreed.

"I'll take care of it. If you can find me an object that four to five people can hold at once."

I smiled, I knew of just the object.

"I can do that."

The meeting ended and dinner was just about ready, Harry and the other kids came down, Katie in Hermione's arms.

"She just woke up and didn't even make a sound."

I smiled and took Katie from Hermione.

"That's alright. She's not one to fuss much."

We went into the kitchen and smiled when Harry walked over and hugged me, I hugged him back with one arm and kissed the top of his head.

"I missed you."

He smiled not wanting to let go.

"I missed you too."

Katie squealed at Harry somehow recognizing him.

"Hello Katie, look how big you've gotten. May I hold her?"

I smiled.

"Yes but you should eat first."

He did so, he had two helpings of the stew Molly had made and boy was it the best stew that I have ever eaten. I gently put Katie into his arms. Katie looked up at him and studied his face and cooed.

"Do you remember me? No, I don't suppose you do...I'm Harry, your uncle."

Katie blew raspberries and babbled at him.

"No no, Honest."

It was cute, he acted as if he knew what Katie was saying. They got along great with each other. Harry gave Katie back when she began to yawn.

"It's way past yer bed time."

Stated Alastor as he stroked her cheek. I looked at the time and gasped, ten o clock.

"Two hours late."

Harry chuckled at this.

"Sounds like she's been spoiled tonight."

I nodded agreeing and took her back up stairs, changed her nappy and put her in her bedclothes and got into mine. I felt Alastor's arms wrap around me as I stretched.

"Mmmm...Hello."

I said as I turned around in his arms and kissed his cheek.

" How did it go? Getting Harry I mean, any trouble?"

  
He kissed my forehead softly and began to dress for bed.

"None at all."

I smiled up at him, happy that he was alright. He made his way to our bed and sat down on the edge.

"How was wee Katie while Ah was gone?"

He asked, wincing as he took off his leg.

"She was delightful as always, got along with everyone."

He smiled hearing this.

"Ah cannae believe she's here..."

He trailed off and sighed. I knew what he meant."

"Hey, it's alright."

I sat next to him and held his hand.

"This was nothing that you could have prevented."

He was outnumbered after all, two to one. And from what I heard from the trial he put up an amazing fight. I stroked his cheek giving him a smile. He took my hand and kissed it.

"You're still a wonderful husband and father."

He smiled at this and hugged me. I stroked his hair and kissed his cheek.

"Come on, I know you're tired."

He chuckled.

"Is it that obvious?"

I nodded.

"You're also anxious and in pain. You hardly sat at dinner."

He just shrugged and nodded. I gave him a tonic for both which also helped him sleep. He kissed me softly and held me close.

"Good night Elizabeth, Ah love ye."

I kissed him back.

"Good night Alastor, I love you too."

  
I yawned and fell to sleep. We spent a few weeks there. Harry bonded a little more with Katie. He was spending time with her when he sniffed and made a face.

"Ugh..What is that smell?"

He looked at Katie who just drooled and cooed.

"Was that you?"

Alastor laughed.

"Aye son, she's done her business."

I giggled and changed her nappy.

"How does one baby make such a big stink?"

Katie protested against the cold air hitting her bottom and whined.

"I know, mama is almost finished."

I finished changing her and let her have some back and tummy time, and as I had said earlier Alastor would sit on the floor and watch her. He smiled as she kicked her little legs and shook a rattling toy. She lost her grip and dropped it on her face and made a little grunting noise along with a dissatisfied face. Alastor chuckled at this.

"Oh my, are ye alright there?"

Katie just babbled. The weeks passed and we moved back to our house in Hogsmead. Harry stayed with us and helped me set Katie's room up. The next day Alastor went with me to set up my classroom, I put an extra pack and play in my office in case I had Katie with me, which I did at that moment. She sat in it and played with her toys and squealed which caught her daddy's attention. He walked over to the playpen and looked in and smiled.

"Hello my wee darlin."

Katie reached up to him wanting held. He smiled and obliged.

"Up we go."

  
He held her close and talked to her, I smiled at this. He really was a good father. Katie watched as McGonigal came in and she cooed quietly as we talked.

"Look how big you've gotten. And even more hair. Will she be joining us this school year?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, maybe half days."

McGonigal nodded and got to hold her. Katie cooed and grabbed the brim of Mcgonigals pointed hat.

"That's my hat. Oh such a clever girl you are. I think Trewlani will enjoy her."

Everyone would enjoy her. Everyone except....Deloris Umbridge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authers Note: Bonding time with uncle Harry!! So cute! Lets see what trouble Katie can cause for the new DADA teacher. R&R!!


	13. Chapter 13

The school year began and I had gotten an example of what Deloris Umbridge was like at the beginning of the year feast. I could read her like a book, fake, power hungry and an overly sweet nature which was a ruse to cover up her sociopath and sadistic ways, which I had learned later. All wrapped up in a bubblegum pink wool dress and shoes to match. Alastor had warned me about her, and so far he was right. I got to meet my new students the next morning, I introduced myself, read my rules and got to meet my new students.

"And this."

I picked up Katie out of her pack and play, she was now five months old and had on a short sleeve floral  
romper that was perfect for the warm summer weather.

"Is Katie Imogen Moody."

The room was then filled with oooh's and awwww's as I held the chubby baby up. Lavender Brown raised her hand.

"Yes Lavender?"

She stood and smiled.

"May I hold her?"

I wasn't sure about that.

"That would depend on if she want's you to. But you're welcome to try."

  
She smiled and came to the front of the class.

"May I hold you?"

Katie looked at Lavender and then at me and then just buried her face into my shoulder.

"No I guess not, but remember she is new to all this. But I'm sure she'll warm up later."

Harry smiled and waved to her and Katie squealed loudly seeing her uncle. At lunch time I took her with me to the great hall and again the teachers made over her. And then she saw Deloris Umbridge who happened to be sitting next to me. She cooed as she saw her pink outfit and made grabby hands toward it.

"Oh...Hello. Stay away please."

Katie blew bubbles and reached for her.

"It's ok Katie, stay with mama, look there's professor Trulawni."

I said as she approached.

"Hello professor."

Trulawni smiled.

"Hello Lizzy, your aura is very bright today as is little Katie's, such a bright future she has. I see good things."

I smiled and Katie reached for her. She held her through most of the meal.

"A child has no business being at Hogwarts."

Said Umbridge. She made no eye contact with me, and just ate her food in an overly prim and proper way. I looked over at her a bit confused

  
"Well, this is a school, where children come to learn so yes, I'd say that this is a place for children. Unless you're talking about my Katie, then in that case it is none of your concern."

She just tilted her head a bit.

"Hmp."

She said in that sickeningly sweet tone, I already knew that I would be having problems with her.

"No need to be so defensive dear. I mean't no harm by it."

I raised an eye brow at her.

"If you say so."

I finished lunch and took Katie to see Harry in the courtyard as school ended.

"She's not even teaching us how to defend ourselves, she says there's no threat."

Stated Hermione furiously. I nodded half listening.

"Tread carefully with her..."

I said absent minded.

"I'm sorry?"

Asked Hermione.

"Blimey, you're really starting to sound like Alastor." 

  
Stated Ron who had his finger in Katie's hand.

"I agree with Lizzy. Umbridge does seem a bit....Out there."

I sat thinking. I hadn't seen Alastor approach.

"Elizabeth?"

I blinked and looked up.

"Hmmm? Oh hello. What are you doing here?"

He sat next to me and watched Hermione, who was now holding Katie.

"Ah came up to see how things were going."

Translation: I came to see if Umbridge was causing any trouble.

"Things are fine." 

"Fine?!"

Cried Hermioney. She explained to Alastor the material, or lack there of, that Umbridge was teaching. 

"Seem's the ministry has gotten itself involved in Hogwarts this year."

Hermione nodded.

"Exactly Ronald."

Ron just gave Hermione a whatever look.

"Just be Vigilant."

As soon as he said this we were interrupted a sweet sounding cough, we looked behind us to see the smiling face that sickeningly sweet cough belonged to.

"Well hello Alastor. I see you are well."

He nodded.

"Aye."

She tilted her head to the side.

"You aren't a teacher here anymore, or have you decided to come out of retirement again?"

Katie could sense the tension building and began to tear up.

"No, and Ah donna intend tae."

Katie began to cry which turned Umbridge's hair Ravenclaw blue. Laughter broke out in the courtyard from some of the students. My eye's widened and Ron busted out   
laughing. I took Katie into my arms and calmed her. McGonigal, who was in the court yard, had the look of shock on her face, she knew what had happened and what this meant, she also held in her laughter.

"Then you are not permitted to be on these grounds."

Alastor just glared at her.

"Yer hair looks amazing today Deloris, have ya done something different wi' it?"

He asked calmly. She gently pressed her hair a bit.

"No, just the usual product."

He only nodded.

"Looks very nice. My business here is none of yers."

She smiled and tilted her head.

"Oh...You'll see that it is. Aurer Moody."

She then turned and walked away. Alastor began to shake with laughter and then hugged me and Katie.

"My Katie, Ah'm so proud of ye."

Katie sniffled and reached for her daddy. He held her and rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. McGonigal walked over after shoeing some students away.

"I have never seen anything like that in all my days. She will defiantly be attending Hogwarts."

Alastor smiled proudly at her. We went home that night and had supper, I fed and bathed Katie and put her into a pair of floral one piece PJ's and her daddy rocked her to sleep. I'm just starting to realize that I may have gone over board with the floral print clothing that I had for Katie. Oh well, she looked adorable in it. I smiled as I watched him rock her to sleep and put her to bed. We both said good night to her and walked back to our room and went to bed.

The next day I dressed myself in a short sleeve yellow top, a pair of blue jeans and matching flats and on Katie, I had her in a cute dress with a black top and floral print skirt and matching bow. See? I had way too much floral for this child. I walked into the school with my fashionable little side kick. The day was a normal day as I taught my class until I was interrupted,again, by that sweet sounding cough. I stopped and turned and saw her standing there with a clipboard and a pen. I was thoroughly annoyed.

"Any particular reason for rudely interrupting my class professor?"

She tilted her head and tutted as she pouted.

"My apologies for the intrusion, I am simply here to...Evaluate."

I simply nodded, I had nothing to hide and I began to teach. She again interrupted.

"What is that thing on your hip there?"

I groaned internally, I didn't have time for this and I knew it was about feeding time for Katie so I wasn't feeling the greatest either. I simply explained it to her and went back to teaching.

"And it is a muggle weapon?"

I sighed, irritated.

"Yes."

I would have gladly given her a demonstration.

"Is it true that you shot a death eater?"

I nodded again.

"Yes."

  
"And this death eater caused you to miscarry a child?"

I stopped and closed my eyes. She had absolutely no right to do this, this was my personal business that she was intruding upon. I could only whisper as tears ran down my face.

"Yes..."

She blinked.

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't quite hear that."

She had in fact heard me. I wiped away my tears and stood strait.

"I said, yes."

She wrote this down.

"Such a waist."

I had enough of this.

"I think you need to leave."

She smiled sweetly at me.

"I'm afraid I can't I'm not fini-"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence when she was forced out of my classroom by a wind, the door slamming behind her.

"Talk...Talk quietly among yourselves..."

I went over and picked Katie up and sat at my desk and fed her and put her down for her nap. As the students filed out I began to cry, Harry and Hermione came to my side.

"Are you alright professor?"

I wiped my tears away and smiled at her.

"I'm alright Hermione."

She handed me a tissue and I wiped my eyes.

"She had no right to do that, she completely overstepped her boundaries as a teacher."

I nodded quietly agreeing.

"Alastor won't be happy."

She added. I just let it go. The weeks passed, it was the end of the school day and Alastor had yet again made the walk up here to get us. I smiled and hugged him.

"Hello my love. How was your day?"

I smiled and kissed him.

"Just fine."

We were startled when Umbridge stormed in.

"THAT BABY TURNED MY HAIR BLUE!"

I smirked, she had finally figured it out, I picked up Katie and held her forward facing at arms length toward Umbridge.

"Oh you mean this baby?"

She gasped, drew her wand pointed it right at Katie. I drew her close to me and turned my back toward Umbridge as she shot a spell at us. Alastor stepped in front of us and deflected the spell.

  
"How dare ye! HOW DARE YE THREATEN MY DAUGHTER!"

He was angry, I have never seen him this way and it frightened me.

"That thing, that brat turned my hair blue!"

He growled and got in her face.

"Threaten my daughter again. And ah WILL have ye thrown in Azkaban for this."

She just smiled at this and turned around and left. I was in shock. I held Katie close to me and she began to cry.

"Oh no..baby don't cry it's alright, mama's got you."

Alastor walked over to us and looked Katie over, his hands were shaking, a mix of anger and fear etched in his features. He wrapped his arms around both of us.

"Lets..go home..."

I had told McGonigal what happened the next day and she was angry as well. Alastor came at the end of the day to pick us up, we walked out together and was met by a group of Aurers, a ministry official and Deloris Umbridge her self, she gave one of her sweet and innocent smiles.

"What's going on?"

Asked Alastor pulling me closer to him, the Aurers had their wands drawn. 

"Alastor Moody, you are under arrest for threats against the ministry and will be sent to prison Immanently."

My face paled...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authers note: I think now is a good time for a cliff hanger. I really hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

I was reluctantly pulled away from my husband, Katie still in my arms.

"WHAT?!"

He shouted in utter disbelief.

"Surrender your wand and staff."

Ordered the ministry official. Alastor stood there, chest heaving, angry.

"Alastor.."

Said Kingsly calmly, he didn't like what was happening but had to do his job, Alastor knew this and handed over his wand and staff, he was then forcefully brought to his knees and his hands were bound behind his back. He winced at the pain that shot through his leg. He looked only at the ground. I had never seen such defeat or betrayal in a persons eyes as I saw in his that day. I rushed over to him, Katie still in my arms, tears stinging my eyes. He looked up at me and kissed me deeply before he was forced to stand, pain showed on his face.

"A-A'll be alright...Elizabeth..Ah'll be alright... Ah love ye both so much.."

Katie began to whine as the ministry official punched him hard in the face to shut him up.

"Take him away!"

He spat blood out of his mouth as he was practically dragged away. I looked at Umbridge.

"You can't do this..."

I said to her my voice breaking. She sort of pouted.

"Oh...Actually...I can."

She smiled as she held up an envelope and giggled sweetly and walked away like it was nothing. I stood there, shaking and crying, half my world had been ripped away from me, the other half was crying for her daddy. McGonigal wrapped her arms around me and glared as Umbridge passed by.

"I hope you are pleased with yourself."

Umbridge stopped and turned around that sickening smile still on her face.

"Yes, I am. As you know, threatening the ministry or an official is punishable by incarceration."

She smirked at me when she said this. Alastor would be sent to Azkaban. I didn't know for how long, I didn't know when I'd see him again, I was scared. I began to sob.

"He did nothing to you! You threatened our child."

Umbridge tilted her head.

"No, I didn't. Auror Moody is an extremely dangerous and unpredictable man."

With that she walked away. McGonigal took me to her office and made tea, a few other teachers came in, including Trewlani, she sat and held my hands. By this time Katie had cried her self to sleep and was now being watched over by madam Pomfrey.

"Dry your tears now Lizzy."

Said Trewlani as patted my hands.

"What am I going to do?"

She smiled at me as McGonigal prepared the tea.

"You will wait for as long as you need to, Katie needs you. You'll be strong, Lizzy."

I nodded, I knew she was right. I had to wait, I had to hope and pray that he would be alright. Three days later Kingsly Shaklebolt came to the house.

  
"Elizabeth?"

I looked over hearing him, my eyes were red from crying.

"Kingsly? What are you doing here?"

He walked over and hugged me.

"I promised Alastor that I would watch over you and Katie."

I nodded and hugged back.

"What's happening? Why are they doing this to him? He was defending Katie..."

He nodded.

"I know...There is going to be a trial held in two days. I at least convinced them to give him that and as always, truth serum will be administered."

I looked up at him, hopeful.

"Take me with you, I want to be there."

He nodded. I went next door to McGonigals house, where I knew Umbridge wouldn't be able to spy. I knocked on the door and she let me in.

"Lizzy? What is it? What's wrong?"

I told her everything.

"I'll watch Katie for you."

I didn't even have to ask, I was so grateful to her.

"Thank you so much professor."

I hugged her.

"Oh! Please, we're off school grounds now, call me Minerva."

I just looked at her she was my former teacher and all I ever called her was Professor McGonigal.

"Are you sure?"

She smiled.

"Of corse Lizzy, you were after all my star pupal. I shall pass the message onto Albus for you?"

I nodded, I knew the headmaster would allow me a personal day, especially for this. I went to school the next day, I acted like I hadn't heard any news and couldn't talk about it on school grounds because I knew that the devil in pink would hear. I did what I could, I hadn't seen him in four days. I knew Alastor had sent awful people to Azkaban, but he was the last person that should be there. And yes, the danger for him being there was very real. This time there was a threat against him, an unknown number of them. What was he thinking? Was he scared? In pain? Cold? Hungry? Tears ran down my face as I continued duties that day. I heard that annoying fake cough again and it took everything in me to not turn around and shoot her. I slowly turned to look at her.

"Yes..?"

  
She smiled at me.

"Just doing my evaluations dear. How are you feeling today?"

She was doing this on purpose, she wanted to watch me suffer, watch me cry for my husband and she would make it happen in any way possible. I wouldn't allow it, I just simply gave her a big smile.

"Oh I'm just fine today professor. How are you?"

  
She nodded.

"....I am well. Now, has anything happened that has impaired your ability to teach?"

I took a moment to make it seem like I was thinking. 

"No everything is just fine."

I heard Katie whimper she was getting fussy, she was just starting to cut teeth. I walked over and picked her up which made Umbridge take a step back gaining a giggle or two from some of my students.

"Oh its alright, she's teething."

Umbridge gave a look of disgust.

"She's drooling...."

I smiled and nodded.

"Mmhmm..That's what happens when babies teethe."

"Is having your child here really necessary?"

I smiled.

"Well of course! It is a school after all. Where children belong. Besides, my husband isn't home right now to watch her while I'm here."

She backed up again. I stepped forward.

"Would you happen to know why he isn't here?"

She just stood there not knowing what to say.

"I don't know what your game is Deloris, but you do not mess with my family."

She blinked and was now caught in my wig.

"I don't know what you mean, Elizabeth. Oh look at the time...I should really get going."

I smirked at her.

"Yes you should. Good bye."

I took a step toward her and she took one back stepping out the door which slammed in her face. I leaned against the door and closed my eyes, some of my students began to clap.

Two days later I went with Kingsly to the trial, I sat next to him. I saw Alastor standing in a box, shackles on his wrist and a piece of torn cloth tied around his forehead to cover his missing eye. He looked awful, he had dark circles under his eyes, he was weak and could hardly stand and was wheezing and he had been beaten. Defensive wounds on his arms, bruises and scratches covered his face. Tears came to my eyes again as I saw this.

"Alastor Moody, do you know why you stand before this jury?"

His voice was horse.

"Aye, under a pretense."

Fudge looked at the papers before him.

"It says here that you threatened the life of a school teacher, one Deloris Umbridge."

He coughed taking a deep breath, he was sick.

"Ah did....no such thing..."

He began to cough. 

"Well, there are no witnesses to prove this, are there? Other than your wife and child who would obviously say anything to save your skin."

He was stopped suddenly when a representative stepped up.

"Actually we do have one. Mis Lovegood, would you come to the stand please?"

I had no idea anyone had seen what had happened. Luna sat down.

"Can you tell me what you were doing when you saw the exchange between Aurer Moody and Professor Umbridge?

She spoke up.

"I had forgotten my potions notebook at my desk in Professor Moody's classroom and I was heading back to get it."

The representative nodded.

"And what did you hear?"

"I heard Professor Umbridge yell that Katie, the baby, had turned her hair blue, I peeked around the corner and saw her draw her wand and shoot a spell at Katie who was in  
Professor Moody's arms."

The representative nodded.

" Professor Elizabeth Moody?"

She nodded.

"Yes. Alastor stepped in front of them in time to deflect the spell. I never heard Alastor threaten professor Umbridge."

She looked up at Fudge.

"She should be the one here sir, she attempted to hurt little Katie."

Fudge raised an eyebrow and looked at the representative.

"And how old is the child in question?"

I saw as he looked at Alastor and he whispered something into the representatives ear.

  
"Five and a half months sir."

Gasps and chattering was heard, members of the jury were mortified while others couldn't careless. Fudge banged his gavel.

"Silence."

  
He ordered, a hush soon filled the room.

"We shall take a break to take a vote and will return in ten minutes."

I watched Alastor, his head bowed, he was looking at his hands.

How many times had he been in this courtroom to watch a deatheater that he tracked down be judged in the very seat that he was now sitting in? Kingsly held my hand, he knew I was worried.

"Don't worry Elizabeth. They'll take his side. They have to."

It was the longest ten minutes of my life. The jury finally filed back in. 

"Before the decision has been made has the defendant agreed to be given veritisiurm?"

Alastor only nodded.

"Good. You may proceed."

A woman on the end in red robes stood.

"We the jury find the defendant. Aurer Alastor Moody......."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authers note: Oh look its bed time. I hope you've enjoyed this! R&R!!


	15. Chapter 15

....Not guilty!"

I released the breath that I had been holding for what felt like hours, my heart was pounding and tears streamed down my face.

"Ah couldna believe it when they said that Alastor had been arrested..."

I jumped hearing the voice next to me. I hadn't noticed someone had sat down next to me. I sniffled and wiped my eyes and looked at the man.

"What..?"

"He was always such a good lad...Never fussed much as a wee child, very obedient."

I blinked, confused. Having no idea who this man was

"I'm sorry? I don't think I know you."

"Oh! Ah'm so sorry my dear, Ah'm Bernard Moody. Alastor's brother."

Yes, Alastor had a an older brother, five years older. They had a complicated relationship. Years before I had met Alastor they had a falling out and some harsh  
words were exchanged. This hurt Alastor very much since he was close with his brother and looked up to him. Bernard was a good man and a highly skilled Aurer like  
his father and brother.

Alastor would be released the next day, I wouldn't be able to see him until then. I walked with Bernard to a small shop and had a cup of tea with  
him as we talked.

"O-oh. I'm sorry, I'm Eli-"

"Elizabeth, Aye. He had sent me an invitation to the wedding, Ah didna believe it when ah saw it. That paranoid fool getting married? Pfft."

He sighed and shook his head rubbing his chin.

"Ah saw the photo in the paper the next day....Ah'vevnever seen him so happy, it was genuine. And Ah'm sorry for no makin it."

I smiled and patted his hand.

"It's alright, he'll be very happy to see you."

He nodded. Bernard had missed a lot in his brothers life.

"Ah heard ye have a wee daughter."

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes."

I pulled out a photo..

"Kathrine Imogen Moody."

I handed it to him as he put on his glasses. He smiled at the photo.

"She looks just like him, hair, eyes, everything."

We sat and talked for a few hours.

"Ah'll meet ye at my office tomorrow morning."

I nodded agreeing and he gave me directions. He hugged me and thanked me and then went on his way. I went home, Minerva was sitting on the couch reading.

"Elizabeth. How did it go?"

I came in and sat across from her.

"He's released tomorrow."

I said happily, tears in my eyes as I hugged her.

"My dear that is wonderful."

I nodded and she offered to baby sit.

"Oh Minerva, you don't hav- "

She stopped me.

"Ah! I know, but I want to. She's such a delightful child."

"How was she?"

"Wonderful! Hardly a fuss, I just put her down for her nap. How about I make us some tea?"

"Oh, no. It's alright, I'll make it."

I went to stand.

"You sit down and relax, I'll make the tea."

I smiled and let her and leaned back in my seat, the stress and worry of the past week just melted away, my husband would be home with us soon and that's all that  
mattered. I sat and had tea with Minerva, there came a knock at the door and Doumbledoor joined us asking how things had gone.

"They wen't as expected. He'll be coming home tomorrow."

"I would advise you to keep bringing him to the school. Umbridge needs to know that she holds no power over any of us."

Said the headmaster as he sipped his tea.

"Oh certainly, she can't just bully anyone around. Ministry or not."

Agreed Minerva. 

"I don't like bullies and you've seen what I've done with them in my class. She doesn't scare me."

Minerva gave an approving smile.

"Yes you seem to have straitened out the Slitherins a bit."

Agreed the headmaster.

The day passed and again I left Katie in Minervas care and met Bernard in his office.

"Hello Elizabeth. Ready?"

"More than you'll ever know."

He smiled and we walked to the ministers office where Alastor was. We walked in and he was sitting in a chair being looked over by a doctor. He didn't see us until the dr was finished.

"Elizabeth..."

I went to his side as he slowly stood and hugged him. He held me as close as he could and kissed me.

"Are you alright Alastor?"

I looked him over his voice seemed a bit clearer. He nodded.

"Aye, Ah'm fine. Is Katie alright? Is she safe?"

He asked as he stroked my cheek, not yet noticing his brother.

"Yes yes, she's fine. Minerva is watching over her."

He had no problem with this, he trusted her. He kissed me deeply and pressed his forehead against mine.

"Alastor, there's someone else here who wants to see you."

I smiled at him saying this as Bernard walked up.

"Bernard..."

Alastor looked shocked seeing him, his mouth hung open slightly.

"Hello old chap. Yer looking good."

Alastor laughed at this and hugged him.

"Yer a bloody liar"

He sniffed and Bernard laughed.

"Come, have tea with us. Ya have a wee niece ye must meet."

"Oh aye, Katie, Elizabeth showed me a photo of her. Ye must be very proud."

Alastor smiled and nodded.

"Aye, very much so."

We went back to out house and sat and talked. Bernard asked how we met and Alastor told me the whole thing as I held Katie who had just woken from her nap.

"Shhh...oh my, yes I know. Mama is here now. And daddy is too."

Katie stopped crying imedantly when she saw him and gave us quite a surprise.

"Dada!"

She had said her first word. Alastor smiled and held her.

"Aye my wee flower, aye ah;m dada and Ah'm so proud of ye."

She cuddled into his arms and sucked her thumb quietly. Bernard smiled at this.

"How old is she?

"Five and a half months."

I said as I tried to fix the bow in her hair. Katie looked at the new person in the room and babbled quietly at him.

"May I hold her?"

Alastor nodded and gently handed Katie to his brother.

"Hello there Katie, ah'm yer uncle."

He smiled as he talked to her and instantly fell in love.

"Ah cannae imagine why anyone would threaten a child."

Katie wrapped her tiny hand around his finger.

"But ah can see that mean old witch doing it. And good job turning her hair blue."

Katie blew a raspberry at this making Bernard chuckle. He stayed for dinner and then talked with Alastor in privet as I put Katie to bed and got myself ready as well. I looked over as Alastor walked in, most of his weight on his cane.

"Thank ye Elizabeth."

"What for?"

He smiled.

"Everything."

He smiled and kissed me and then made love to me. I smiled and fell to sleep safe in his arms. He was home and everything was going to be alright.


	16. Chapter 16

The school year went on smoothly. Sometime in November Harry, Ron and Hermione came for a visit and as soon as Katie saw her uncle Harry she squealed loudly.

"Hello Katie."

He smiled as he picked her up. She cuddled him instantly. I served tea and we talked. 

"Ye said ya had an offer for me?"

Asked Alastor. Harry nodded and set his tea down.

"We've started a club of sorts..."

Alastor raised an eyebrow.

"A club? Why am ah needed?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's an army, Doumbledoor's army....Professor Umbridge has refused to teach us Defense Against the Dark Arts stating that there is no threat and that V- V..."

  
She couldn't say his name.

"She say's that you know who is not back and that there is no threat. That's why we need Alastor, we want you to teach us how to defend ourselves."

Harry nodded in agreement. Alastor sat for a few moments thinking over this, he looked over at me and studied my face to find an answer, he knew this was dangerous.

"Ah'll do it." 

The trio smiled gratefully and thanked Alastor.

"At least ah get tae teach this time."

He said with a chuckle.

"Yes, a real professor."

Stated Hermione, she really looked upto Alastor, in a way they were alike, so very intelligent. Some weekends she would come over with Harry and Alastor would tutor them in potions, defense a against the dark arts and herbology which was probably his favorite subject in school and one of the many he excelled at. He had all O's on his O.W.L.s every single year. I was just under him, all O's and one E. 

Harry stayed for a while and hung out with Katie, holding her and telling her stories until she fell right to sleep. He gently laid her in her crib and smiled at her  
before quietly walking back down stairs. I smiled and hugged him, he hugged back.

"Please, please be careful with this. Umbridge has shown that she is sadistic and will do anything for power."

Harry nodded agreeing.

"She's a bit....Sociopathic..."

  
I laughed hearing him say this.

"So you have been paying attention in my class."

He smiled.

"Of course, its the one I know the best."

I smiled and hugged him again before he left. I wen't to check on Katie before bed and smiled as I saw Alastor watching our little baby as she slept. I watched and listened as he softly spoke to her.

"Ye and yer mama are my whole world...Ye ken that? And daddy will never let anything bad happen to either of ye, ye have my word my wee flower."

I smiled listening to him, there's something so beautiful, so heartwarming,as your husband interacting with a small child, I felt as if I had fallen in love with him all over again, but in a different way. I decided to give him some alone time, I knew what he was doing, every night he would check every inch of her room, under the bed, inside the  
closet, everywhere and cast a protection spell over her room that made it feel like he was there, which is part of why she slept so well at night. I stretched and  
got ready for bed. Alastor joined me after a while.

"How is she?"

I asked as he readied himself for bed. He smiled.

"Sound asleep and adorable doing so."

I giggled at this.

"What would you think if someone told you ten years ago that you'd be a husband and father.?

He stopped for a moment and thought about this.

"Ah...Ah wouldna believe them. Ah couldna believe that there would be someone out there that would love me that much, or want to love me in that way."

He looked over at me.

"That someone...As bonnie as ye, would give someone like me this beautiful, amazing, incredible gift that smiles and coos at me everyday."

He began to tear up. I walked over to him and hugged him, his forehead rested against my belly as he wrapped his arms around me, I stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head and smiled.

"If I was told seven years ago that I'd be married to you with a beautiful little girl I'd ask how that person found my diary."

This made him laugh. I blushed a bit, he knew I had a massive crush on him as a teen. He looked up at me and I did my best to look away, he wouldn't allow it.

"Ye really need to let me read that diary."

He smirked as he tapped my nose, I blushed more.

"I think I'd die of embarrassment."

I said giggling, I wiped his tears away, he kissed me and finished dressing. No one ever saw this side of him, he guarded himself so well that only I knew when he was hurting, scared or worried. He got into bed and cuddled me close before we both fell into a deep sleep both knowing that our little girl was safe in her room sleeping soundly as well.

The weeks passed, Alastor told me about how teaching the DA was.

"How is Nevel doing with it?"

He nodded as he took a bite of a scone.

"Phenomenal."

He said and went into detail about it.

"I don't know how I forgot to ask you this."

He looked up at me.

"What?"

"What's your patronus?" 

"A blackbird..."

He trailed off.

"Why do ye ask?"

I knew that he knew mine, it was a Basset hound. I slowly took out my want and cast a patronus charm. He looked at me shocked.

"I-it changed..?"

I smiled and nodded, my patronus was now a blackbird.

"I discovered this months after we married."

When someone's patronus changes to match another persons it means those two are soulmates. To any teen girl with a "silly" crush, don't ever give up hope, you never know what could happen. You might end up marrying said crush. Excuse me for rambling on, back to the story. Christmas break finally rolled around and we were able to spend it with Alastor's family, they didn't mind at all that we had brought Harry with us.

"Oh! He's just as handsome as his photo!"

Said Imogen as she pinched his cheeks.

"How would you like a nice hot cup of coco?"

She asked and Harry smiled some.

"Oh, thank you Mrs. Moody."

She waved it off.

"Come now Harry, you're family, you may call me grandma."

Tobias laughed at this.

"Grandma? Grandma? He's our sons bother in law! Merlins beard..Just call her Imogen, it's her name."

Imogen shot a look at her husband.

"Imogen is too formal. He may call me what he likes."

Tobias just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Katie. 

"Thank you..Imogen."

She smiled and walked off to make him some coco.

"Oh father, really, ye donna need ta be teaching her about that. She's only seven months old."

Exclaimed Bernard.

"What? Its just a sneakoscope. Look she likes it,she thinks its a toy. Watch this Katie."

Tobias gave her the small ball and walked over to where a plate of cookies sat, ones that weren't to be touched until Christmas eve. The object began to spin and light up making whistling noises. Imogen came into the room hearing the dark detector go off, somehow knowing it was her husbands doing.

"I told you those cookies aren't to be touched until Christmas eve!" 

"Ah was just showing little Katie how the sneakoscope worked."

She crossed her arms at him.

"Katie is too young for all that." 

"Bah! The lads were her age when ah introduced them into the family business!"

He shot back. Alastor looked over at me.

"Stealing a cookie really is the worst thing he could do."

Bernard nodded.

"Father has always been a very trustworthy man."

Imogen gave up and kissed Katie's forehead and wen't back to the kitchen. Katie giggled as the detector lit up and whistled.

"She likes it and ah see no problem with showing it to her."

Said Tobias happily.

"Do ye Elizabeth?" 

"Just as long as she can't swallow it, break it or hurt herself with it then I'm fine."

I looked over at Alastor who was smiling proudly at our little girl. Yes the, so called, family business would be handed down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authers note: Alastor Moody actually comes from a long line of Aurers. I also did a good bit a research into patronus's, I was going to go with a bear for Alastor  
> we don't know what his patronus is but I decided on a blackbird instead. Also seeing how brave he is I'm pretty sure he'd be sorted into Griffendoor but also he was  
> extremely smart in school so I could aslo see him being in Ravenclaw. He also comes from a pureblood family so he could have also been a Slytherin, but I really hope  
> not. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to more, please let me know how I am doing in the coments. R&R!!


	17. Chapter 17

That night I gave Katie her bath and put her in a pair of warm, footed floral pajamas. She yawned and cuddled into my arms as I rocked her to sleep. Alastor smiled as he came in and watched us both.

"How is she?"

He asked as he sat in an arm chair next to us.

"Almost asleep."

He smiled and watched Katie, she yawned and her eyelids fluttered shut as she slowly drifted off to sleep without a fuss. I slowly stood and put her in her crib.   
Alastor did his nightly routine of checking every inch of her room, when finished he stood by my side again, he wrapped his arm around my waist as we watched our little one sleep.

"Good night Katie. We love ye so very much."

Said Alastor while casting a protection charm over the room, we slowly and quietly stepped out and went to bed for the night. The next day was Christmas eve day, I woke alone in bed to the smell of eggs, pancakes and bacon cooking. I decided to go and see if Imogen, or who ever was cooking needed help. Alastor was sitting at the table with Katie in his arms and a cup of tea at his side, Bernard was reading one section of the paper as Tobias read another, Imogen was cooking breakfast with the help of Harry, Rosa ran into town for some milk.

"Now is the perfect time to flip that pancake."

Instructed Imogen, Harry did as told and did it perfectly.

"Well done Harry."

She said and ruffled his already messy hair. I smiled and walked over and planted a soft kiss to Alastor's cheek who smiled.

"Good morning Elizabeth."

He said as I hugged him.

"Mmmm...Good morning."

Katie squealed loudly as she saw me and began to babble and make grabby hands towards me wanting me to hold her. I got my tea and sat down as breakfast was being   
served, I fed Katie as I ate, her pink blanket draped over my shoulder. I took a bite of a warm buttery pancake.

"Mmmm...Imogen, these pancakes are amazing."

She smiled as she wiped some syrup off her chin.

"Why thank you, its an old family recipe handed down on my mothers side."

"Grandma Mary was an excellent cook."

Stated Bernard.

"Her bread pudding was to die for.

"And that's how grandpa Bill died, face down in Grandma Mary's bread pudding." 

I looked at Alastor shocked.

"Y-you're kidding..."

Tobias laughed.

"He's completely serious, a massive coronary took him out. Too much bread pudding ah suppose."

Harry nodded agreeing as he nibbled on some bacon. 

"Hows that bacon there Harry?"

Asked Bernard. Harry nodded.

"Its very good. Never had anything quite like it."

Imogen smiled and gave him three more pieces and two more pancakes.

"Have as much as you want young man." 

"Oh mama you're going to stuff the poor boy like a Christmas goose!"

Exclaimed Rosa.

"Oi, it wont hurt him much, the lad is a proper twig."

Said Tobias sticking up for both Harry and his wife.

"Ye have as much as ya want Harry, yer always welcome here."

He looked at Bernard.

"And ye need to be coming home more often young man, yer mother misses ye terrible and now ye have a wee niece that absolutely adores ya."

"Aye father. Ah shall do my best."

I finished feeding Katie a burped her, she gave me a decent one.

"Wow Katie, that was a record breaker, I'd say that was a six!"

Stated Harry making Katie giggle at him. He smiled at her.

"When will she be able to eat real food?"

Asked Imogen.

"Oh she's on some real food, mostly smashed pees. She loves smashed pees."

I smiled and passed Katie to Bernard who had been itching to hold her, those two got along great, If her daddy wasn't anywhere in the room then she'd seek out either  
her grandpa Toby or her uncle Bernie.

"Would ye like to hear a story? Well lets see now...Ah've got one about yer daddy and the mean old rooster."

"Oh bloody hell Bernard..."

Exclaimed Alastor annoyed, this made Bernard chuckle.

"Lets see now, yerdaddy was about three maybe four years old. He had just gotten up from a nap and wanted to go out into the garden and play, well the neighbor  
stopped by and nana stopped to speak with her, but first she gave yer daddy a lolly and told him not to leave the front step until she came outside with him. He nodded at her and did as he was told. Ah happened to be up in my room working on a model broom with my window open, all of the sudden there was a scream."

Bernard looked over at Alastor and began to chuckle and then back down at Katie who was looking up at her uncle, she was paying attention believe it or not. Such a   
bright child.

"Ah got up, rushed to my window and looked out and there running across the yard was yer daddy with both of his hands full of feathers and his lolly stuck to his  
shirt and that mean old rooster right at his heals."

Bernard looked up at Alastor.

"How did ye manage this?"

Alastor sighed. 

"Really Bernard..."

"Aye Alastor, really."

Alastor looked at me for help, I was trying my hardest not to laugh.

"Well go on, I want to hear the rest of it."

"Ugh....Ah thought the rooster had pretty fathers and wanted to hold him so Ah walked over and attempted to pick him up, he got angry, flapped his wings and chased   
me around the yard and through mothers garden, ah have a scar on the back of my leg where that damn thing pecked at me...."

I busted out laughing at this and was joined by Tobias who also laughed.

"That bloody rooster attacked everyone! The next day our neighbor came across the rooster, dead on a pathway. Somebody put the bloody thing out of its misery."

Imogen smiled and giggled some at the story. That evening we sat and had dinner, Rosa's husband joined us and so did Bernards wife Matilda and son Argyle.

"We have some news."

Said Rosa at the beginning of desert.

"We wanted to wait until Christmas day but I think now would be the best time."

She smiled at her husband Rodger and held his hand. A tall man, slim build, five foot eleven, dark brown hair and blue eyes. 

"We're having a baby."

Imogen gave a shout of delight and hugged her daughter, Tobias, Benard and Alastor shook Rodger's hand and congratulated him, as did Harry. After dinner the women   
cleaned up the kitchen, the men sat with their drinks and talked and the kids sat and played. 

"Wow...You're really Harry Potter."

Harry nodded.

"Pretty Much."

"Wow..And I thought Uncle Al was a celebrity."

Harry shrugged as he held Katie in his lap.

"Nah...I'm just Harry."

Argyle smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Argyle Moody."

Harry shook his hand and they talked taking turns holding little Katie. Argyle was a handsome young man, about Harry's height and age, slim, with blue eyes and light brown hair. A very kind boy. Matilda however was more like aunt Petunia, not a pleasant woman at all. Five foot seven, healthy build, red hair and green eyes.

"Oh I was in muggle law enforcement before I was offered a teaching position at Hogwarts, much to Alastor's delight."

She looked me up and down. 

"And how, pray tell, did you manage to rope that old paranoid fool into marrying you? Surely you couldn't believe that he is at all good looking."

She chuckled as she sipped her drink.

"I could hardly believe it when I saw the news paper article."

I wanted to slap the woman across her face, I don't know how her son became a well mannered young man with the mother he had. I held back, oh yes I was angry.

"I married him because I love him." 

She rolled her eyes at this and pointed to my service weapon at my hip.

"And what is that ghastly thing?"

I explained it to her.

"So you're a mudblood then."

She snubbed her nose at me.

"No, I was adopted by Lilly and James Potter and when they were murdered by Voldamort I was adopted by Anna and Jack smith." 

She gasped and clutched her chest when I spoke his name.

"I do not know who my real parents were, all I know is that my real mother was very young when she left me at the orphanage."

Oh I was fuming.

"And yes, I think my husband is very good looking, hes handsome, strong, loving and kind, maybe you should learn a thing or two from him instead of insulting someone  
for who they are."

Tears began to run down my face as I stormed out of the room leaving Matilda speechless. I went to our room and laid in out bed and cried.   
Apparently Harry and Argyle had heard the whole thing and told Bernard about it. Alastor came to our room after he was told that Matilda had upset me.

"Elizabeth..."

He pulled me into his arms and held me close. I sniffled and told him everything.

"She is a rather cold woman. Part of the reason why ah didna get to see my brother for many years. Ah sorry she said that. Ah love ye Elizabeth and ah could  
give a dragons fart about what she says about me."

He wiped the tears from my eyes and kissed me softly.

"It's Christmas eve my love. Don't be sad."

I smiled at him and hugged him, we went back down stairs, I avoided Matilda watching her closely when she interacted with Katie. After a while we put Katie to bed and went to bed ourselves. I didn't sleep very well, I wanted to who my real mother was, I decided that after Christmas I would do some research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authers note: Oooh a bit of family drama, normal around the holidays. Also Bernard is voiced by Downton Abbey actor Hugh Bonneville. If you wish to see more about  
> my stories and the characters in them please follow me at multifanfic22 and multifanfic21 on instagram. Hope you all have enjoyed this! R&R!


	18. Chapter 18

Christmas came and gone too quickly, as it always did and it was back to school. Harry stayed behind after class one day one day to help me organize some book shelves. I  
caught a glimpse of his hand.

"Harry...What happened to your hand?"

It looked as if he had cut it. He quickly pulled his sleeve down.

"I'ts nothing..."

I wasn't about to have any of that nonsense. I grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleeve, there, red and raw carved into the flesh of his skin read,  
'I must not tell lies." I looked back up at him, my heart pounding.

"She did this...Didn't she?"

He didn't cry, though he wanted to, Harry was very stoic. He simply nodded, I pulled him into my arms and hugged him tight and stroked his hair. I went with Alastor to  
the next DA meeting.

"I want to ask all of you something. How many of you been personally victimized by Deloris Umbridge?"

Everyone raised their hands including Alastor.

"Harry has brought something to my attention, how many of you have had the blood quill used on you?"

Alastor shot me a look, he hadn't known about this. Almost everyone raised their hands.

"She will not touch any of you again. As of right now, you are under our protection. None of you are to go to defense against the dark arts, instead you will come to   
my classroom."

I was then crowded by hugs and thank you's. I wasn't about to allow child abuse. We wen't to Doumbledoor after and Harry wen't with us as proof. He looked at Harry's  
hand.

"How many has she done this to?"

"Twenty, maybe more sir."

Answered Harry quietly. Alastor explained everything to him and Albus just sat there in shock.

"I told them to completely skip her class and come to me."

He nodded agreeing with this.

"I will have a word with the minister about this."

Unfortunately it was all he could do, he wasn't allowed to fire her, all we could do was wait. Three days later the DA was discovered. The events that followed were  
absolutely crazy. Doumbledoor was being arrested and I had absolutely no idea where Harry had gone, in fact a few of my students disappeared. Alastor came into my   
class room in a hurry.

"Elizabeth."

"Alastor, what is going on?"

"Ah have to go to the ministry, its about Harry."

I looked at him shocked, I had begun to panic and he sensed this and hugged me close.

"Ah'll come back, it'll be alright. Ah promise."

I nodded as I looked up at him and kissed him. He left with Tonks and Kingsly. There was nothing I could do. I fed Katie and put her down for her nap and graded papers. Hours passed, I sat at my desk with a cup of tea in my hands as Remus apperated.

"Elizabeth?"

I looked up and hugged him.

"Remus, whats going on? Where's Harry? Where's Alastor?

"Harry is Alright, you need to come with me."

I looked at him. I was absolutely terrified.

"Where's my husband...."

"He's at St. Mungos, he was injured."

I said nothing else, I picked up Katie who was playing quietly and went with him. We walked down the hallway of the hospital and into a room with two rows of beds.

"He's at the end."

Said a nurse. I nodded and went to him, he was laying down, his shoulder had been wrapped with a bandage that wrapped around his chest, his head turned away from me  
looking at Tonks who had her head wrapped in a bandage along with her arm and hand.

"Alastor..."

I had tears in my eyes when I saw him. His head turned toward me and sighed, I gently gave Katie to Kingsly and went to Alastor's side and hugged him gently and cried.

"Shhhhh...now, Ah'm alright, Ah'm alright."

He wrapped one arm around me and stroked my hair and plated a soft kiss to my forehead. I could have easily lost him. I kissed him and pressed my forehead to his.  
He told me what had happened and how bravely Tonks fought, he was so proud of her and so was I. She was injured badly in the fight, it turns out Alastor had crawled to   
her side and kept her awake until help came. I don't know what made the two so close but later Tonks told me she saw him as a father and in return he saw her as a   
daughter. I didn't care, they were both alive. Alasor looked over as he heard Katie babble at Kingsly, Kingsly in return talked to her and kept her occupied.  
We moved Tonks into our home so she could recover in peace.

"Are you sure? I-I don't want to be a burden to you."

"Pfft, you could never be. I am sorry that we don't have another room available. Harry stays here on the weekends."

We had three beds in the guest room and I put her in the one closest to the window, I thought the beautiful view would cheer her up some. Alastor leaned in the door  
way and smiled.

"All settled in then?"

"Yes, thank you."

I looked over at him and smiled and then looked back at Tonks.

"Right, the bathroom is the third door to your left, Katie's room is between you and the bathroom and ours is across the hall. If you need anything just ask."

She nodded and thanked us for what seemed like the millionth time, she was very grateful to us. I nodded and went to our room and hugged Alastor quietly.

"Hey now...Elizabeth, Ah'm here Ah'm alright."

I sniffled and nodded. I got ready for bed and read for a bit as he fell to sleep next to me, I watched his face, it was relaxed, his magical eye  
had rolled to the back of his head as he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authers Note: If I've forgotten anything then I am sorry. Please let me know how I am doing. R&R!!


	19. Chapter 19

Katie's first birthday finally came around, we had a small party for her. Alastor's parent's and siblings showed up and so did my mother. My father couldn't come but we all know why. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Tonks and a few of the Hogwarts teachers came as well. They all absolutely adored Katie. Tonks sat across from Katie and turned her face into may silly animal faces, Katie giggled and clapped her hands.

"Is Nimphadora silly my wee flower?"

Tonks shot him a look and her hair turned bright red.

"Don't call me Nimphadora."

Alastor just shook his head at her and tured back to Katie as she squealed. After she opened her gifts, which was more of me opening them for her, we had cake and boy did she get it all over herself. We let her toddle around and play, she was just learning to walk so she wasn't completely steady and would fall occasionally. Alastor gave Katie her bath. Alastor gasped playfully as he held some suds in his hands.

"Look at what daddy's got. Are these bubbles?"

"Bububububub!"

She made grabby hands at the bubbles and he put some on her hands as well and turned them all purple.

"Ooo..."

She cooed as she watched them, studied them like they were a text book, she adored her daddy and he her. I wish she could have stayed this small forever, now the toddler years were here and we would be chasing her around. After her bath Alastor dried her off, put a fresh diaper on and a pair of her floral PJ's.

"Seem's yer mama is a wee bit obsessed with floral. Well, yer nickname fits then, my wee flower."

Katie babbled and cooed at him as if having a conversation.

"Oh? Well can ya tell daddy more about that?"

He would pretend that he could understand every word she was saying and it was the most adorable thing you could ever see. When she turned two she learned a new word,  
used it often and loved it.

"Katie bath time."

She ran away from me and towards her daddy who was sitting in his arm chair quietly reading the evening muggle paper.

"No!"

Alastor put down his paper and watched her, amused. She hid behind his chair.

"Come out come out where ever ye are, daddy's gonna get cha."

"No!"

She shouted and the nightly game began, she would hide from him and when he found her he would tickle her and she would squeal and laugh.

"Ok Katie, bath time."

He would say and carry her to the bathroom all the while she would repeat.

"Nonononononononono..."

After her bath we allowed her ten more minutes of playtime, this time she wouldn't fight us, she would play for five minutes and then fall to sleep where she sat.  
Alastor gently picked her up and rubbed her back as she cuddled into his arms and yawned.

"It's bed time now my wee flower."

"Mmmmm...No daddy."

And as soon as he laid her in bed she fell right to sleep. He would gently press a kiss to her forehead, I didn't the same.

"We love you Katie."

I said as I covered her with a blanket and Alastor checked every inch of her room as he placed the protection spell over it. I smiled as we got ready for bed, he winced slightly as he removed his leg.

"She's getting fast. A bit too fast if ya ask me."

I looked at him.

"Getting old there?"

"What? Me? Nah, never. Don't know what yer talkin aboot."

I giggled and walked over and hugged him and kissed him. He kissed back deeply and needingly, his hands gently roamed my back and slid down. I woke early the morning and got ready for school, It was in the the second week of December so it was cold out, I chose my outfit carefully as I already wasn't feeling well. Boots, blue faded jeans, a white knit sweater and a plaid scarf. I looked over at Alastor as I finished dressing.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Mmm..No, not at all."

He gave me a sleepy smile as I walked over and sat at the edge of the bed and kissed him before I left. I sat in the hall and watched as the students had their breakfast, I didn't bring Katie with me that early in the morning anymore Alastor would usually bring her up around lunch time which was fine with me.

"Elizabeth, how are you?"

I looked up hearing my name and gasped smiling.

"Good morning Professor Slughorn, how are you?"

"Oh just dandy my dear, will you be joining the Slug Club dinner next Friday night?"

I giggled at this, I was one of the few students that was in the Slug Club.

"Oh, isn't that just for students?"

"Nonsense! I can make room for a former student. A rather delightful one I should say."

I smiled at this, It was always nice hearing that your former teachers actually liked you and you were't that student they would groan when you said their name or the one who was just so annoying that you wanted to smack upside the head and ask what was wrong with them. I'm sure he had a few of those, as a matter of fact I had a few of those, but that story is for another time.

"Alright, I'll join."

"Will your husband mind? I'm sure he know's I'm not going to steal you away."

Professor Slughorn was a bit intimidated by Alastor, a lot of people were but he wasn't fussed by it. I laughed at this.

"No no, Alastor will be just fine, I'll just give him a weeks notice."

He nodded and smiled and had his breakfast. I quietly sipped my tea letting it warm me, I was freezing and didn't have an appetite, figures I'd get sick this early in the school year, I'd have to quarantine myself from little Katie and I hated to be away from her. I finished my tea and went to my classroom to get ready for the day, I shivered slightly and wrapped the cardigan I kept in my room around my shoulders I felt a little dizzy as well and leaned against my desk as the students piled in, sat at their seats and chatted quietly.

"Good morning class, hope you're keeping warm on this cold day. Right, please pass your homework up to the front and the person at the front of the row can put it on my desk, if you haven't finished your homework, you know who you are, then please finish it during free time."

They did as told, I began teaching about the movie The Titanic and on the actual ship itself.

"Titanic began construction on March 31st 1909 in Belfast Ireland..."

I began to feel dizzy, as I wrote the information on the board and steadied myself, taking a moment.

"Professor? Are you alright?"

Asked Hermione concerned. I smiled and nodded at her.

"I'm alright."

I continued.

"Construction of the Titanic was finished three years later on April 10th 1912, It sank five days later on April 15th 1912 killing..."

I blinked and swayed feeling extremely light headed. Harry began to get up from his seat.

"Lizzy?"

"I'm alright Harry, just stay in your seat"

I then continued.

"It sank on April 15th 1912 killing 1,517 pe...people..."

I tried to shake the feeling again. Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authers Note: I did my research pretty well on Titanic. I also had a friend in school who was obsessed with the famous ship and I just really liked history. I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter. R&R!


	20. Chapter 20

I had a dream, or rather a memory of when I was a girl, my mother and father took me and James on a picnic one summer, I had on a cute pink dress with white polka dots and James had on a jumper with a green dinosaur on the front, he looked so adorable in it. My mother had on a tank top and shorts and dad in cargo shorts and a short sleeve tee. I giggled at him as a few apples he was attempting to juggle fell on his head, a dog ran passed chasing a Frisbee and children nearby played with a ball or ran after each other playing tag. I don't know what brought this memory on, I remember everything about it, the smell of the grill, the sound of laughter and the buzzing of bees.

"Elizabeth? Come on darlin, wake up."

Someone was calling my name, it sounded far away and it had an echo. As I regained consciousness I began to feel cold again, I opened my eyes and saw blurred figures.

"Elizabeth..?"

I recognized the voice, it was Alastor. I felt the back of his finger stroke my cheek, it felt comforting to me. My head hurt like hell my eyesight finally came back to me.

"Wh-what happened..?"

"You passed out while teaching, luckily Harry caught you before you hit the ground."

Explained Hermione. I passed out, probably could explain the headache. I shivered slightly and pulled a blanket around me.

"Bloody hell its freezing in here..."

"Actually it's pretty warm. This is normal for your condition."

Said madam Pomfrey casually. 

"Why didnae ye tell me?"

Asked Alastor he looked a mix of worried and upset.

"Tell you what?"

"What do ya mean tell ye what? Ye donna ken?"

"Know what?!"

I wasn't feeling well and was getting frustrated and wanted a bloody answer.

"Calm down Lizzy, you need your rest."

Said madam Pomfrey as she fluffed my pillow.

"No, what I need is a bloody explanation, a huge aspirin and to get back to work."

"You won't be doing that for few days now. You need your rest."

Answered Minerva. 

"Just tell me what's wrong with me so I can get back to work."

"Ye really donna ken?"

I shot Alastor an annoyed look.

"If I knew would I bloody be here right now?!"

He flinched slightly as I yelled at him, we never raised our voices at each other and I saw how badly this effected him. 

"Alastor I'm sorry, I...I didn't mean to yell at you..."

I began to tear up as I hugged him, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"It's alright. Elizabeth...yer pregnant."

I pulled out of his arms and looked him dead in the eyes.

"What...?"

He smiled and nodded, he looked happy about it.

"H-how far along am I?"

"You're only two maybe three months along."

Answered Pomfrey. Now I understood all the questioning.

"But why am I so cold?"

"Oh, you have a slight case of Pneumonia, which is why I'd like to keep you here for a few nights, I also want you to take the rest of the week off."

I groaned at this, I didn't like that Idea at all and my fears had come true, I'd have to quarantine myself from Katie. 

"What about Katie? Alastor are you sure you can handle her yourself?"

He chuckled at that and smiled.

"Aye, ah think ah can manage."

His Scottish almost Irish accent came out stronger. I loved it when he did that, he would make it thick on purpose, for many different reasons. When he would get truly  
angry it would come out and his bottom teeth would touch his top lip. In all honesty I thought his accent was quite sexy. Anyway, both my mother and Imogen came to   
help out with Katie. The days passed and I finally got better and was able to go back to work, Christmas had come and gone. I was due July 14th 1997, we would be welcoming  
a baby boy. I looked at myself in the mirror, it was mid April and I was six months along, I smiled as I rubbed the small bump in my belly. I smiled more when I felt  
a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a pair of hands rest themselves on my belly. 

"Look at ye...Ye look so beautiful..."

As you already know, Alastor wasn't there for my first pregnancy and he took every single advantage to touch my belly, yes, it got rather annoying but I let him do it  
anyway. Somehow this made him want me even more, not like it bothered me any but I kinda found it weird that he'd want to make love to me when it looked like I had   
swallowed a whole planet in my eighth month.

"Oooh That's very normal. If a man truly loves you he will find you highly attractive when you are carrying his child and Alastor loves you very much."

Explained Imogine as we had tea, I then felt a had on my belly just as the baby kicked.This made Alastor smile and tear up.

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

I nodded as I sipped my tea. 

"Alastor Tobias."

"Oh that's a beautiful name. A strong one, I bet little Katie is so excited."

"She's aware that there is a baby in my belly but I don't think she understands the situation."

Alastor chuckled at this.

"Shes three...She understands more than ye ken. She's very smart too."

Well yah I knew that, she was counting to five when she was two and was just starting to tell you what color something was. Apparently Alastor was the same at that age  
she started reading when she was five, no not little kids books, young teen novels. She would go through books like they were nothing at all.

"Yes, she'll defiantly be a handful when she's older."

Commented Imogen. 

The time came when Harry had to be moved, it was July 3rd, I was in my ninth month, my back hurt, my skin itched and I was just over all uncomfortable and on top of all  
that, my husband was about to go on an extremely dangerous mission. I hugged him before he left.

"Look at me Alastor."

He did, I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek looking into his eyes.

"You promise me, promise me that you will come back to me."

He nodded, he and I both knew that this wasn't a promise that he could easily keep, he could die, I loose my husband and my children could loose their father. Tears   
ran down my face.

"Please Alastor, promise me. You have to come back to me and our children. Please..."

"Elizabeth...Y-ye ken..."

His voice was cracking as he was trying to hold back tears.

"Ye ken that ah cannae...Ye ken the risks."

He shook his head as tears streamed down his face.

"Ah promise that Ah'll come back."

He bent to his knees and kissed my belly, closed his eye and pressed his forehead to it.

"Daddy promises..."

He stood and kissed me deeply like he did the first time he ever kissed me, he held me close and I clung to him not wanting to let go, no force on this earth could pry  
me from him. He pressed his forehead to mine.

"Ah love ye Elizabeth."

"I-I love you too Alastor..."

Tears streamed down my face as I watched him go. 

"Come on dear, lets have some tea."

Suggested Molly. I shook my head, I felt sick and my back hurt.

"I-I think I'll go lay down."

She nodded and watched as I went up the stairs, I had no idea how long I was asleep, I woke hearing voices. They were back, I got up and went down stairs Geoge was   
brought in bleeding half of his ear missing. I looked around the room. Tonks, Remus, Kingsly, Ron, Hermioney, Harry I hugged Harry as soon as I saw him. Bill, Auther,  
Fred and Flur. My heart began to pound.

"W-where's Alastor...Where's my husband...?"

The room was completely quiet, it seemed Tonks had the same question.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth...Alastor fell behind. He's gone..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Authers note: Yes she's pregnant and yes Harry caught her and yes this is another cliffhanger. Enjoy! R&R!!))


	21. Chapter 21

Time slowed down, my heart pounded and I felt my body go cold. Was I hearing him right? Tears streamed down my face as I began to fall to my knees I felt a pair of arms wrap around me as if to hold me up or keep me from falling, I looked up and saw Tonks's face, she was crying. I broke and began to scream and cry, pain filled my heart as it broke.

"No, please God! NO! NOOOOO!"

I sobbed into Tonks's arms as she held me. And we cried together, she for her father figure and me for my husband and father to my children. How would I explain this to Katie?

"Not Alastor, please not Alastor..."

"I-I'm sorry Elizabeth..."

I looked up at Bill as he said this and the damn continued to flow. I don't know how long I was on the floor on my knees, I heard Tonk's gasp as she sobbed and stepped away from me, she was hurt by this as well.

"Elizabeth..."

I heard my name, the voice sounded so familiar.

"Merlins beard..."

I heard Arthur exclaim. I looked up and standing in the doorway was Alastor, a deep gash on his shoulder and part of his chest. I gasped and went to him as fast as I could.

"A-Alastor..."

I hugged him not caring about the blood, he yelped in pain and winced.

"A-Ah had tae keep my promise tae ye...Yer my wife Elizabeth...Ah love ye."

I smiled at him tears in my eyes this time from relief, knowing that my husband was alive. He was still bleeding badly and would have fallen over if It wasn't for Bill and Aurther holding him steady. They took him to one of the rooms to receive treatment, his wounds were cleaned and dressed, I went in and sat with him. He laid in bed his eye closed and his magical eye rolled into the back of his head, he laid shirtless with clean bandages wrapped around his shoulder and chest.

"He's lost a lot of blood..."

I said as I heard Molly walk up behind me.

"But he'll be alright Lizzy, he's strong. And he has you, Katie and little Alastor to help him recover."

He would indeed recover but he would be left with yet another nasty scar left by the sectumsempra curse, he would indeed heal. I nodded hearing her and sniffled.

"I know..."

"Go and change, take care of Katie. I'll let you know if anything changes."

I nodded and did so, I got a shower and changed and checked on Katie who was sound asleep and then I got some rest. Alastor slept for two whole days before he woke, Molly came and got me. It took me a minute to stand due to my belly being big. Imogen helped me stand, Alastor's parents had been alerted to what happened. Unfortunately they were unable to come as it was unsafe.

"Thank you."

I said as I went to his room and sat next to him. He smiled at me and laid his hand on my belly.

"Ah'm home, ah came back tae ye. All three of ye."

I nodded and laid my hand on top of his and sniffled.

"I know, I love you so much Alastor"

"Ah love ye too Lizzy..."

I smiled and kissed him softly, resting my forehead to his as he stroked my cheek. The next few days he was able to get up and move around, I helped change his bandages. I let out a gasp and covered my mouth when I saw his wounds. He looked up at me as tears again filled my eyes and It hurt seeing him like this, my heart broke just seeing him like this. He reached his hand over and wiped away my tears.

"Ah'm alright. Ah've had much worse."

I sniffed and nodded, he winced as Molly dabbed a warm wet cloth around his lacerations cleaning off more of the dried blood. He was bruised as well, ugly purple almost black blotches covered his chest. I helped re bandaging him.

"Are you hungry?"

He nodded, my stomach growled as soon as he answered. He chuckled slightly at this.

"Seem's ye are as well."

I smiled at him and we had lunch together. Around July 10th I started having Braxton Hicks, false labor. Most of it was in my lower back,  
I winced and leaned over the kitchen sink to try and get the ache out, I felt Alastor's large hand on my lower back. I don't know how but his hands were always hot and this felt so good to me.

"Are ye alright?"

He asked, concern in his voice. I nodded and explained this to him.

"Yer in labor?! But yer four day's early!"

"Alastor, It's false. I'll be alright, I promise."

I smiled at him and stroked his cheek, he had his arm in a sling just to keep some of the pressure off his wounds, he smiled and kissed me and laid his hand on my very large belly and pressed his forehead to mine.

"I don't know if you realize this but we're not alone."

He smiled at me, in fact, Fred and George were peeking around the corner at us as we were sharing a tender moment.

"No actually ah hadna noticed."

He laughed some and smiled sheepishly, yes he had gotten a bit calmer and less paranoid over the years but he would still look around to see if there was any danger,  
this surprised me when he said he hadn't. It didn't bother me but it surprised me. I put it to the back of my mind.

"Ok boy's you can come out from hiding."

They did so.

"Awww..We were having so much fun watching the absolute cuteness in the kitchen."

Said George as he held little Katie in his arms.

"Never thought I'd see mad eye not so...mad."

He rolled his eyes at this.

"Teaching my wee Katie how to be naughty are we?"

"Nah.."

They said in unison.

"Hi daddy."

Said Katie as she squirmed out of George's arms and went to Alastor and reached up to him.

"Up daddy! Up!"

His face softened and looked a bit sad, I could see he was trying his best to not give in and pick her up.

"Oh baby, daddy still isn't feeling well. But you can give him a hug."

She sighed not happy about this.

"Daddy still have owie?"

He smiled at her and knelt down and kissed her forehead and hugged her with one arm.

"Aye my wee flower, daddy still has an owie. Why don't ye go with Freddy and Georgie to see if ye can find uncle Harry? Hmm? Be a good lass for daddy?"

She pouted.

"Okay daddy..."

She ran back over to the twins.

"Up we go!"

George lifted her high into the air and set her on his shoulders and they walked out. Alastor sighed.

"Ah donna care if ah'm no healed by the time our wee son arrives, Ah'm holding him, come hell or high water."

I giggled at him, couldn't argue with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authers note: I hope every one has enjoyed this episode! R&R!


	22. Chapter 22

The day's pass, it was 2 am on July 14th 1998. I woke up quickly to what I had thought was me wetting the bed, I winced when I realized that my water had broken.

"A-Alastor..."

I tried calling his name, he wouldn't wake. I gently shook him and he finally stirred. "Alastor..." I gasped wincing.

"Hmmmm...?"

"I-It's time."

This completely got him awake and out of bed.

"Alright alright...Ummmm..."

He went and got Molly as I slowly moved to sit at the edge of the bed. I did my best to stay calm and breath. A dr was called and Molly sat in as my midwife. Alastor held me when I cried in pain and my legs wouldn't hold me up, and walked the floors with me when I needed it.

"Yer amazing Elizabeth, Yer doing so beautifully."

Alastor did his best to comfort my pain, even though he was the cause of them.

"Alastor Mad Eye Moody...I hate you soooo much right now..."

He just chuckled at this and stroked my hair.

"Ah love ye too Elizabeth."

He answered simply as he kissed my temple. He calmly talked to me, giving me water when I needed it, I didn't feel like eating. But then, at 6:06 am just as the sun crest the horizon loud high pitched cries filled the house. Our little boy had arrived. I relaxed as soon as I heard him cry.

"He's here Elizabeth, ye did it. My love, ye are so wonderful."

Laughed Alastor as he kissed my sweaty forehead. Alastor Tobias Moody was cleaned up and placed into my arms as the sun reached the morning sky. I smiled, tears in my eyes as I held him, I counted his fingers and toes just as I did when Katie was born. He also had a head full of ginger hair.

"Just like your daddy. Alastor, that's your name. Alastor Tobias Moody, after your father and grandfather."

Tears ran down Alastor's face as he looked at his new son. He sat in a chair next to the bed and held our new baby as I was helped to the bathroom for a bath. I was tired, exhausted, but happy that my family was whole. I came back to bed after the sheets were changed and laid on my side as I watched Alastor hold our baby boy. Jr, what we would later call him to save confusion, quietly cooed as he looked up at his daddy and studied his face.

"Aye, Ah ken, Ah'm very odd looking."

He chuckled saying this.

"Ah'm yer daddy, ah love ye more than ye could ever begin to imagine."

He gave Jr the same promise that he gave Katie when she was born, to always be there when he cried, to always be there when they were scared and to always protect them no matter what. I fed Jr and he soon fell to sleep with a full belly. Molly laid him in a bassinet that she had lent us for the time that we were here. Alastor dressed and went to find Katie who had just woken up, I have no idea how but she slept through all the commotion. I watched the baby sleep as I waited for Katie to be brought in.

"Katie, this is your little brother. Alastor."

She looked into the bassinet and studied the sleeping baby.

"Hey, he got my hair."

We giggled at this, she was so observant for a three year old. Alastor knelt beside her.

"Kathrine?"

"Yes daddy?"

She looked up at him.

"Yer are a big sister now. Do ye ken what that means?"

She shook her head.

"It means that ye have a very important job to do. When he gets older ye have to look oot for him, but for now just help mummy and me with him. Can ye do that?"

She nodded excitedly.

"I can do dat daddy."

He smiled and kissed her forehead and hugged her close. Alastor took Katie out of the room so I could sleep. I woke around 5, my stomach growling loudly, I checked on Jr who was still sound asleep. Harry peeked his head in, I smiled at him.

"Hey Harry, come on in."

Harry came in quietly and looked down at the sleeping baby and smiled at him.

"He's beautiful Lizzy."

He sat with me as I ate some of the delicious stew that Molly had made.

"I'm sorry that Alastor got hurt...I didn't want him doing this for me Lizzy, he should have stayed here the whole time with you and Katie."

I put my spoon down and held his hand.

"Alastor is alive, Harry, I thank God for that. He knew the risk he was taking when he did this."

"He was hurt..."

"But he's alive. We both love you like our own and would do anything for you."

We had a long conversation, I finished my meal as Jr began to wake up. He had his first changing which somewhat frightened Harry. I giggled at this.

"Trust me Harry, it could be worse."

"Wha- How?"

"It could be a blow out diaper."

He chuckled at this and and nodded in agreement. Harry held Jr after he ate, introducing himself and bonding with him. My mind began to wander, I hadn't found anything else on _**who my birth mother was**_ , I couldn't find any answers at the ministry so my next step was to try and track down the orphanage where I lived the first five years of my life, which wouldn't be hard. As the day's passed Jr got to know both sets of grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins and big sister. Little Amelia, Rosa's little one was now a year old and the chunkiest baby that I had ever seen weighing in at 38lbs.

"Merlins Beard!"

Exclaimed Alastor as he held her with his good arm.

"What are ye feeding her?"

Rosa giggled at this and shrugged. She also chose to nurse her baby, which was the only option in the wizarding world. I did my research on nursing VS formula fed and I felt that nursing was best for me and my children. As a mother it never mattered to me how someone fed their baby, as long as the child was happy and healthy, It was none of my business either way. After Alastor's parents, siblings and their family's left, excluding Matilda who didn't dare come, we put both our children and adopted grandchild, Teddy, to bed and we sat and relaxed in the den and quietly chatted with Auther, Molly, Tonks, Remus and Kingsly. A very important matter came to light.

"I'm keeping Harry from school this year. I think you should do the same with Ron."

Molly disagreed. "Absolutely not, Ronald is going. He is in no danger."

"Mum..."

Bill cut in.

"Anyone who has ties to Harry is in danger."

Molly shook her head.

"I think Alastor would agree with me that they should go to school."

Alastor blinked and looked up at Molly.

"Ah agree, with Bill. The threat to Harry is extremely high and Voldamort will do anything to get to him."

He shook his head.

"Ron is nothing to the dark lord. He will kill him if he stands in the way of Harry. Same goes for Miss Granger, Elizabeth..."

He grabbed my hand gently and held it.

"And...Our children. No one is safe."

He was stern with this, he was absolutely right. Molly just stood up and walked out, on her way she glared, angry, at her soon to be daughter in law.


	23. Chapter 23

It was a few day's before Flur and Bill's wedding and I watched as Flur had some alterations done on her dress, I stood in the doorway and leaned my head against the door jam and closed my eyes. The only thing I could think of at this moment was mine and Alastor's wedding, it was the beginning for us, we'd spend the rest of our lives together. Our anniversary was coming up, seven years and two beautiful children. The day came, I wore a lavender, lace, ruffled sleeve dress with flesh tone high healed shoes, I had Katie in a blue dress with floral print and sandals. Jr was in an adorable, light blue jumper with sailboat print, a waist coat, bow tie and trousers. He was so cute. Alastor was in his kilt with a crisp white shirt and brown waist coat. We ate, drank, danced and enjoyed the evening.

"This is a special evening, and Flur and myself are so happy we could spend it with our wonderful guests. But before we continue I'd like to dedicate this song to a wonderful couple who's anniversary happens to be this coming month. So happy seventh anniversary to Alastor and Elizabeth Moody."

I smiled as as Bill said all this and our song came on, Love me tender, by Elvis Presley. I look over at Alastor as he offered his had to me.

"May Ah have this dance?"

I smiled and nodded, took his hand and we walked to the center of the room, we were the only ones on the dance floor. He held me close, our foreheads pressed together as the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5SkY9WHekg) played out.

Love me tender, love me sweet,never let me go.

You have made my life complete, and I love you so.

Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfilled.

For my darling, I love you, and I always will.

Love me tender love, love me long, take me to your heart. For it's there that I belong, and we'll never part.

Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfilled. For my darling I love you, and I always will.

Love me tender love me dear, tell me you are mine. I'll be yours through all the years till the end of time.

Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfilled.

  
For my darling, I love you, and I always will.

We swayed back and forth to the music, tears in our eyes, as he leaned in to kiss me a bright light shot into the tent, it was a patronus. It spoke.

"The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead."

It was the voice of Kingsly Shaklebolt, but there were other voices as well. Alastor held me me close and his eye swiveled around to find our children. Jr was being held by Flur and Katie was in Bill's arms.

"They're coming...They're coming."

Katie began to cry, frightened. Alastor took her in his arms and I took Jr, guests began to talk and a couple began to leave just as a death eater swooped in and hit a lit lamp catching the tent on fire. Alastor acted quickly as the guests began to panic and rush out of the tent.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron! Get out of here!"

Hermione grabbed both boys and apperated. Alastor handed Katie to me.

"Elizabeth, go. Ye ken where."

I looked into his eyes not wanting to leave him. He kissed me deeply.

"GO NOW!"

I did and apperated to the headquarters of the order, both my babies safe in my arms. I calmed both of them as Tonks arrived with Teddy in her arms sound asleep. She hugged me tightly.

"Thank God you're alright..."

I said as I hugged her back. All we could do now was wait, I got Katie and Jr to sleep and then maid a pot of tea. An hour later Remus appeared with the Weaslys.

"Where's Alastor?"

Remus hugged me.

"He's alright Elizabeth, he'll be along shortly. He stayed behind with Arther to sort things out."

I nodded and sighed in re leaf.

"The babies, are they alright?"

I smiled as I heard a worried Flur asked, she had become quite attached to Katie and Jr during our stay. I smiled and hugged her.

"They're both safe and sound and sleeping. You may check for your self."

She nodded, tears in her eyes. Her wedding had been ruined and I felt so bad for her. I gave her a change of clothes, some of mine since we were about the same size. Some how I had gone back to my original size not even a month after giving birth. About two hours later Alastor, Arthur and Bill arrived. I dropped what I was doing and hugged my husband kissing him deeply.

"Are the children alright?"

He asked, concern in his voice. I nodded.

"Yes, they're sound asleep upstairs."

He nodded and pressed his forehead to mine and stroked his cheek. His shirt was torn with black patches of soot and ash, but he was alright. He sat at the table with the others and had a cup of tea with some scotch in it, his waistcoat unbuttoned.

"What will happen now? What about our home? Wait...Where's Ronald?!"

I looked up at her. It was a delicate situation, Alastor answered in a not so comforting way.

"He apperated with Hermione and Harry."

Molly didn't like this. She questioned Alastor hard, shooting one question after another. He was already on edge and...

"AH DONNA KEN!!! AH DONNA BLOODY KEN!!"

The room went quiet, Molly gasped, I had never heard him raise his voice or even yell like that. He held his head in his hands and shook so violently that his teacup rattled on the table and tears came to his eye. I went to him and hugged his head close to me as he griped my clothing and sobbed and shook, not wanting to let go of me.

"It's alright Alastor...Shhhh...It's alright..."

I stroked my hand through his hair and he began to calm still shaking. I took him up to our room and helped him change and got him into bed. He caught my wrist as I began to leave. I looked over at him.

"Ah love ye Elizabeth...Ah'm sorry..."

I looked at him confused.

"What are you apologizing for? You've done nothing wrong."

"Ah shouted...Everything just...It felt like everything and everyone was crowding in on me and Ah just..couldna stop it...I'm sorry."

I stopped him and stroked his hair.

"It's alright Alastor, you couldn't help it. I love you so so much."

I leaned down and kissed him and he kissed me back.

"Get some rest, I'll be back later. I'll just be down stairs."

He smiled and nodded and relaxed a little. I went down just as the front door opened and drew my wand and pointed it at the intruder.

"Step into the light slowly, you have a wand pointed at you."

"Elizabeth? I-It's me..."

"Harry?"

I waved my wand and put on a light and saw his face, I dropped my gun and wand and hugged him close, all three of them.

"Ron! Oh my goodness, my baby!"

Molly rushed in and hugged him tight. Ron hugged his mother back, a bit shaken. I welcomed Hermione into a hug as well, I made them some tea and Molly served them dinner.

"I was so worried about you Harry...Where did you go?"

"Shaftesbury Avenue..."

Answered Hermione holding a cup of tea in her hands.

"My parents used to take me there to see movies...I don't know why but it popped into my head..."

I smiled at her and held her hand and nodded.

"Sometimes we think about the happiest places and when we are sad or in trouble we want to be there."

Hermione blinked thinking about this and nodded in agreement and then broke down and cried. I went to her and held her close.

"Hey now, you're safe here. It's alright."

She sniffled, she missed her parents so much and knew she wouldn't be safe there. I did what I could for her, I hadn't noticed at the time but Ron was holding her hand.  
It was the beginning of a romance. Ginny, upon hearing that Harry was alright, rushed down the steps and hugged Harry close, yet another blossoming romance.

"Where's Alastor?"

Asked Hermione worriedly.

"A-and the kids."

"Katie and Jr are alright, both sound asleep. Alastor...Is a bit shook up and is upstairs asleep. He was worried about the three of you."

Harry nodded listening as they talked. I said goodnight and went up to check on our children. Katie was curled up with her teddy sucking her thumb and Jr was sleeping soundly all bundled in the soft blue blanket that Imogan had given us. I smiled at them and kissed there foreheads. I went to our room, changed and got into bed, I felt Alastors arms wrap around me instinctively, protectively and lovingly. I stroked his arm and fell to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

I woke the next morning to Jr's cry's, I yawned and stretched and went to him. I softly talked to him as I fed him. He looked up at me and studied my face as he ate, his little hand curled around my finger, I smiled down at him. He was safe in my arms, and right now that's all I cared about.I looked over at Katie who was sound asleep in her bed, her arms wrapped tightly around her teddy. I burped Jr and he slowly fell back to sleep, It was still slightly dark but I couldn't sleep any more so I went to the kitchen to have a cup of tea where I found Nymphadora, she had the same Idea.

"Good morning Nymph."

"Morning Lizzy. You're up early."

I nodded grabbing a cup and a teabag and began to boil some water, she had bags under her eyes, I understood, she was a new mother and was having a rough time.

"Yes. Jr woke and was hungry. I can't sleep anymore...You?"

"Same, Teddy fell to sleep while eating. He slept though the night this time."

Teddy was a werid sleeper, some nights he'd cry and carry on about nothing and wake very other hour for a feeding, other nights he'd sleep all the way through. Jr   
was an angel, I don't know how but all our children were like this, they would wake every four hors for a feeding and a changing, I always had bottles prepared so if I  
wasn't able to get to them then Alastor was always on the scene. He was such a good father and grandfather.

"Must have been because of all the excitement last night."

"Is da ok?"

She asked worried. I nodded.

"He's alright. He slept pretty well last night, it's been a while since he's had an episode."

I prepared my tea and sat down. His outburst shocked everyone including Auther. Poor Molly was shocked to tears from it, I doubt she had ever been yelled at like that  
before. The next few weeks went smoothly and quietly, we stayed at Grimmauld Place which was the safest place for us at the moment. We had learned from   
Kingsly that Harry, Alastor, Bill, Tonks, Remus and myself were all wanted. I looked over at Alastor who held my hand as Kingsly explained this. We were under the  
raidar as long as we stayed here. We would listen to the raido for updates and what was goind on. Katie had started having nightmares about what had happened at  
the wedding and would wake crying. Alastor was always up before me and ran to her and held her in his arms.

"Shhhh my wee darlin...my flower, they're no here. They won't ye. Shhhh...."

He wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead and held her close.

"It was just a bad dream. Daddy won't let anything bad happen to ye, mummy or Jr."

She looked up at him with her big, round brown eyes.

"Daddy promise?"

He smiled down at her.

"Aye, daddy promises."

He held her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Daddy promises."

I was standing in the doorway watching all this and looked over and saw Harry standing in the hallway, he heard this and felt bad. I went to him and gave him a   
comforting hug and offered him a cup of tea. We sat and talked. I fixed lunch for everyone the next day.

"Wait...Where's Harry?"

Asked Alastor realizing that he wasn't there. Hermione and Ron weren't anywhere to be seen either. I went upstairs to look in Harry's room and found a note that sent   
fear though my bloodstream.

**Elizabeth.**

  
**Hermione, Ron and myself have gone to the ministry of magic**   
**under the influences of polyjuice potion. Don't come**   
**looking for me. You have done so much for me already**   
**and I am so greatful to you and Alastor for it. If**   
**I die, please tell Ginny that yes, I love her, I should**   
**have told her. You are the best big sister that I could**   
**have ever asked for. I love you.**   
  
**Harry.**

  
I stook there, my heart racing. I finally broke down and cried, slowly colapsing to the floor and just sitting there, note in hand. Alastor rushed in, knelt down and  
held me in his arms as I cried, he took the note and read it, I felt his heart rate pick up. He rubbed my back and held me as I cried.

"Dammit....Lad..."

He had tears in his eyes too, he had grown to love Harry as his own. I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to loose my little brother again.  
Alastor helped me down stairs and placed a cup of tea into my hands. I just stared at it. He didn't know what to say so he said nothing and just said there. Just then  
the radio turned on.

  
Repoter: This just in, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly have been seen in the Ministry, they were recognized just as a polijuice potion began to wear off.

  
My heart began to race. And I began to pray to God harder than I ever have before.

Reporter: The trio were pursued but escaped before they could be apprehended. If you know any information about where the perpetrators might be hiding then please  
contact the ministry ASAP. Remember, these fugitives are dangerous. Do not approach.

I let go of the breath that I was holding, they got away with their lives. For now, oh God, how could I even say that, my brother had to be alive and stay alive. I broke down   
and again cried in Alastor's arms, he held me letting me cry and rubbed my back. 

  
There was going to be a war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authers note: I took a while to think about how this part would play out. I think I did a good job. What do you think? Read and Review!!


	25. Chapter 25

As it turned out the ministry knew right where we were forcing us to move. A relative of the Weasleys owned a house on the beach that she had given to the order as yet another hide out. We arrived and settled in quickly, deciding it best to put the children in our room with us. I fed Jr and put him down for a nap with his sister and went down into the kitchen where Alastor, Bill, Flur, Nymph and Remus were. Alastor came over and wrapped his arms around me and I just buried my face into his just and let go. I was stressed, worried and going through the baby blues. It was strange, I hadn't had them with Katie but I did with Jr.

"Is she alright?"

I heard Flur asked concerned. I felt Alastor nod his head.

"She's a bit stressed...She'll be fine."

I sniffled and wiped my eyes and sat down just as Flur offered me a cup of tea. I smiled and took it thanking her. We sat and chatted quietly. Alastor talked with Bill  
and Remus. Nymph had gone upstairs to check on Teddy who had also been down for a nap. There came a knock at the door.

"Excuse me."

I heard Bill, as he walked to the door.

"Alastor! Elizabeth!"

I got up and rushed to the door to see Harry, blood on his clothes and holding a house elf. 

"Dobby..."

As hard as Alastor and Remus tried, they couldn't save him and he passed away peacefully, surrounded by his friends. Bill carved some words into  
a piece of drift wood that stood as Dobby's head stone. Dobby was child like and very friendly, always there to help and absolutely adored little Katie, she loved to  
play sock puppets with him and would giggle every time. After the small service I ushered Harry, Ron and Hermione inside, gave them some hot tea and some supper. I  
hugged Harry tight, holding him as close to me as I possibly could.

"Don't you ever do that again...."

I said between sniffles.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, but I had to know exactly what was going on."

"Ye could have been killed lad. All of ye."

He shot a look at Hermione, who over the past few years went from mentor to father figure for her. She looked down avoiding his gaze.

"Sorry..."

Was all Ron could say, I just shook my head. After they got cleaned up Hermione went and sat by the fire place to read she sighed and sat her book down and rested her  
head on her knees and began crying softly.

"Everything alright Lass?"

Asked Alastor as he at next to her, he rubbed her back soothingly.

"I-I don't know...I don't even think I _ **heard her right**_...."

Alastor gave her a look of confusion.

"Who?"

She sniffled and wiped her eyes away.

"Bellatrix."

Alastor Huffed.

"It doesna matter anymore. She's no here, and she cannae hurt ye anymore."

Alastor was visibly upset when she told him what Bellatrix had done to her, what she carved into her arm.

"Y-you don't understand...What she said about Elizabeth... _ **She know's who your mother is**_...Sh-she gave me this to give to you."

She pulled an envelope out of her bag, the seal was broken.

"I-I'm sorry...I read it..."

She handed it to me. I opened it and read it, _**It was a copy of my adoption papers and my original birth certificate**_. My heart pounded and I set the envelop down on the  
coffee table and sat back down in my chair. I didn't read it I just let it lay there. 

"I-I can't do it....I can't read it or look at it."

"Elizabeth. Ye have searched for an answer tae who ye are for so long and there it is, laying on the table right in front of ya."

Said Alastor as he sat next to me on the sofa.

"Whatever those documents say. Will no change how Ah feel aboot ye, how much Ah love ye. Ah'm with ye through all of this."

I looked at him tears in my eyes, stressed and tired from everything, I knew he loved me, but I was afraid what this would do to our marriage.

"I love you too Alastor...But I need time, I can't look at this right now."

I stood up and walked out of the room and walked out onto the beach and sat in the sand. I don't know how long I stayed there, I had to think about all this. Yes, this  
is something that I wanted to know my whole entire life, I wanted to know who I was and where I came from, who my real mother was. But holding that envelope in my   
hands, realizing that those documents held the answer now terrified me. Up until now, I was ready. Now..I wasn't sure. I felt someone standing next to me, it was Flur. 

"What do I do?"

She smiled at me.

"You will read them. They are just paper, and no matter what is on that paper you will always be Elizabeth Ann Potter Smith Moody."

She was right, a few documents didn't define who I was. I smiled at her a hugged her back.

"Let's go."

She smiled and laughed and we walked in. Alastor sat the envelope on the kitchen table in front of me where I sat, he sat across from me.

"Ah love ye Elizabeth, no matter what."

I nodded. My heart racing and my hands shaking. It was the moment of truth. I opened the envelope and read the birth certificate. 

"Baby girl born September 2nd 1971, no name given. Father, unknown. _**Mother**_...."

I stopped and felt the blood run from my face.

"Elizabeth?"

I looked up hearing Alastor's voice.

" _ **Mother**_...."

Tears welled in my eyes, not from sadness but from shock and total fear. I didn't break eye contact with my husband as tears fell and I read the name out loud.

_**"Bellatrix Lestrange**_...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authers note: Tah dah....R&R


	26. Chapter 26

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-3-MhXQA0zI>

Tears spilled from my eyes as I held the papers in my hands. I've wanted to know who my mother was for years, I had fantasized about meeting her and finally asking her why she gave me up. All this ran through my mind, and then Alastor came into thought. Oh my God...I was now, for the first time in my life, terrified of my husband. I looked up at him, tears rolling down my cheeks. He had been staring at me this whole time from across the table, his features held no anger or hatred toward me. His face was completely blank, he just studied my face. The room was completely quiet and still, you could hear a pin drop. He slowly stood, my heart pounded, he slowly made his way over to me and stood next to me. I closed my eyes expected to be yelled at or beaten, he knelt down to one knee and pulled me into his arms and held me. I was so relieved that I broke down and cried in his arms.

"Elizabeth...Ye are no her, ye are nothing like her and will never be her. And Ah love ye. Ye are the kindest, smartest and most loving woman that Ah have ever known. Ah am proud tae call ye my wife."

He pulled away and held my face in his hands and wiped my tears away, leaned in and kissed me deeply.

"I love you..Alastor..."

I sniffled and he smiled.

"Ah love ye too. And Ah'll never stop."

I smiled and hugged him.

"Well...That explains her curly hair."

Stated Ron, breaking the moment.

"Ronald..."

"Wh-OW!"

He exclaimed as Hermione scolded and smacked him. Alastor agreed and stated that he loves my hair and wouldn't have it any other way. The next day everything was sorted. Ron, Harry and Hermione were set to go to Greengots bank. Hermonie stepped out of the house, she had taken a polijuice potion and had taken the form of Bellatrix Lestrange. I walked up to her and looked at her, studied her and just stared.

"Bloody Hell..."

Exclaimed Ron. Alastor nodded his head.

"Hermione, Elizabeth, look here please."

We both looked at Harry as he asked.

"Blimy.."

He stated out of shock.

"What?"

"Well...ummm..."

I looked at Alastor confused.

"What?"

"N-nothing..It's nothing."

I just blinked and hugged Harry and watched as they left. I sighed. The school year began, we went to our house in Hogsmead, the Weaslyes would be staying with us.  
Unfortunately I was forced to change my curriculum with the threat of being sent to Azkaban. And like the year before I took the baby with me, but since the Wasleys were staying with us I was able to leave Katie with Molly during the day while I took Jr with me.

One day, lightning struck. Alastor and myself made our way to the room of requirement. Upon seeing me Harry smiled and hugged me and I hugged back so glad that he was safe. Everyone made their way to the great hall. We listened as Snape spoke. Harry stepped forward as Snape made his way down the line for children. A look of shock came over the professors face.

"It seems, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem head master."

As he spoke the double doors to the great hall opened and in stepped a large group of aurors who were still loyal to my husband and brother.

"And I'm afraid it's quite extensive."

Alastor stepped over and joined the others. As did I. And don't worry, before all this happened I had sent Jr home with Molly.

"How dare you stand where he stood? Tell them how it happened that night. Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and you killed him! Tell them!"

Snape drew his wand and pointed it at Harry, gasps were heard and Mcgonigal pushed Harry out of the way, drawing her wand and taking his place. McGonigal shot the first spell, Snape blocked it defending himself, she continued taking out the sibling death eaters and Snape made his escape.

"Coward!"

Shouted McGonigal. Everyone cheered. Just then whispering was heard, everyone went quiet. Alastor held me close to him as someone screamed.

"I know that many of you will want to fight..."

The voice was a whispering hiss, like a snakes.

"Some of you may even think that to fight is wise. But this is folly. Give me Harry Potter, do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have one hour"

The voice stopped and the room lit back up.

"What are you waiting for?"

Shouted Pansy Parkinson, of course.

"Someone grab him!"

She demanded as she pointed at Harry like he was some disgusting criminal. Ginny walked over and stood in front of him and shielded him. Others followed suit and surrounded Harry to protect him. I did the same. Filch came running in shouting.

"Student's out of bed! Students out of bed! Students in the corridor!"

"They are supposed to be out of bed, you blithering idiot!

Shouted McGonigal back.

"Oh..Sorry ma'am.."

Filch answered, holding his cat in his arms.

"As it happens, Mr. Filch, your arrival is most opportune."

She said as she walked over to him.

"If you would, I would like you, please to lead Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin House from the hall."

She said pointing her wand at the black haired stuck up girl in question. I smirked and could hear my husband chuckle at this.

"Exactly where is it I'll be leading them to, ma'am?"

"The dungeons would do."

Everyone in the room clapped and cheered. As everyone filed out I stood next to McGonigal with Alastor outside of the front entry way.

"You do realize, of course, we can't keep out you-know-who indefinitely."

Stated professor Flitwick

"That doesn't mean we can't delay him. And his name is Voldemort, Filius. You might as well use it. He's going to try to kill you either way."

Answered McGonigal.

"Try."

Stated my husband. As if it were a challenge to the dark lord himself, which I'm not entirely sure that it wasn't. McGonigal turned to look at the entrance.

"Piertotum Locomotor."

She began to cast a spell. Statues came to life and jumped down from their places and made their way down the steps.

"Hogwarts is threatened. Man the boundaries. Protect us. Do your duty to our school."

She shouted as they made their way to the archway. I stood watching in amazement.

"I've always wanted to use that spell."

I looked over at her, this woman was truly a bad ass. I pointed my wand in the air next to my husband and chanted the same spell.

"Protego Maxima. Fianto Duri. Repello Inimicum."

White sparks shot from our wands as a barrier was formed above the school like a dome. Who knew how long this would hold up, I held Alastor's hand. It wasn't long until Voldamort and his army began shooting spells at the dome cracking it and breaking it apart. Alastor grabbed my hand and looked at me and kissed me deeply, I kissed back as we poured our love into the kiss.

"Regrets?"

He asked me. I looked into his eyes.

"None. I've loved you since I was 16."

That was the first time I had told him this. He blushed slightly and kissed me again as a death eater shot a spell at us and I blocked it. I gasped, It had hardly registered.

"Nice!"

He exclaimed as we began fighting this deatheater. Alastor distracted him, I pulled my gun and shot him fatally. Alastor looked at me.

"Sorry...Old habits die hard I guess..."

He laughed and continued fighting. I holstered my gun and continued as well. I was separated from my husband as the fight continued on, It stopped when we heard the whispering hiss of Voldemort. He had ordered his death eaters to retreat so we could dispose of our dead. My mind shot to my husband. When the message ended I ran to find him. I found him in the great hall with the Weasleys, his head bowed and arms at his sides. I came closer and saw the Weasly children gathered around their father who had fallen in the battle. I closed my eyes and felt tears well up I then felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes, it was my husband, I hugged him back. We found Nymph and Remus not long after and we sat with them and talked. I hugged Nymphadora, she needed it. I noticed Harry wasn't around. It seemed everyone had the same idea and made their way outside. I saw Hagred carrying a body. I stopped in my tracks and grabbed Alastor's arm.

"Elizabeth..? What's wrong?"

"Harry Potter Is dead!"

Shouted the dark lord. My knees buckled and I let out a sobbing cry, the last of my family was gone. I heard Ginny scream, it was the most painful thing that I had ever heard in my life. She loved him. I loved him, he was my little brother, and he was gone.

The battle started again, I was close by when Ginny was battling Bellatrix and I blocked a very strong spell that was meant for Ginny, I stepped up and faced Bellatrix my wand pointed at her.

"Hello Mother.."

She stood there wide eyed, she then turned and ran. I chased after her casting one spell after another until I cornered her in a dead end. She turned, shot a spell at me in which I blocked.

"Why did you give me up?"

I shot a spell at her which forced her to take a step back. She didn't answer me.

"Why did you give me up?!"

She shot a spell in which I counteracted and she blocked, stepping back again.

"ANSWER ME YOU COWARD!"

A look of pure pain came across her face, she screamed in anger and fell to her knees, wand still in hand, I stepped closer drawing my gun. She was crying.

"Well?"

She sniffed and sat back on her knees. At this moment I didn't see a death eater I saw a very troubled and broken individual. But I didn't lay down my weapons.

"I was young, 16...Too young to care for you or raise you and my parents didn't approve...B-because your father wasn't a pureblood..."

I listened to her. I did feel bad for her.

"I knew what my life was to become...I knew where I would end up and I didn't want you to have such a life so...I left you on the doorstep of that orphanage and wished the best for you."

"So I am a pure blood then?"

She nodded and sniffled. She acted so child like, it was strange. She wasn't quite right in the head, obviously.

"Who was my father?"

She sighed and told me everything. I listened keeping my weapons on her at all times. This woman truly loved me and I couldn't wrap my head around that, she also didn't seem interested in fighting me. She gasped and grabbed her wand and shot a spell right past me, meant for my husband who had randomly appeared and he blocked it shooting a binding spell at her. I looked over at him shocked, not expecting to see him.

"The dark lord is dead."

I nodded and hugged him, kissing him. I sat with Bellatrix before she was taken away. And of course I was heavily guarded.

"You have everything that I always wanted for you...Everything that I wanted and couldn't give you. I'm sorry Elizabeth."

She was then taken away to prison. I sat there thinking about everything that had just happened and what was said. It turns out that my father was a very rich pureblood wizard, Louis Erikson. I looked him up later on, he was a very handsome man. He had died from an accident a couple years after I was adopted. No wife or family of his own. It didn't matter to me. I smiled as I held both my children in my arms and kissed their cheeks. We put them to bed that night knowing that they were safe. We held each other that night, talking quietly. I told him what Bellatrix had said.

"Ah never thought she could be capable of love..."

Said Alastor thinking about all this.

"But if it weren't for her doing what she did...Ah wouldna have the family that Ah have today."

I nodded and kissed him and fell to sleep in his strong arms.


	27. Chapter 27

The school would be closed down for a year for repairs, if the students wished to finish their studies for the school year then they may do so if not then no points or credits would be taken from them. My brother Harry and his friend Ron had decided not to finish, they were both offered jobs in the ministry as aurors, they accepted. As for Hermione, she decided to finish her studies and to no surprise she graduated top of her class. I was proud of all three of them, all good kids. As for myself I decided to take the year off. We invited Harry to stay with us for as long as he needed, he accepted and as always was a very big help with the kids. He would bring Ginny over to hang out, yes they were dating now and I was so happy for the both of them, Ron and Hermione were dating as well. Katie's fourth birthday came and passed,my little girl was growing up. I kissed her forehead as we tucked her into bed one night, she had grown so much, such a happy child with long beautiful red hair, so intelligent and helpful with her little brother, it was now June, he would be a year old the next month. Jr was also a happy bubbly child, being 11 months old he was crawling and pulling himself up into a standing position with the help of a piece of furniture or uncle Harry or daddy of course.

One warm summer evening a week before his first birthday he gave us quite a big surprise. Katie was watching her favorite puppet program on the telly and Alastor was reading the paper, Harry was helping me with the dishes when I heard Alastor call for me. We rushed into the room to see Jr standing all by himself a few feet away from Alastor a device was recording a few feet away.

"Come on son, ye can do it. Just a few steps now."

Coaxed Alastor softly as he knelt a few feet away from Jr. Jr smiled and giggled at his daddy, Katie rushed to my side and giggled.

"You can do it Jr, it's not hard."

Jr looked over at his big sister as she said this and then at the floor at his feet and then over at his daddy. He then took one step, and then another and another  
and then fell into the awaiting arms of Alastor. Alastor smiled and hugged him.

"Good job son, I'm so proud of you!"

I clapped my hands and joined them in the hug.

"Mummy is so proud of you."

I said as I kissed his chubby little cheeks earning a giggle.

"Mamamamamamama!"

He babbled happily, he learned to walk before he said his first word, the opposite of Katie.

"Good job little brubber. I love you!"

Katie hugged him gently and kissed his cheek. Harry smiled and watched this he came over and joined in, Jr reached for Harry. He held Jr and talked to him and played with him and then gave him and Katie a bath.

"Oh Harry, don't trouble yourself with that."

"It's no trouble at all Lizzt, I don't mind. I get to spend more time with them."

He answered with a smile. 

"He's going to be a good father one day, that one."

I smiled hearing Alastor say this as he stepped up next to me. 

"Yes I think so too."

The kids got dried and ready for bed. Alastor helped me with the dishes. After,we shooed Harry away from them, saying that he does too much and needs to relax.

"Ah want tae talk ta ye aboot something Lizzy."

I looked over at Alastor as he dried and put a plate away.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Nothin. Ah was offered to teach next year once Hogwarts was repaired. And Ah accepted."

I looked at him shocked.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely. And before ye ask Ah already thought aboot Jr and Katie. What if we ask Molly to watch them during the day?"

It was a very good idea. Molly had just lost her husband in the battle of Hogwarts and needed to find work, we could afford to pay her and she could live with us if  
she wished. I smiled at my husband and kissed him.

"You're always thinking ahead. I love you."

He kissed back and smiled hugging me.

"Ah love ye too Elizabeth. Ye make me so happy."

I smiled hearing this, I knew our relationship changed him a lot, but he still needed some help.

One night before the school year started I was awakened by Alastor. He sat up in bed and shouted and then sat there with his head in his hands as I turned on the light, he had nightmares before but they stopped for a few years.

"Alastor?"

I placed my hand on his arm, he was shaking badly.

"Ah-Ah'm alright..It was just a nightmare. Ah'm fine."

I sighed and shook my head. I had noticed that the progress that he had made over the years began to fade away, he was a bit more jumpy and hand nightmares more often  
now.

"Alstor, I think it would be a good idea to see that doctor I was t-"

"No.. Elizabeth. Ju-Just no."

"Alastor please, you haven't been sleeping well, you need this."

He shook his head still shaking slightly, I knew he was stubborn.

"It wont help Elizabeth. It's best that Ah keep it to myself."

"And then what? Go back to how you were before you met me? Risk driving your family away? I'm not going to risk our children seeing you like this."

He rolled his eyes.

"They wont see this side of me Lizzy.."

"Katie already has. That outburst you had when that motorcycle backfired the other day. It terrified her, she came to me and said that she's scared of daddy."

Alastor was about to say something but stopped. He was quiet as tears rolled down his face and nodded. I think that the realization that his little girl was afraid  
of him smacked him into reality.

"Alright...Alright. Ah'll go..."

I nodded and hugged him.

"I'll see about it tomorrow. I love you, now try to get some sleep."

He nodded and kissed my cheek and fell back to sleep. 


	28. Chapter 28

Eight years passed it was now June of 2003. Alastor had gotten the help he needed and was doing much better. Jr grew to be a handsome young man of 8 years old, clever and stubborn like his father, red slightly curled hair and a face full of freckles and so full of energy, he loved to play chess and was very good at it beating his father nine times out of ten, he also had a taste for music and picked up the guitar at the age of five and absolutely loved rock music. Katie was now 11 years old, long strait hair, and a face full of freckles as well. She had a love of reading, can’t imagine where she got that from and also had a taste for music, picking up the violin when she was just ten, she was the apple of her daddies eye.

One day when both children were outside playing Alastor came to me with something behind his back and a big smile on his face, I looked up from the book I was reading while I sat on the bench in the bay window.

“Watcha got there?”

He smiled and brought his hand from behind his back, in it was a letter he handed it to me and I read it.

“Miss. K. Moody. The medium bedroom. 714 Archdale Road, Dulwich. London.”

I looked up at Alastor with a very big smile on my face and hugged him tight. We called both children inside.

“Katie, something came in the mail for you today.”

She gave a slight curious tilt of her head like a cat as she always did when interested. We smiled and handed her the envelope, we watched as she took it, her eyes grew wide as she, without hesitation ripped open the envelope and began to read.

“Dear Miss Kathrine Moody. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!”

She looked up with the biggest smile on her face.

“Mummy! Daddy! I’ve been accepted!!”

She laughed as tears of happiness ran down her face .

Alastor and myself hugged her close and she hugged back.

“My wee darlin, Ah'm so proud of ye. We’re both so proud of ye and happy for ya.”

Jr smiled and hugged his big sister as well.

“So am I sissy!”

July 31 rolled around, we celebrated Harry’s birthday and shopped for Katie’s school supplies.

“Come on Katie, lets get you an owl. My treat.”

Stated Harry happily. He had just married Ginny three years ago and they were expecting their first child.

“Oh Harry, you don’t have to do that!”

“Yes I know, but this is a big day for Katie.”

“Fine lad but nothing else.”

Stated Alastor. Harry nodded in agreement. Katie chose a black and white ferret in which she named Oreo. Oreo was an adorable little thing, he would squeal loudly when the refrigerator door opened. Always hungry and always curious and greeted almost everyone who entered the room. The day finally came when it was time for her to leave for Hogwarts, yes she has been there many times since my husband and myself have been working there for many years now but she hadn’t been on the Hogwarts express. Alastor hugged her and slipped her a few coins for a sweet or two.

“We want you on your best behavior now Katie.”

She smiled and hugged us.

“Yes mummy.”

She hugged her little brother, she loved him very much and they weren’t like normal siblings, they rarely fought and they cared so much about each other. She boarded the train and found a seat and waved out the window to us as the train departed. I looked over at Alastor, he had tears running down his face.

“Alastor?”

“Ah-ah'm fine, the steam burns my eye.”

I smiled at him and just nodded, his little girl was off to school. He knew he’d see her at school but it didn’t matter to him. We went back to our house, our things had already been transported to the house in Hogsmead. We took the floo network and met Molly at the house.

“Lizzy!”

She shouted and hugged me.

“Oh its so good to see you! And look at this big boy! I think auntie Molly has a sweet for you! Give us a hug now.”

Jr smiled, he didn’t mind being made over, he hugged her. Molly sat with Jr as Alastor and myself went up to the school and took our seats. The sorting hat ceremony began. Headmaster McGonigal would be conducting it as she always did. One child after another came up and were sorted into their house, then came Katie’s turn. Alastor grabbed and held my hand under the table, she would either be put in my house, Ravenclaw, or his Slitherin , and if not Griffindoor or Huffelpuff. It didn’t matter to us, we’d be proud of her either way.

“A Moody! You have very pure blood running through your veins yes…yes indeed, where to put you….Ah yes...I place you in…”


	29. Chapter 29

“Ravenclaw!!”

Shouted the sorting hat making Katie jump. I smiled and clapped along with Alastor who sat next to me smiling proudly at our little girl. After supper I went with Katie to Ravenclaw house. I hugged her and got her ready for bed. I knew she could do it herself and she’d be alright but I just couldn’t help it, She would be on her own at school from now on.

“I am so unbelievably proud of you Katie. Both me and your daddy.”

She smiled hearing this. She loved her father so much and did what she could to make him proud. It didn’t take much, hell she didn’t even have to do anything to make him proud of her.

The summer before before her acceptance into Hogwarts she joined a muggle softball team and did so well in it that she was pitcher by the end of the year. Her father, brother and myself went to every game and cheered her on. She won her team the championship her first year, bases were loaded and there were already two strikes, I was worried, the pitcher on the other team shouldn’t have been on that team in the first place, she was 14 and the team was for 10 and 11 year old girls. Turns out she was the coaches daughter. My husband didn’t like this at all and neither did Jr. Anyway, the girl pitched as hard as she could and believe me it was hard enough to break fingers if it hit you in the right spot. Katie swung the bat as hard as she could hitting it, the ball flew high into the air, we cheered as she ran, one home, two home and three, she made it to home base and the score was no longer tied. She didn’t stop running after she made it to home base, she ran past her coach and team and right into her fathers arms hugging him.

“We won daddy! We won!!”

He laughed and held her, kissing her cheek. No he absolutely did not use any magic what so ever to enchant that ball or to help Katie in anyway, she was naturally good at sports.

I tucked her into bed and kissed her good night telling her that she’d see both of us in the morning. It was a Friday, this gave the new students time to get used to the castle, meet with the teacher and find their way around. I smiled as she fell to sleep and made my way to our house in Hogsmead. Alastor was already there and had gotten Jr to bed and was sitting in his arm chair next to the fireplace reading a book he looked up hearing me and smiled.

“Hello love, is she settled in?”

I nodded and sat across from him.

“She’s growing up too fast..Soon you’ll be walking her down the isle at her wedding.”

I heard Alastor groan at this, he also hated the thought of his little princess growing up and leaving the house. I giggled at him and sat in his lap.

“Don’t worry…That’ll be a long time from now.”

“Aye ah hope so, ah'll probably start off by shooing all the lads away.”

Ah the perks of being a teacher at your daughters school. I smiled and kissed him softly and went upstairs to get ready for bed, checking on Jr before doing so. He was sound asleep on his back his freckled turned toward the door. I walked over and kissed his forehead and covered him a little more with his blanket and walked out.

The next day we woke around 9 am, got ready and went up to the school. I spotted Katie sitting with a group of children a few girls and one brown haired boy. They were giggling and talking. She smiled seeing us and waved, one of the girls saw my husband and went a little pale. She probably recognized who he was. We made our way to one of the teachers table where I recognized one of my former students.

“Nevel Longbottom?”

He looked up and smiled and both of us and walked over.

“Hello professors.”

He hugged us both one at a time. Alastor laughed.

“Let me guess lad, teaching Herbology?”

Nevel smiled and nodded. After Nevel graduated Hogwarts he ended up marrying Luna Lovegood, he took a job in a flower shop in Diagon alley for a while and only recently applied for the position of professor of Herbology when the former professor passed away.

“We’re both very proud of you Nevel.”

I said to him with a smile. We sat and had our breakfast and got caught up.

“Ah Aye, ye'll be teaching our wee Katie this year, trust me lad, she likes a good challenge.”

He wasn’t wrong, Katie was exactly like her father academically. Nevel smiled hearing this. He enjoyed holding her when she was a baby she always made him smile. Monday arrived, I recognized a lot of the names on the list of students I had.

“Good morning class, my name is Professor Moody and yes the Professor you had in your last class is in fact my husband. And I’m sure you’ve already met our daughter Katie.”

I gestured toward her and she smiled happily, it was really hard to embarrass her, actually nothing bothered her. Except when someone was saying nasty things about her father.

It was maybe mid November when I was summoned to the head masters office, after Doumbledoor’s death Professor McGonigal had taken over as headmistress. I walked in and saw two girls sitting in a chair in front of the head master, one was my daughter and the other was a long, wavy brown hair and brown eyed girl with a bloody nose sitting there. The girl had tears in her eyes while Katie just sat there a look of content on her face.

“Katie…What did you do?”

“She punched me!”

Shouted the girl, I put my hand up to stop her. I looked at Katie very disappointed.

“Kathrine Imogen Moody, wait until your father gets here.”

The other girl just looked at her and smirked. Katie didn’t seem bothered by this.

“Miss Avory you are dismissed but you will be having detention tomorrow. I will let you know who with at breakfast.”

  
The girl nodded and left.

“What’s going on? Ah joost saw the Avory lass leave with a broken nose.”

He stopped when he saw Katie sitting there.

“Katie..What did you do?”

She looked up at her father.

“I punched her.”

Alastor looked at the headmistress.

“What exactly happened?”

McGonigal raised her eyebrows and placed her folded hands on the table.

“well th-“

“She called you ugly. That she couldn’t understand how mummy would want anything to do with you and that you’re crazier than a rabid dog. So I punched her.”

Alastor stared at our daughter his mouth slightly open eyebrow raised. He sighed closing his eye and mouth and shook his head.

“Katie….Ye can’t joost punch people for the things they say, aboot me, yer mother or anyone for that matter.”

“But daddy S-“

He put his hand up to stop her.

“No butts, Ah donna care. Ye'll also have detention tomorrow. Understood?”

She sighed.

“Yes sir.”

He nodded and Katie was dismissed. Alastor looked at both McGonigal and myself and smiled.

“Ah'm no grounding her for this.”

“No me neither…”

McGonigal just laughed and shook her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authers note: I think Katie’s school year is going great. Have a look at my fanfic instagram multifanfic21 & multifanfic22 R&R!!


	30. Chapter 30

The school year went on smoothly. Katie excelled in her academics, her top three best being, Herbology, Defense against the dark arts and Muggle Defenses and culture, I had decided to alter the name of my class due to it not being totally about defense. Academically she was like her father, top of her class in Herbology and she loved her Herbology teacher, you could say that it was her favorite subject next to Defense against the dark arts, in which she was also top of her class. Alastor had been accused of choosing favoritism and giving her an undeserving good grade because of their relation, most accusations coming from unhappy parents of children who scored low grades in the class or failed. He easily set them strait saying that he gave Katie the same treatment as any other student in the class. This went on until Jr graduated from Hogwarts. At the end of the year Katie was sad to leave and having to say goodbye to her friends. But one of the kids who she had become friends with lived right down the street with us, a dirty blond brown eyed boy named David Anderson.

David came from a mixed family, his father was of magical decent and his mother came from a non magic background. Both had decent jobs his mother owned her own business as she obtained a degree in mechanical engineering and his father was in magical law enforcement. David was a well behaved boy and got along with everyone he also had become friends with Jr and had the same musical tastes. Jr was excited to learn that David played the drums and unfortunately for us suggested that they start a garage band.

“Oh David is a very talented drummer. He started when he was five, I didn’t like the idea thinking he wouldn’t stick with it. But he surprised us with how talented he is.”

Said Tanya, Davids mother, we had decided to meet his parents and get to know them. We had invited them over for tea. They were a lovely couple. Tanya was 5’5, long blond hair, 122 lbs and a friendly, easy going personality. Davids father, Erik was a tall man at 6’2, 172 lbs, hazel eyes and bald, a serious but friendly man.

“Yes I thought the same about letting Jr take lessons but he seems to be doing very well. Katie is in softball and absolutely loves it.”

I explained, it was so nice to have some friends out side of school. Tanya and I had shared some of the same parenting techniques and thoughts on discipline. Alastor and Erik got along great despite Erik being slightly intimidated by my husband, Alastor was used to this by now.

“Oh you’ve got to try it! I built one from an old rusty one I found at the dump one day.”

I heard Erik say to Alastor. Tanya sighed and shook her head.

“My husband is a motorcycle fanatic. He owns one and helps me at the shop sometimes with them. Finds them so overly fascinating. Is that a normal thing with magic folk? Finding everyday non magic items fascinating?”

I nodded my head.

“Oh yes, the first time I brought Alastor home to my parents he was thoroughly intrigued by the tv. The fist show he had ever watched was a Clint Eastwood movie, one of the dollar series.”

We sat and talked for hours while our children got along and played. We said our goodbyes and they left. That night I was so strangely tired that I went to bed around 6:30 and didn’t wake until 11am. I only woke when I heard Alastor come in.

“Elizabeth, are ye feeling alright?”

“Yah just really tired…”

He came over and felt my forehead.

“No fever. But yer really clammy.”

I had started having night sweats randomly about a month ago and just brushed it off as menopause, my monthly had skipped as well.

“Are ya sure yer feeling alright?”

“Yah, it’s probably that second change…I’ll make an appointment and see what I can do for it.”

He nodded as I got up and ready for the day and came down and had lunch, it was about lunch time anyway. I made an appointment with my doctor for the next day.

“Mum you’re finally up!”

Exclaimed Katie as she walked in with her softball gear, I gasped jumping slightly, it was a Friday. I sighed forgetting that she had even had a game today.

“Sorry mum..Didn’t mean to scare you.”

I smiled and hugged her.

“It’s alright sweetheart. Are you ready for your game?”

She smiled and nodded. Her grandparents, my parents would be coming to the game. Unfortunately we had lost Alastors parents a couple of months ago. Imogen had passed away In her sleep and Tobias had followed her not even a week later. This hit Jr hard, he was close to his Grandpa Tobias and Grandma Imogen. Alastor was saddened by it as well but their death had brought him and his siblings closer together. The family home was kept and now lived in by Bernard and his youngest children. The deaths of my in laws had also shown a new light on Bernards now ex wife Matilda, she thought she’d take it upon herself to sell and get rid of family heirlooms and sell the family estate. This did not go over well with the siblings. This opened up a can of worms and a lot more was learned about Matilda, affairs with multiple men, stealing from my in laws, verbally abusing their children while alone with them. My first instincts about this woman were true, my heart broke for Bernard and his two young twin daughters who were around Jr’s age, they and Bernard stayed with us for a while until their divorce was finalized. Argyle, Bernards eldest son was a big help with his siblings. As I have said before, this boy was nothing like his mother and had a heart of gold. Unfortunately during the time of their stay Matilda had shown up multiple times shouting profanities and threats, but the straw that broke the camels back was when she struck Katie across the face after Katie had calmly gone out side and politely asked her to stop. I was not home when this happened but Alastor and Argyle were. Argyle told me what happened as Alastor was far too upset to speak it. Poor Katie had a big red welt on her face in the shape of a hand print. We had a restraining order set against Matilda and she served time for child abuse in Azkaban. Katie had several nightmares about the event, it had bothered her more than we thought. We had asked Alastor therapist about what we should do and he offered to have a couple sessions with her free of charge. After she talked it out and was reassured by her daddy and myself that Matilda wouldn’t hurt her or be coming around ever again, she began to sleep better and didn’t have nightmares again either nor was she mentally scared by the event. I asked her about it not long ago and she said that she had almost forgotten about it.

The day went very well, Katie hit a home run and got her team the 5th win of the season by striking out the coaches kid, the same one from last time. We took her out for pizza and ice cream after. My father, being so overly proud bought dinner and a new bicycle for Katie. My father spoiled my children far to much. We went home and again I went to bed early and woke around ten the next day. I went to my appointment and explained what was going on to my dr.

“Menopause at your age is rare. Lets run some tests to be sure it's not something more serious. When was your last menstrual cycle?”

“I think about a month or two ago. I’ve been so busy with softball practice and guitar lessons and things that I haven’t really been paying attention.”

I answered as honestly as I could. She nodded and I got the testing done. A few moments later she walked back in looking at the test results of one of the test.

“Well, I’m happy to say that you are in fact, two and a half months pregnant.”

It all made so much sense now. I was only 36 at this time but I was still shocked over it but happy, I smiled and thanked her and made a follow up appointment and drove home. We had talked about adding another addition to the family. I pulled into the driveway and went inside to see Alastor sitting in his recliner watching tv, I didn’t see the kids anywhere, I knew Jr was at his guitar lesson with my dad and Katie was most likely out riding her bike with David. I came in and sat down with Alastor.

“Hello love, how did it go?”

I smiled at him.

“I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authers note: Hope ya’ll enjoyed this chapter!! R&R


	31. Chapter 31

A smile slowly appeared on his face as he stood and wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

“My love this is wonderful news.”

I giggled and nodded. The kids would be so excited about having a new little sibling. He kissed me softly and dashed to the kitchen to make ma a cup of tea. I sat on the couch and got comfy and sighed happily. I loved my family, I loved how my family grew over the years. Alastor and myself would be celebrating our 18th wedding anniversary that coming August. I looked over at the coffee table a saw a little brown envelope. I picked it up and looked at it. It read.

Mr. A. Moody II. The middle bedroom. 714 Archdale Road,

Dulwich. London.

My eyes widened, It was Jr’s acceptance letter from Hogwarts. I was shaken from my thoughts as my husband sat down the cup of tea that he had made for me.

“He’s been accepted.”

I said with tears in my eyes, our second born was going to Hogwarts. He smiled and nodded. I stood and hugged him.

“Let’s give him the letter first and then tell them the news.”

I nodded agreeing to this. This would make them both happy.

“Where are the children anyway?”

I asked seeing no sign of either of them, the house was as I had left it and their shoes were also missing.

“Jr is still with yer da and Katie is oot riding her bike with David.”

That was fine with me, I could spend some time with my husband. We cuddled on the couch watching movies and talked about the baby. We didn’t care if it was a girl or a boy as long as the baby was ours and was happy and healthy. He smiled as he laid his hand on my flat belly and kissed my forehead. I was about to fall to sleep in his arms when I heard the front door open and slammed shut. I heard Alastor sigh heavily.

“Ye two, in here now!”

He said in an angry tone but then winked at me. Katie and Jr shuffled sheepishly into the living room knowing that they were about to get yelled at for slamming the door.

“We’re sorry daddy, we forgot.”

Stated Katie sincerely, Jr nodded.

“We won’t do it again…Honest!”

Alastor stood and crossed his arms over his chest towering over our children and nodded.

“Aye, lad, Ah've heard it all before. But Ah will tell ya what Ah'm going tae do so it doesne happen again.”

Jr looked up at his father thinking that he’d get a swat to the bottom, sent to the corner or have the rest of his summer taken away. That last one was usually used for something far more serious. Instead Alastor handed our son the letter facing down so he only saw the flap.

“W-what’s this?”

I saw Katie’s eyes widen and then saw the mischief in her fathers eyes, she smiled slightly knowing what this was.

“Well lad turn it over and read it.”

Jr raised an eyebrow giving an unsure look and then turned it over, gasped and then quickly opened it and read the letter.

“I-I’ve been accepted to Hogwarts!! “

He said shouting as he began to cry happily. Alastor knelt down and hugged him close.

“Ah'm so proud of ye son, yer going tae have a wonderful time at school.”

Jr hugged his father back sniffling and nodding. Katie hugged her brother, she was happy for him too.

“Ah've forgotten one more thing.”

He said as he slowly stood. About six to seven months into our relationship I had gotten him a cane to replace his staff, it was smaller, easier to use and took up less space. It had a long black body and a wooden handle with a Celtic design craved into it and metal wolves head. Katie helped her father stand, she hated it when he got down on the floor like that it always worried that he might not be able to get back up. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

“Thank ya lass. Now ye mother and Ah have something very important tae tell the both of ya.”

I smiled and stood next to Alastor wrapping my arm around his looking at the confused faces of our two children.

“…Are we moving?”

Asked Katie, she had a bit of a fear of leaving her childhood home. Alastor chuckled.

“No darling we’re no a moving.”

“Are we getting a dog??”

Asked Jr excited.

I laughed at that. Jr had been asking for a pet for almost a year now.

“No son, we’re no getting a dog.”

“Well, what is it? Please tell us!”

Katie said excitedly. I smiled up at Alastor.

“We better tell them before they get too excited.”

“Oh no, wouldn’t want them waiting too long.”

He teased.

“Oh come on! Tell us! Pleeeeaaaassseee????”

Pleaded Jr, almost jumping up and down. Alastor laughed.

“Alright alright, calm down. Well yer going ta have tae anyway, and yer going to have ta be very quiet when the time comes.”

I giggled at their confused faces.

“What your father means is, in a few months we will be adding another addition to the family.”

I watched the confusion on their faces for a few moments and then saw the realization come to Katie’s face. She got excited and smiled.

“You’re pregnant?!”

She shouted, almost jumping up and down. Jr’s eyes widened.

“Wait…what….You’re kidding right?”

I shook my head.

“No buddy I’m not. You’re gonna have a little brother or sister.”

Jr just stood there taking this all in. He was like his father when it came to hearing news about something. He stood silent for a few minutes, sighed and said.

“Well it better be a boy..Girls are annoying!”

We both laughed at this and Katie rolled her eyes. He hugged us, he didn’t seem very excited, it took him about a month or two for the realization to kick in. While that went on he was accepted into Ravenclaw house with his sister. His father and myself were so proud of him. We tucked him and his sister into bed that night before we left. He made friends easily and adjusted easily and absolutely loved the freedom it gave him. He did well in all his classes especially Herbology and Defense against the dark arts. He wanted to play quiddach like his sister but he had to wait a year. Jr’s excitement began to kick in by the time I was about seven months along, I was a little bigger than normal. He would ask every day when we would find out if it were a girl or a boy up until I was about six months along. Well as it turned out, we were going to have a little girl and Jr and Katie would be the first to find out.

One cold Saturday in November we came down to the breakfast table in our cottage and told them the news. No we didn’t have some type of cool gender reveal like they do now. It was just my husband, our two kids and myself.

“Are you two ready to hear the news?”

“Yes! Please tell us!”

Said Katie, excitedly. Jr crossed his fingers, closed his eyes and chanted.

“Please be a boy, please be a boy, please be a boy….”

I shook my head and giggled.

“We’re having a girl.”

Katie shouted and squealed with delight and hugged her father and me. Jr just sat there, his face unreadable. A few moments later he sighed and nodded, smiled and then hugged us. I think he figured that having a baby sister wouldn’t be so bad. He had a lot of questions. One day he went to his father after class figuring Alastor would be the best person to ask. Alastor had no idea what to tell him so he came to me.

“Uh… Lizzy…We need ta talk.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Jr came to me after class today and wanted tae ken where babies came from.”

Well he had almost reached the age that his sister asked this same question, she had also hit puberty a little early so we had to give her the talk. She thought it was the most ridiculous thing in the world and there was no way that we could be telling her the truth. We just shrugged and left it alone. She didn’t believe us until she got her period almost two months later. I looked over at Alastor.

“And what did you tell him?”

“Nothing…ah didna exactly ken what ta say.”

I sighed and shook his head.

“Well I think it’s time you give him the talk.”

He stood there and thought about it.

“Ah…Aye…That didnaoccur to me…”

“Well he is 11.”

He nodded sighing. Turned around and walked out of the kitchen to find out son.

“Good luck honey!”

“Thanks…”

He said as he left. They talked for two hours and then came back to the kitchen to have a strong cup of tea. I peeked in at them, Jr just stared at the floor looking a little shocked not saying a word. Alastor saw me and walked into the other room.

“Well how did it go?”

“Well….He hasna said a word for aboot an hour now.”

“Did he have a lot of questions?”

“Aye. And Ah answered as truthfully as Ah could. Ah told him ta wait until he was old enough or to save it for the woman he married and he just nodded.”

I nodded listening.

“Lets just give him some time. He’ll come around.”

In fact he didn’t talk to us or even look at us for about a month and a half. He finally came to us one day in December, it was close to Christmas maybe two weeks away.

“Mum? Da?”

Alastor put his book down and I looked in from the kitchen. Katie paid no attention and just stayed in her spot in the chair by the fire and read her book.

“Something wrong sweetheart?”

“No…Not really…I just…I thought about everything da said…about babies and stuff…And umm….It sounds absolutely ridiculous….”

Alastor laughed at this and hugged jr.

“Aye son Ah ken it does, but bloody hell am Ah glad ye decided ta speak tae us again.”

And we left it at that, he didn’t ask any other questions about it. Christmas and new years rolled by and Into February. It was Valentines day and I was sitting at my desk watching the kids exchange small gifts and candies, a vase of flowers sat on my desk from my husband and some cards and sweet from some of the students. I winced feeling a quick sharp pain and felt something trickle down my leg, I gasped slightly realizing that my water had broken. I kept as calm as possible I looked over to where Katie was sitting, she was talking to some of her friends she looked over, smiled and waved. I motioned for her to come over, she smiled and did so.

“Mum what’s wrong?”

I took a deep breath feeling a contraction.

“I need you to get your father and have Hannah run and get Madam Mable, please.”

“Is it the baby?”

I nodded and she went to Hannah and they both left the room, none of the kids in the room noticed anything amiss. Nevel was told what was going on when he stopped Hannah and Katie who were running down the hall. He came in and had the students go to his classroom and wait, they were to have his class next anyway. He sat with me until the nurses and Alastor came.

“Elizabeth? Love, Are ye alright?”

I nodded breathing, trying my hardest to not cry out as a contraction hit.

“Ooh…It’s time.”

I was rushed to the infirmary. And two hours later I held our brand new baby girl in my arms. Rosa Marie Moody. We looked at the small bundle in my arms, she didn’t have the striking red hair that our other two children had she had dark brown almost black hair like mine, brown eyes and her fathers alone with his nose and lips.

“She looked like ye Elizabeth…She’s beautiful.”

Said Alastor with tears in his eyes. I nodded and blushed and agreed. A nurse took Rosa and cleaned her up while I freshened myself up. She was brought back and placed in my arms. Jr and Katie were aloud in and smiled when they saw her.

“Katie, Alastor. This is your baby sister, Rosa.”

Katie smiled looking at her, Jr just stared at his baby sister quietly. Katie held and bonded with her. Rosa studied her sisters face and cooed quietly. Rosa was put back in her bassinet to get some sleep. Jr stood there and watched her sleep.

“What do ye think lad?”

Asked Alastor, he was a bit worried about Jr, he hadn’t asked to hold her or asked any questions about her.

“She’s beautiful Da….She looks like an angle, she’s so…Tiny.”

I smiled hearing him say this and just watched a listened.

“Aye she does. Ye were aboot the same size when ye were born.”

“I was?”

Jr asked as he looked up at his father. Alastor nodded and told him about the night he was born.

“Mum said uncle Harry was being moved that week….”

Alastor nodded giving our son a hug. Jr calmly talked to Rosa.

“I promise I’ll be the best big brother ever. I’ll teach you everything I know. I love you Rosa.”

I began to tear up hearing Jr talk to her. Katie and Jr finished their classes, allowing me to get some sleep but before I fell to sleep I heard Alastor give Rosa the same promise that he had given Katie and Jr.


	32. Chapter 32

We noticed something about Rosa maybe a week after her first birthday. Katie was on the floor playing with Rosa, showing her the different colors and shapes of her playing blocks.

“See…This is blue and its square…”

Rosa watched her big sister as she spoke, she was really quiet, not babbling or cooing like she normally did.

“And this is r-…..”

Katie stopped suddenly and looked at Rosa. She had a shocked and almost scared look on her face.

“D-daddy…?”

“Aye sweetheart?”

“Ummm…..Rosa….is uhh…I think she’s reading my mind somehow….”

I looked over at Alastor a bit surprised by this, Alastor simply stood up, walked over to them and sat on the floor giving Katie, who was scared by this, some time to calm down. He played with Rosa on the floor trying to get her to do it again.

“What’s daddy’s wee lass doing? Is she playing with her big sissy?”

Rosa didn’t coo or babble at Alastor and for a while she was quiet. Alastor smiled and slowly stood using his cane and gently picked her up and called Katie back into the room.

“Well….Ahm pretty sure Ah've found what the fuss is aboot. And Katie ye have nothing ta worry aboot. She cannae hurt ye.”

“What is it…?”

He gently handed little Rosa to Katie.

“She does indeed to have the ability tae read minds. Do ye ken that this is called?”

Katie held Rosa and thought long and hard about it, she had learned about this in school a while ago.

“Oh! Legilimency! Wait….So Rosa is going to go to Hogwarts too?!”

Alastor chuckled and smiled I smiled too.

“Aye if she wants tae.”

“She has to get her letter first.”

Katie gave a squeal of delight and danced around the room with Rosa making her giggle. Alastor gave me a look. I knew what this meant, we’d have to learn to guard our thoughts. About five years passed. Katie was now a grown woman, 20, had just gotten married to David Anderson the year before and had her own home in Hogsmead and was teaching History at Hogwarts. Jr was already 17, graduated top of his class and went strait into the academy to be an auror. I wasn’t too thrilled about this but Alastor beamed with pride for our son. Jr had also just started dating a girl named Kayla Miller. She was a lovely young woman, a muggle. He was saved the task of telling her of his magical heritage, Kayla already knew of it due to having a couple of siblings that were attending Hogwarts. So she knew the Moody name and who my husband was. Those two got along great.

Rosa was now five and had a head full of dark brown curly hair and brown eyes. She kept her father on his toes, always asking him questions and always trying to break though magical barriers to read her fathers thoughts and when that didn’t work she’d try it on her brother.

“Oi! Come here you!”

He’d pick her up and tickle her. Rosa would squeal with laughter.

“Star’s got you now!”

“Daddy! Help meeehehehehehehe!!!!”

Rosa had given Jr a pet name, Star, she couldn’t pronounce his name and she also couldn’t say Jr. Alastor shook his head as he watched the two.

“Sorry darling, Ah donna ken how te block tickles.”

Rosa would squirm out of her brothers grasp and then chase after him. One day Jr came to me about something, something that I had wished to keep from my children.

“Ummm….Mum? As a new protocol for our final Auror exams we have to take a DNA test. Well mine came back and there must be a mistake because it says my grandmother was Bellatrix Lestrange.”

I just kind of sat there at the table and looked over at my husband who gave my hand a comforting squeeze. I sighed. I decided to tell Jr my story.

“Huh….That explains Rosa’s freakishly curly hair.”

Alastor let out a chuckle and shook his head.

“She does have yer mothers genes. Her hair is a mess on a good day….”

Jr didn’t seem upset by this but was concerned by what his co workers and mentors would say.

“Son, remind them of who ye father is if they give ya trouble for it. But don’t go bragging aboot it either, ye take yer job seriously and ye do not play around. Ye do yer job and ye do it right.”

A year after Jr had officially become an auror we had gotten a call from St. Mungos. Jr had tracked a magical creature dealer who had also started to smuggle in muggle drugs, mix them with death potion and redistributed them into the muggle community. Well, he hit Jr with a spell that split his jaw in half at the chin. When we got to the hospital he was laying in bed sound asleep. He had a bandage that went from his bottom lip that sopped at the end of his throat. My heart about broke seeing him there, I felt the need to run to him and scoop him up in my arms like he was a little boy again. I looked over at my husband, he had a very shocked expression on his face, his chest was heaving and he was gripping his cane like it would suddenly fly away.

“Alastor…?”

He didn’t say anything he just stood there. I gently laid my hand on his arm.

“Alastor…Come on lets step out side.”

He came out of his trance enough to nod. I walked out into the waiting room with him. As soon as he sat in a chair he began to cry, sob, silently and he shook so much. I hugged him close to me and helped him calm down. By this time the ministry had given special permission to people born into mixed magical families to visit loved ones in hospitals so Kayla was able to see him, they had just gotten married as well. I went back with her seeing as Alastor was in no condition to.

“We had to wire his jaw closed as well for it to heal.”

“Will he be able to speak?”

Asked a very shocked Kayla.

“After the stitching and wiring comes out? Yes but he might have a lisp.”

She nodded and sat by his side.

“Just as long as he’ll be alright.”

The dr nodded saying that he would be. I went back to check on Alastor just as Jr had begun to wake up.


	33. Chapter 33

I sat next to Alastor, his face was blank and he just sat there. As soon as he saw me he began to cry, tears streamed down his face. I hugged him close to me reassuring him that Jr would be alright. We sat and talked about it for a while. Alastor let loose everything he felt in that moment when he saw our son laying in bed.

“An Aurors job is dangerous…Ah would have rather Jr work at a desk than do this…”

I nodded listening to him and agreeing. Jr would have been an amazing teacher. But he wasn’t happy with being still for long periods of time, ever since he was a child he was up and into everything he could get his hands on, questioning everything, what it was and how it worked. A hyper child who adored his father and wanted to follow in his footsteps. He was like his father in almost every way, handsome, heard headed, stubborn, loving, kind and compassionate and very talented. Jr had to take time off work to heal but his down time wouldn’t keep him still for long. He’d come over and help his father with a few things. He couldn’t speak due to his jaw being wired shut, lucky for him he had to learn BSL as it was a mandatory language that he had to learn to become an auror. French, German, Russian, Italian and Spanish were also mandatory. Jr took them all up as did Alastor. Jr was just about as talented as his father or even more so. 

A few weeks pass and Jr was finally able to get his stitches removed along with the wiring. And as it turned out , his speech was effected by this as was part of his jaw line, a long scar ran from just under his left nostril, down his lips and under his chin. He made his father jealous of his ability to grow a very nice beard to cover it. As for his speech problem…Well….Lets say only one person shared this ability with him….Sean Connery, Jr now sounded almost exactly like Sean Connery.

“Oh come on hun, say something. You can’t just stay quiet forever.”

Said Kayla trying to get Jr to speak. She thought it was the cutest thing where Jr was thoroughly annoyed. He shook his head.

“We’ll how will we tell them the good news?”

Jr just sighed and nodded and just gave up his silent streak.

“Kayla’sh pregnant.”

A huge smile grew on Alastor’s face.

“What?? Really?!”

I shouted happily and hugged Kayla. She giggled and hugged back.

“Yes we just found out last week.”

“I know. And there’s two.”

We heard Rosa’s voice pick up from the chair by the fireplace. Jr sighed and I shouted.

“Twins?!”

“Aye….Rosha, what did we shay aboot reading peoplesh mindsh?”

Rosa whined.

“I couldn’t help it! It was like Kayla was screaming it out loud.”

Kayla laughed at that and nodded.

“Sorry…I’m a little excited.”

I hugged her again, I was excited too. Alastor shook Jr’s hand and hugged him congratulating him. That night I was getting ready for bed, I looked at myself in the mirror. Where had those wrinkles come from? Yah I was pushing forty and should have been expecting them but It was like they popped up form out of nowhere. I felt a pair or of arms wrap themselves around me. I smiled as Alastor pressed a kiss to my cheek.

“Yer so beautiful.”

I smiled slightly at that and turned around in his arms and kissed him. We made love that night and he held me in his arms after and we quietly talked and reminisced. I loved this man so much, we shared so much together, we had children together and now we were going to be blessed with grandchildren, our first grandchildren. Twins and as it turned out, they were twin boys. Alastor Ian III and Finly James. Both Katie and Rosa were so excited for their brother.

The day finally came, poor Kayla went though almost 30 hours of labor. She was so scared and asked if I would mind being with her and Jr when she had the boys. I whole hartedly agreed as no first time mother shouldn’t be without her mother on this occasion. Her parents had disowned her because of who she chose to marry. My father, upon hearing this was beyond pissed, he found out where her parents lived, tracked them down and verbally ripped them a new one. 

“She’s your daughter! You’re supposed to love her no matter what path she chooses! No matter who she marries!”

“Don’t tell me how I should treat my family. You and your kind are fitly, disgusting degenerates. Should be shot on sight!”

My father stood there, took all of it and smirked at her father.

“You know what…You’re absolutely right. My kind should be, they’re all filthy, disgusting degenerates that should be shot on sight.”

The man smirked.

“So why don’t I start with you?”

My father took the mans hand and placed a bullet into it, walked back to his car and drove home. He sat Kayla down and explained that she is family now, that no matter what happens, we will be by her side, we are her family.

Kayla worked hard, first delivering Finly and an hour later Alastor III both boys weighing 6 ½ pounds and 18 inches long. Two beautiful red haired, healthy baby boys. I let the two have their moment with their babies, I stepped out and delivered the news to our family. My father stood and hugged me.

“Congratulations on your first grandchildren. Spoil the hell out of them, its worth it.”

Five years passed. Katie and David introduced a little girl into the world, Isla Marie. She had beautiful blue eyes and dark brown hair, she was the apple of her daddies eye. Alastor III, who we just call by his middle name Ian, and Finly were now five, wild as ever and loved their grandfather Alastor, dearly. Unfortunately we had lost my father, Jack, a year ago. He had gotten Pneumonia and just never recovered. It brought my mother, James and myself closer.

Rosa had just received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. She was both excited and terrified. But she also knew that her Uncle Harry’s son, Albus, would be attending school this year as well. Alastor and myself were both still teaching at this time but we found it important that we see her off to school ourselves. She looked out the window and waved as the train moved away from the platform. We waved back, tears in Alastor’s eyes.

“You alright Alastor?”

Asked Harry who was standing next to us waving at his son.

“Aye lad…Ah'll be joost fine.”

We made it to the school just in time for the sorting ceremony. Poor Rosa looked so uncomfortable being surrounded by so many people, the poor thing was socially awkward, in a way she reminded me of Luna Lovegood Longbottom. But there was nothing wrong with that.

“Ah…A Moody. Yes…. SLYTHERIN!!”

Rosa smiled and Hopped off the stool and hugged her cousin Albus before going to Slytherin table. We tucked her in that night and reassured her that her father, myself or Katie would be here if she needed to talk or was worried. She smiled a little and hugged us both.

“We love ya Rosa.”

Said Alastor as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“I love you both too.”

We tucked her in, said our goodbyes and headed to our house in Hogsmead and got a good nights rest for the next day.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for bullying. Read with caution, It maybe because I'm the writer but I cried.

Rosa excelled in her classes especially herbology. She loved Professor Longbottom, she would sometimes spend her tea break in his classroom talking about plants and their uses. Her knowledge surprised even her father.

“She’s extremely bright Alastor.”

Said Nevel to Alastor during a break one day. Alastor smiled.

“Aye she is. Jr and Katie’s favorites were defense against the dark arts and muggle culture.”

“Well…They do live with their defenses teacher who happens to be the greatest auror of our time.”

Alastor just shook his head at this. He never felt that he was the greatest. He never wanted fame, he knew the risks of his work and he was passionate about it. He also never wanted this for any of our children, he actually wanted to stop the family tradition when Katie was born. It didn’t, Jr became an auror as did both of his sons, Alastor Ian was more like his grandfather than his father, putting his life on the line to protect the public. He never married, never felt the need and he was happy with his life despite the scars and pain he had gone through. In his career he lost three fingers, an arm, and like his grandfather, part of his nose. He had a very intimidating scar that ran from left to right across his face starting above his left eyebrow, blinding his left eye leaving it a milky blue color, across his nose taking out his right nostril, down his lips and under his right jaw. He slightly gained his grandfathers reputation but he got help for his mental health as soon as he recognized the symptoms. But again, he was the favorite, cool uncle.

Anyway back to Rosa, sometime during her second year she had begun to hang around Scorpius Malfoy, the son of Draco Malfoy. Rosa and Scorpius became very close friends and began dating in their fourth year, much to Alastor’s dislike. But one day completely changed my happy little girls life. You see, as Rosa grew she began to resemble Bellatrix more and more, kids began noticing it and one day, I don’t know how but the family secret spilled to Rosa. We never told our children who my real mother was, other than Jr of course. Rosa ran into my classroom crying after her last class of the day.

“Rosa? What’s wrong? What’s happened?”

Alastor asked worriedly pulling our sobbing daughter into his arms.

“Tell me lass.”

I walked over, equally concerned.

“I-Is it true…?

“Is what true?”

I asked looking at her and then at Alastor.

“That…Bellatrix Lestrange is your mother?”

I shared a shocked look with Alastor and he simply nodded. We sat her down and told her the truth she sat there stunned.

“They said…I look exactly like her…Is that true?”

“…Yes…”

“What did she look like…? I want to know…”

Alastor sighed, went to his classroom and came back and handed her a photo of Bellatrix. Rosa took one look and broke down in tears again. She was indeed an exact lookalike of her biological grandmother. Rosa had started to become bullied for it, not from teachers but from students, she would go to one of her teachers, her father, sister or myself about it and we did what we could to help her. She had enough. It was a quiet Friday morning, classes were going, the normal routine had started, but I had noticed a student was missing. Rosa, we checked everywhere that we could think of Alastor went and checked her dorm. He found her laying in bed with a black vile of a substance called bloodroot poison. She was rushed to the hospital wing to reverse the effects of the poison. I had gotten word of this and ran as fast as I could. I saw Alastor on his knees hugging Katie and crying, shouting, screaming, the most gut wrenching, devastating sounds that I had ever heard him make. I went to his side and held them both close.

Jr had gotten word of what had happened and apperated to the school. Rosa was transferred to St. Mungo’s for further treatment. We sat in the waiting room, tears filled Alastor’s eyes, I prayed harder than I ever had before, Katie sat by her father rubbing his back and Jr just stared blankly out the window. Finally a Dr came out and spoke with us.

“Your daughter’s condition is very serious, we have administered the antidote but as you know it doesn’t have a very high success rate. I’m sorry, but she may not make it.”

I heard Alastor’s breath catch in his throat.

“M…May we see her…?”

He choked trying to get the words out. I held back my tears as best I could, the Dr nodded and lead us to her room. As soon as I saw her, [all the strength](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6yHvQIDldk) I had in me let loose, my knees buckled and I sobbed, Jr wrapped his arms around me holding me up so I wouldn’t fall.

Rosa lay there in bed, in a white hospital gown, what looked like a glass jar with green liquid bubbled above her head, a silk thread ran from the jar and into her nose. She was pale, her eyes were dark and sunken in, her lips were grey, the only way you could tell that she was still alive was the very slight rise and fall of her chest. She looked peaceful. The next 48 hours were absolute hell. An assembly was held at the school, parents of the bullies were there as a handful of aurors, Jr, Alastor and myself, Katie sat by her sisters side. A this time, the head master was a very kind but stern man by the name of Thomas Burns.

“I am shocked and appalled at the events that have unfolded! Because of your actions a fellow student is laying in a hospital bed in St. Mungo’s on the brink of death! SHAME ON YOU!! SHAME!!”

The whole room was quiet, you could hear a pin drop as the headmaster spoke. The kids responsible, about ten of them were sitting at a table in the front row, their parents, some of whom I have taught, were standing to the side shocked.

“Before punishment is delivered I think Rosa’s father has something to say.”

The headmaster turned to us, tears filling his eyes, he absolutely adored Rosa, he patted Alastor’s shoulder. Alastor stepped up.

“Ye ken who Ah am. Ah see yeevery day in my class….Such sharp, smart students. Half of ye Ah could see becoming aurors in the future, Ah had a lot of respect for ya….”

His chin began to quiver, he clenched his teeth together as tears began to roll down his face.

“Ye tormented my daughter! For what? Yer own sick pleaser?! SHE DID NOTHING TO YOU!!!”

His chest heaved in anger, I closed my eyes letting tears slip down my cheeks hearing Alastor yell. The kids faces were as white as sheets, they were terrified, rightfully so.

“Abagail…Hmm…Ye were Rosa’s best friend…She loved ya, ye were over my house and AH TRUSTED YOU! And ye bully her for something SHE HAD NO CONTROL OVER!!”

Jr stood solemn and stoic as his fathers words echoed through the great hall and bounced off the walls. I watched the faces of the other students, many were terrified like the ten, others were shocked, some had tears. I looked over at Scorpius, tears flowed down his face, that may have been the moment that I knew he loved her. Alastor continued.

“And because of yer selfish actions…Because of yer sick thrill…Ah may lose my daughter….My child.”

He sniffed.

“Headmaster Burns has allowed me to deliver yer punishment along with yer expulsion from Hogwarts.”

He shook his head.

“Ah've never been more happy to send anyone to Azkaban in my life.”

Gasps and protests from some of the parents and most of the ten were heard.

“Moody! That’s not fair! They’re just children!”

Shouted the father of a boy named Heath. Alastor just looked at the man, his face expressionless.

“…..So is my daughter….”

He looked at the ten students.

“Ye better hope my daughter pulls through or it’ll be a life sentence instead an easy six months….”

Alastor looked at Harry, who was now head of the auror office, and waved his hand. Ten aurors stepped up including Jr, read them their rights, bound their hands and escorted them, kicking, screaming and sobbing the Azkaban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authers Note: Please tell me what you think….R&R…


	35. Chapter 35

We took one to two hour shifts staying with Rosa, Jr first, then Katie, Alastor then myself. 48 hours of this with no change. I felt hopeless and helpless, my little girl laying in a hospital bed fighting for her life. We would talk to her hoping she would hear us and wake up. Friends and family came in as well. Dr’s and nurses came in checking her condition.

“I’m afraid that there is nothing else we can do…Take some time to prepare yourselves and you family”

Alastor wrapped his arms around me and held me close as I cried into his chest. I felt him take shaky breaths as he began crying as well. We would lose our youngest child, the thought broke my heart. I couldn’t imagine my life without this bright, bubbly child in it. An hour later a couple of familiar faces walked in. Draco and his son Scorpius.

“I…Scorpius wanted to come and see her…They…”

“I know Draco…Thank you for coming…”

Draco nodded and Scorpius walked into Rosa’s room and sat in a chair opposite of my husband. I looked over at Draco who had tears in his eyes.

“I-I’m so sorry this happened professor….If I had known that this was going on I would have stopped it. You have done so much for me. Please, if there’s anything I can do, please, please do not hesitate to ask.”

As it turned out, I was Draco’s favorite teacher. Imagine that, the kid who disrupted class, picked on my little brother, acted out and was overall miserable chose me as his favorite teacher. Harry had forgiven him a while ago after I explained to him what Draco was going through. Harry also showed up to the hospital, always here for support. I looked in the room and saw Alastor hugging Scorpius, both crying. Alastor never told me what they spoke about, but In this moment, I understood that my husband appreciated Scorpius. I turned y attention back to Draco. An hour passed, it was getting late. Draco stepped into the room.

“Scropius…Time to go.”

Scropius nodded, tears in his eyes. I watched as he walked over, stroked Rosa’s hair and planted a soft kiss on her blue lips and pressed his forehead to hers tears streaming down her cheeks.

“I love you Rosa…..”

He wiped his tears away and walked out to his father. Draco had tears streaming down his face now, he hugged his son close to him and walked out. I went and sat with Alastor and Rosa.

“Go on home…I’ll stay with her.”

He nodded and slowly stood and walked over to Rosa, and kissed her forehead tears falling.

“Please Rosa….Don’t give up…Please.”

He sniffled and walked out, gently squeezing my shoulder on his way out. I sniffed and patted his hand.

“….Daddy…?’

A small, raspy voice sounded out. Alastor stopped in his tracks, he turned around as I looked up. Rosa was awake, her eyes were open and her color was coming back. Alastor shouted for a doctor or a nurse and went right to her side. We held her and hugged her, telling her how much we love her. She began to cry.

“I’m sorry….I’m sorry. I made a big mistake, as soon as I took it, I regretted it. I’m sorry….”

We held her close as she cried, as we cried.

“Oh my wee darlin…It’s alright now, yer safe, yer alive. That’s all that matters.”

“We love you so much Rosa. It’s going to be ok now.”

Doctors and nurses rushed in and checked her over, astonished. I called home and told everyone the news. Jr, Harry and Katie came back that night and we rallied around her. When she was ready to go back to school, she’d not only have our support but that of her siblings and friends. The next day Draco and Scorpius came in. He rushed to her side and hugged her, sobbing.

“Rosa, why? Why would you do this?”

She shook her head. We gave them some privacy to talk. That boy really loved her. They sat and talked for hours. The next day she was finally able to go home but was told not to return to school for another week. This gave her time to rest and catch up on the work she had missed. She read through some of her notes, shook her head, tossed them and started over. It’s like she was a whole new person, she got a months worth of home work done in three days.

“Hey mum, do you need any housework done?”

I looked at her shocked.

“What…? Rosa you should be resting.”

“I’m kinda tired of resting, and my school work is finished.”

She didn’t like being idle for too long.

“Aye come on darling, lets go for a walk. Ah think a trip to honeydukes sounds good.”

I smiled and watched as they both made their way into town. I sighed and closed my eyes giving myself a moment to take everything in that had happened over the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Authers note: Woooo that was a roller coaster….Hope ya’ll enjoyed!! R&R!!))


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Authers note: Yes yes I know it took me so long to update this and I know this chapter is very short. But I have ya’ll have enjoyed it! R&R!!))

I watched as the two walked down the street. They hung out a lot for the next week, one day I noticed Rosa playing with something at her desk before class started. It was round, fluffy and pink. As I got closer I saw that it was a pigglypuff. She looked up at me sheepishly and smiled. I had a new rule in the class, no small animals in the classroom.

“I’ll put him away…I’m sorry..”

“Rosa…Where did that pigglypuff come from?”

“ummmm….I found him?”

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked down at her giving my best mom look. She sighed.

“Daddy got him for me…”

I nodded and smiled some figuring it was best to leave it alone for now. Rosa was spoiled by her father but Alastor wouldn’t just hand things out to her, she had to work for them but in the case of Muffin the pigglypuff, he was a gift. I still wasn’t happy about it and made a mental note to bring it up to Alastor later.

Five years passed, Rosa had graduated top of her class and was offered a job at the ministry as an auror, she accepted it but much to her fathers delight she took a desk job rather than a field agent. It wasn’t long until Scorpius came asking our blessing to marry Rosa. Alastor smiled and hugged the young man.

“Aye lad. Ya have it. Ah ken ye loved her the day Ah saw ye sitting with her in that hospital.

Scorpius nodded and smiled.

“I knew that day that I’d marry her.”

By this time Lucious, Dracos father had passed on under some uncertain circumstances. Draco was now head of the Malfoy estate, his mother Narcissa was still alive and doing well, she smiled more and was much happier. She knew my connection with Bellatrix and kept it a secret never telling her family of the connection. She had been through a lot. [_**Rosa’s wedding day**_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z2J7IQKGu0E) finally came, she looked beautiful in her fitted, white mermaid style gown, hair tied back in a loose braid adorned with flowers.

“Ye look bonnie…”

Said Alastor with tears in his eyes, his knees about buckled when he saw her. He hugged his little girl.

“Today is the day that ah have feared most…Ye are and will always be my wee baby..”

Rosa smiled and kissed his cheek. It was time, he walked her down the isle. Alastor placed Rosa’s hand in Scorpius’ giving his little girl away. He made his way to the pew and sat next to me grabbing my hand holding it tight. I knew what he was feeling and he wasn’t ashamed to show it. He danced with her at the reception. It was a bitter sweet moment as the projector flashed photos of Rosa when she was a baby and a young child playing with her father, dancing around the kitchen, playing with color changing bubble in the bathtub, her first steps and birthday parties. She grew up so fast, too fast. All of our children did. We waved goodbye as they drove away to their honeymoon location. Everyone went home, we went home. The house was quiet and the only sound to be heard was the ticking of the grandfather clock in the dining room. Alastor sat in his arm chair by the fireplace and had a cup of tea. I sat in mine across with him.

“It’s too quiet…”

I nodded agreeing. I smiled.

“We could always have one or all of our grand babies stay with us.”

This made him chuckle.

“One or two at a time love. The lads are a wee bit rambunctious.”

I giggled and nodded agreeing. They were so much like their father at that age, 7 years old, Katie and David had a little girl named May three years ago and she looked exactly like her father. She was a quiet and shy little girl who loved her grandpa, she was quick witted but hot tempered. I wonder where she got that.Jr and Kayla were expecting and were due to have a baby girl in December. The twins finally started to show signs of magic around age 5, magic similar to that of their Aunt Katie’s. As for little May, well, her first cries made all the silver wear in the house grow wings and fly around the room. Two days old she’d turn the tv on and off, at three months her giggles would create butterflies above her head. We would come to learn that she had more power than any of her parents could imagine. We sat in the quiet, enjoying each others company talking about life. We went up to bed and made love falling to sleep in each others arms.


	37. Chapter 37

We watched as our family grew, our grandchildren grew and became successful adults, having families of their own, jobs in various branches of the ministry or teachers at Hogwarts. It was around the time our youngest granddaughter started her fourth year at school when I noticed something strange about Alastor. He was having trouble remembering every day things, names, places around the school and places he had set things, this had also seemed to make him irritable. Katie had brought this up to me after she had a conversation with him.

“Mum…He…He couldn’t remember my name….”

This obviously bothered her, but I reassured her that it was nothing and that he was probably just tired and over worked himself. He had just turned 85 after all. I decided to sit in on one of his classes during my break, I would do this all the time so he was used to this and I loved watching him teach.

“Aye, Boggarts. What form do they take when no one is looking? Anyone know?”

A student raised his hand.

“Aye, Asher.”

“It’s…Gage professor.”

“Right, Gage. Sorry lad. Tell me what does a boggart look like?”

Alastor leaned against his desk.

“Well….No one but you has seen a boggart in its true form sir, so….We would have to ask you that.”

Alastor stood there staring at the boy, confusion on his face.

"Ah've never seen a boggart in my life Case.”

“It's..Gage sir.”

“That’s what Ah said! Don’t bloody talk back to me boy!”

Gage looked absolutely confused and terrified by this point and slowly sat back down in his seat.

“Now…No one has seen a boggart in its true form before.”

He picked up the chalk and began to write something on the board when he stopped.

“Boggart….”

He shook his head and wrote the word down he went onto explain different theories on the appearance. He leaned against his desk taking the weight off his metal leg and watched the kids file out he smiled as I walked up to him.

“Hello love.”

He said as he stood and hugged me close, I hugged back worried about him.

“Alastor…Are you feeling alright?”

He smiled and chuckled.

“Ah feel fine. Why?”

He asked holding me close to him, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I stepped back to look at him. He was much older now, more wrinkles covered his face, his hair was much thinner and had turned white by this point, he wore glasses now over his existing eye, his magical eye stayed still on me the one thing that hadn’t changed about him was his accent.

“Alastor you have seen a boggart before.”

He shook his head and chuckled.

“No Elizabeth, Ah haven’t. That’s impossible.”

He turned toward his desk and gathered up some papers.

“Yes you have. At Grimmauld Place, the headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix. Molly asked you to check to see if there was one in a dresser drawer in one of the bedrooms. You went up to the room and saw into the draw with your eye and confirmed that there was one.”

He stopped what he was doing and listened, his cane fell to the floor as did the papers in his hands.

“Ah….Aye…Ah-Ah did. Yer right…But…how could Ah have forgotten…f-forgotten that?”

He turned slowly to look at me and stumbled falling to one knee, I went to his side to help him up. He just knelt there quiet and looked up at me, confusion etched on his face. I hugged him and reassured him that everything was going to be alright and that he needed rest. He nodded agreeing, I had him take the rest of the day off and went home with him and got him to bed. I stayed by his side as he fell to sleep. Later I found Katie and called Rosa and Jr to the house.

“Thash not like da to forget shomething that important.”

Added Jr as he stroked his beard deep in thought.

“Daddy’s just tired. He works too much and needs to retire, again.”

Katie shook her head.

“Since when has he ever forgotten our names? He called me Lucy yesterday! He got angry at one of the students for reminding him of his name and then refused to believe that he ever saw a boggart.”

Rosa rolled her eyes.

“Fine. You all go ahead and get upset over nothing, daddy needs to retire, that’s it. I’m heading home.”

With that Rosa hugged me and disapperated. Jr and Katie sat there quietly.

“Hish mind hash always been sharp.”

I nodded and started to worry a little more, I watched him over the next few days similar things happened, forgetting students names, forgetting important details, he dropped the chalk several times becoming irritated with it and chucked it across the classroom. I sighed and shook my head, a day later Katie, Jr, Rosa and myself held another family meeting and confronted him about it.

“What’s going on?”

Asked Alastor, sitting in his arm chair.

“Da we’re worried about you.”

Alastor shook his head.

“Ye sound like yer mother. Ah'm fine son.”

“No you are not! Daddy you forgot my name the other day!”

Alastor scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Katie Ah was tired, It happens.”

“You’ve done it more than once, I’ve watched you over the past week. The students are noticing it too.”

He just sat there looking at us a moment, his face unreadable, his lips pursed and he looked down at his hands nodding, tears coming to his eyes.

“Daddy…”

Katie stood and went to her father hugging him as he cried his head in his hands. Jr went over and knelt by him on the other side.

“Itsh ok dad…We’ll figure thish out.”

Rosa just shared a look with me. The next day I made an appointment with his Dr, tests were run, questions were asked. It took, in all, about an hour. I sat next to my husband in the dr’s office as the dr sat at his seat. Photos of his family hung on the walls, his kids quiddach photos, medical degrees and so on.

“I-I’m afraid it’s not good.”

I looked at Alastor who sat quietly listening and then back at the dr. He placed his folded hands on his desk. He took a deep breath.

“It appears Mr. Moody is in the beginning stages of dementia…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authers Note: I’m so incredibly sorry that this took so long. I’m in the process of preparing for a Halloween party. I found it really hard typing this chapter, the chapters to come will be hard as well. But I hope you have enjoyed this. R&R!!


	38. Chapter 38

I sat there taking in the information, it felt like hours. I looked over at my husband. He nodded.

“Okay…”

He sighed, nodded and looked up at me and patted my leg.

“Okay.”

He said again and looked up at the doctor.

“How do we fix this?”

“I’m sorry Mr. Moody. There is no cure for this. I’m sorry.”

The dr quietly explained the disease to him. It would be slow, his memory would go, then possibly his ability to be independent, Alastor did not like that at all he didn’t want to be taken care of like that. We thanked the dr and headed home, sat down with our children and broke the news. Katie gasped and covered her mouth in a sob. Rosa hugged her father not showing him her tears and Jr, Jr sat there, clenching his jaw, stoic like his father. He looked down at the floor and he nodded.

“Ah’ll no have any of ya taken care of me.”

Jr’s head snapped up to look at his father.

“Yesh we will. You raised ush, you cared for ush so we will do the shame for you.”

“Ah’ll be a burden..”

“Daddy no….You could never be a burden.”

Soothed Katie as she went to her fathers side kneeling beside him. Rosa wiped her eyes before looking at her father.

“We know you’re stubborn. But we love you and we want what’s best for you.”

Tears came to his eyes and he nodded knowing that his family would be with him though this. We spoke to the head master about this, he sat at his desk in shock.

“Bloody hell…I’m…I’m sorry to hear this. If there’s anything I can do please let me know.”

I nodded having no idea what to say at this point, I was still in shock from it. Alastor was forced to retire, no one wanted to see him go. On his last day an assembly was held in the great hall, Alastor wasn’t told of this. When I came into his room I saw him sitting in a chair, hunched over looking at the ground.

“Alastor?”

“Hmm?”

He looked up and smiled seeing me.

“Hello love. Shall we head home?”

“Yes lets.”

We walked out of the room and down the hall.

“Oh I almost forgot, I need to head to the great hall first.”

He nodded and went with me. The giant oak doors opened as we walked in, it was dark, but then the room lit up in a warm bright glow, students stood on both sides of the isle clapping. Alastor looked at me a bit shocked. I smiled at him.

“This is for you.”

“For..Me?”

I nodded and saw the tears well in his eyes. We walked into the hall, students, former students and staff clapped and cheered. Many of his former students, who had become aurors because of him, greeted him and hugged him. He sat with them and talked, sharing stories, laughing and smiling. He looked so happy. The night ended and we headed home.

About a week later I found him sitting at the dining room table, pen scratching at a piece of parchment in front of him. He had beautiful hand writing, I gently hugged him leaning my head on his shoulder.

“Hey, whatcha doin there?”

He smiled setting the pen next to the ink well.

“Writing my memories before ah forget everything.”

“Oh? Are you writing a book?”

He chuckled.

  
“Possibly, but ah doubt anyone would want to read an old aurors memoirs.”

I giggled at that.

“I’m sure that’s not true.”

I had a look at what he was writing.

“An aurors tale, by Alastor Moody. Hmm…I like it.”

He smiled and kissed my cheek and continued writing. Though out the week he’d ask me random questions, weather it was from normal forgetfulness or the disease, I did not know. Jr noticed this as well and helped his father with some details.

“No…I’m pretty sure it was uncle Bernard.”

“Aye, sounds like something he’d do. Let that nasty old bat control him. Amber was it?”

“Matilda.”

“Aye right, Matilda. Never liked her, wasn’t nice tae yer mum or yer sister.”

Jr nodded and sipped his tea. He had a lot on his mind, he was facing a promotion in which he would gain, he always excelled in anything he did.

“Da, Is this your entire biography or does it shtat when you met mum?”

“It gives the basic info of where and when ah was born, but ah’m startin when ah met yer mother.”

Jr nodded and read what was on a page.

“Bloody hell da…Are you really making it this…Graphic?”

Alastor chuckled and shook his head.

“Don’t be so coy lad. Ye have a wife, ye ken what goes on.”

Jr blushed a little at that and only nodded. Alastor only ever spoke the truth and yes he got my permission to write about some of the more sensitive subjects, most I couldn’t talk about in this due to it being too painful of a memory or just out of being lady like. I left that up to him. The book was finished in a year and it took another two to publish, in that time his memory began to decline further, he became moody, having random outbursts over little things. One of these events that comes to mind became very violent.

It was in the spring, just after school ended, I was unpacking some boxes in the living room, talking to Alastor as he fidgeted with a toy that belonged to one of our small

grandchildren.

“Bloody hell….”

I looked up at him.

“Here let me help you.”

He shook his head.

“Donna need it.”

I reached over to gently take it from him, in one swift movement he stood, smacked me across the face, knocking me back onto the sofa.

“Ah donna need yer feckin help bitch!”

I brought my hand to my cheek, I couldn’t believe it. I never spoke to me like that, or raised a hand to hurt me. I looked up at him in shock.

“A-Alastor…”

He blinked, eyes widening in the realization of what he had just done sunk in, he dropped his cane and stumbled back into his chair, balled his hands into fists and began to cry.

“Ah-ah’m sorry….Elizabeth…Oh..God Ah’m sorry.”

He sobbed. This broke my heart, I knew it wasn’t his fault. I quickly got up and went over to him and held him, calming him like he was a child.

“It’s alright Alastor…Look, I’m ok.”

He looked up at me tears In his eyes. I eventually got him to calm down, he fell to sleep in his chair. I walked out of the room. I leaned against the kitchen door sliding down it as I cried. I never knew this man to be violent, he was never towards me or our children. He was always so kind and gentle, firm when he needed to be, never raised a hand or harmed anyone that didn’t deserve it. I knew there was a bruise already forming, I took care of it before anyone had noticed.

Over the next few days Alastor was extremely quiet, drawn away. Jr was worried and decided to check on him. They sat and talked for a while before Jr came in, face pale with a gun in his hand.

“Where did you get that?”

“Da had it….He said he wanted to die.”

I broke down and told him what happened. Jr nodded.

“Aye..He told me. He said grandpa craved his name into this the day he met da…”

He handed me the un fired bullet.

“He said that if he ever hurt you that this bullet was meant for da…”

My father carved Alastors name into that bullet and set it on the fireplace mantle as a warning. He must have given it to Alastor sometime after the wedding, and he held onto it, held onto that promise for so long. To Alastor, death is what he deserved for hurting me.

He progressed further as the years went on. We had to take his wand from him after he threw random cruses about the living room yelling about demetors. Thank God Harry was visiting that day, he and Jr were able to talk him down, all three unharmed. Jr just sat at the kitchen table, hands shaking with a glass of scotch next to him tears in his eyes, Harry hugged him.

“He’s still your dad…No matter how bad he gets, or how hard things become. He’s still your dad.”

Jr nodded listening to his uncle.

“Aye I know….Just…watching him go like this, slowly…It hurts so much…”

Harry nodded understanding and listened as Jr talked. Harry saw Alastor as a father, the only father Harry ever knew.

“Well…Now we can say we went up against the greatest auror of our time.”

Jr chuckled at that.

“No doubt the office has already head about this.”

“Shit I didn’t think about that….”

The two talked and laughed, Jr was always close to his uncle. He was always the go to person when Alastor wasn’t there. I sighed and leaned my head against the door taking a breath in and letting it out slowly.

The violent outbursts began to subs

ide overtime and he became child like, he lost the ability to walk on his own and was now in a wheel chair, he was 90 years old with the mind of a 3 year old child who enjoyed watching cartoons and he seemed to favor Ian over Finly, Fin didn’t mind, he understood.

“Hey grandpa.”

Said Ian as he walked over to his chair sitting next to him.

“I’ve been accepted into the auror training program.”

Alastor slowly turned his head toward his namesake and smiled, he patted Ian’s hand. Tears welled in Ian’s eyes, he knew what his grandfather was saying.

“Thank you grandpa.”

Alastor smiled and watched his cartoons unaware of the things happening around him. A nurse would come and help get him ready for bed. He looked up at me as I tucked him into bed and smiled at me, recognizing.

“I love you…Elizabeth.”

It was the first full sentence I had heard him speak in a long time. I smiled choking back tears.

“I love you too.”

He relaxed as he let out one last breath his eyes on me.

((Authers note: I’m not crying! You’re crying! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. R&R))


	41. Chapter 41

He was gone, right before my eyes. The nurse called the time. May 4th 9:00PM, a month after his 90th birthday. Tears streamed down my face as his body was taken away. I gathered my thoughts and called my children and made arrangements for the funeral. We dressed him in black slacks, white shirt and red waistcoat. His wedding ring was left on his hand as was a gold chain bracelet that I had bought him for his 60th birthday.

Myself and my daughters wore black dresses and veils, Jr wore his kilt and black waistcoat. Many came to his viewing offering condolences. I stood there looking into the coffin not noticing that the mourners had gone. I leaned down and kissed his forehead for the last time. His coffin was shut and moved to the church in the town he had grown up in. Jr, Ian, Finly, Harry, Argyle and Ron carried his coffin into the church and out followed by a lone piper who piped out the dawning of the day in a slow march. I watched and listened as Jr gave a speech.

We stood by the grave site, listing to the priest give a blessing as the coffin was lowered into the ground as[ the piper played.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPu4vs-qolY)

This morning early I walked on while my darling was in a dream.

The last sweet days of summer bloomed and dressed the trees in green.

Then soaring high in the gleaming sky.

From far across the bay came a fearsome roar from a distant shore. At the dawning of the day.

Then I called my men to follow me, knowing well that the view was dim.

Though tired and warn, how they fought all morn as time was closing in.

And my heart was sad though sore with pride. For brave lads all were they, as the angels fly, how they climbed so high. On the dawning of the day.

But the edge is moving nearer now, inside the fading sun. And calling, calling out to them my brothers one by one.

But only dust silence sound, the ashes float away, as the twilight ends and the night descends. ‘Til the dawning of the day.

Forgive me love, I’m going now, so very far away. When darkness falls only think me near, and do not be afraid.

And please don’t grieve when I am gone, abide in what remains. ‘Til the shadows end and we meet again. On the dawning of the day.

For when shadows end, we shall meet again. On the dawning of the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I closed my eyes and listened as the song played out, tears running down my cheeks, I felt arms wrapped themselves around them, I opened them hoping, wishing that they belonged to my husband, Instead it was my children, our children. Katie and Rosa on my left and Jr on my right, allowing their tears to flow freely. We each laid a rose on his coffin and watched as it was lowered into the ground, saying our goodbyes one last time.

That was that, we went home and celebrated his life with our friends and family, telling stories, sharing a glass of scotch and laughing. I miss him so much but I am sure that I will see him again someday.

Elizabeth closed her book and set her pen down next to it. A smile on her face, she looked over at the photo of her late husband that sat on her desk. He smiled and winked at her.

“Don’t worry, I spoke truthfully and softly about you as I always have.”

“Ah love ye.”

She smiled as he spoke to her.

“I love you too and I miss you so much.”

Jr quietly peeked his head in, it was a month since his fathers passing.

“Mum? Itsh almost time to go. We are scheduled for 3pm.”

She looked over at her son, stood and went to him and hugged him.

“I’m ready.”

She smiled and kissed his for head. She looked back at the photo of Alastor and turned off the light.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Authers note: I can’t believe this story has come to an end…It saddens me so much that it has. But please keep an eye up for my next book in the diary series called “The Interview.” I hope to see everyone there. R&R!!))

**Author's Note:**

> ((Authers Note: This is the first chapter of the Diary of Elizabeth Potter smith . Pleas let me know what you think. You can also follow me on instagram multifanfic21 for photos and more! R&R!!((


End file.
